Your Love Gives Me Life
by Rebel lady
Summary: COMPLETE! Jack has sweet-talked, jumped, hopped and pleaded to get out of a jam...especially with a noose. But would his daughter go as far as to get married to get out of a noose? Sequel to 'There's Your Touble' and 'Growing Older, Not Up'
1. Kill Me Later

**Author's Note:  **

**Welcome readers!  This is the sequel to "There's Your Trouble" and "Growing Older, but Not Up".  To all the readers who have been following along with both those stories or that latter, this is just going to be a quick chapter to let you know what's been going on since I ended the last story.**

**          Gwyneth and Jack agreed to get married when I left off.  Their wedding was on ****Cape****Clear****, in Gwen's backyard.  The people who came involved, the Johnson's, Turner's, and Norrington's.  James Norrington (ex-Commodore) did the marriage, since he was a captain and captains can do that.  Brenda of course was there, and some of the **_**Pearl**_**_'s_**** crew.  **

**          Speaking of the ****Pearl****, Jack continued being Captain, spending about three weeks on board and then a month with his wife, Gwen.  Leaving Brenda in charge in his absence.  When Jack was gone, during those three weeks, Brenda was with Gwen for about a week.  Anxious to get back on her ship, but always happy to spend time with her mother.  **

**          One of the **_**Pearl**_**_'s_**** crew members, Dobson, has a wife, named Caroline Dobson.  Jack introduced the two women when Dobson had mentioned he, himself getting roped into getting married.  Caroline and Gwyneth became good friends quickly and were always near each other due to the lack of company they both had.**

**          Trevor did indeed become a merchant sailor, and two years after being on Cape Clear, was captain of his own ship.  He often made shipments to ****Jamaica**** where he visited his parents in ****Port Royal**** and to ****Haiti****.  Always spending time at Gwyneth's, quickly becoming his first home.**

**          About a couple months after getting married, Jack and Gwen had a baby boy.  Matthew Sparrow.  Now Jack and Gwen have been married almost five years and Matthew is four.  Trevor always sees Jack, and considers him a good friend now, as well as Caroline.  Brenda knows Caroline and thinks she's great, but hasn't seen Trevor in over three years.  It's been four to five years since the last story!**

**Now that you're caught up…you can go read the rest of the chapter…**

****

****

**Chapter One**     

        "FIRE!" Brenda Sparrow roared to her crew.  Cannons immediately shook the ship and Brenda held on tight to the railing of her ship, the _Black Pearl_.  Brenda's entire body was shaking; _Dad will kill me if I lose 'er._ She thought to herself as she searched the ship across from her, _The Reliant_.  It looked like a naval ship, but no officers were onboard the bloody thing.

        She pulled out her pistol and ran to the quarterdeck, while dodging bullets that were coming from the other ship.  Brenda needed to find the Captain, in order to have the upper hand, but they all looked the same.  Of course the same thing was to be said of her ship, because everyone knew the Captain of the _Black Pearl_ was Jack Sparrow…who currently wasn't aboard ship.  

        The ship firing across from the _Pearl_ hadn't been expected to put up a good fight, but Brenda and her crew were in for a huge surprise when they were getting ready to board and the ship shot a canon into the _Pearl's _hull.  Luckily, they didn't have many canons and only fired three times.  The _Pearl_, of course, returned every blasted one of them.

        About half an hour later, when the gun fire had subsided, the _Pearl_ came out victorious, but with many casualties.  _The Reliant_ also had many wounded, and when Brenda walked over the plank, fire in her eyes, in search for the captain, she saw someone was helping the wounded down a hatch.  "Where's the bloody captain of this ship?"

        The man who was helping the wounded down turned on his heel.  He had blond hair, blue eyes and a thin mustache.  Brenda paused as she immediately recognized him, but tried to not let it faze her, after all, this ship _did_ attack her ship.  And as left in charge, she had a job to do.  "Well tie me up and throw me overboard…" she said, sarcasm and anger mixed in with her words.  "If it ain't Trevor Johnson.  Haven't seen ye in over three years… an' now 'ere ye be, a Captain!"  She slowly walked towards him, "I didn't think you'd have enough guts to even _fire_ on the _Black __Pearl__._"

        He narrowed his eyes, not defending himself but a self-righteous grin making its way on his face, "You've changed."

        "We all 'ave.  It's been over three years, what do you expect?"

        He shrugged.  She pulled out her sword, "Why did you fire on us?  We wouldn't 'ave hurt you if you just let us come over peacefully."

        Again, he didn't defend himself.  That was irritating Brenda, and no matter how long she had known him, it had been too long since they had any contact with each other- he was right, she had changed, but unfortunately so had he.  She sighed and sheathed her sword, "What do you have?"

        "Nothing."

        Her eyes widened in disbelief, "_Nothing_?"

        He nodded, "We just got back from a run to Port Royal.  We're headin' back to Cape Clear."

        Brenda narrowed her eyes, _I was on my way to __Cape__Clear__!  Blast!_  "What is this anyhow?"

        "A ship."

        Brenda paused, "I know you didn't just do that…" she said staring at him.  "Men, go gather up his crew.  Wounded and all and get them up here.  Tie them to the mast."

        He was about to object when her entire crew left, but was met with a sword.  He drew his own sword, and she raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed Trevor…now tell me what you're doin' going to Port Royal and such."

        "My family is still there…and I'm a quartermaster."

        "Quartermasters never go on the ship- they have their servants do that."

        He shrugged, "I like the sea, what can I say?"

        Brenda frowned, this was _not_ turning out the way she wanted it to.  She had just gotten something for her little brother and was going to go home for his birthday.  She _was_ hoping to get a ship on the way to Cape Clear, but never in her life had she expected to stumble upon Trevor.  

        She watched her men bring up the whole crew and tie them to the mast.  She spoke something in Spanish to those of her crew that were bilingual and they nodded and whispered to the other crew members.  She turned back to Trevor and said, "You got food and water?"

        He nodded, "We've been gone for a week, of course we do."

        "Well good- because whatever you have left, we're takin' half."

        "What?  How are we supposed to survive on that?!" he said loudly.  

        She stepped close to him, and whispered, "I wouldn't be complainin' if I were you.  I could've killed yer whole crew if I wanted.  This is _tiny_ compared to what I usually do." She paused to look at him and then backed up.  "If you'll step inside yer cabin, Captain?" she asked.  He eyed her and then obeyed.  She nodded for two crew members and they came and tied him to a chair that was in his cabin.  

        "I imagine I'll be seein' you soon…but not too soon." She said after he was tied up tight.  "Have fun gettin' out of those ropes…then you can free yer crew and go home.  Until then, just pray for pleasant weather."  She sighed and took one last look at him, knowing the next time they saw each other he wouldn't be happy, and then shut the door behind her.


	2. Unwanted Reunions

Gwyneth Johnson had made a decision a long time ago that she was going to spend the rest of her days on Cape Clear.  Nothing was necessarily wrong with that but she knew that there was no need to keep her maiden name if she was going to stay on an island where the Royal Navy turned the other way when pirates came.  Not exactly what His Majesty would've liked from an England-owned island, but good for her.

        That's why Gwyneth _Sparrow_ was content with her name.  If she did travel outside of Cape Clear, the only other people she conversed with were the Turners, her brother's family and the Norringtons – no fear there.  And if she did come upon trouble in Port Royal, then she could always refer to herself with her maiden name, as well as her son.  

        So then why was her husband, Jack Sparrow, making such a big deal about it?

        She paused in her stirring and stared at the man standing in front of her, in full 'costume' almost.  Except his hat, coat and shoes – it was an awfully hot day and they both weren't wearing many layers of clothing.  "Jack, why didn't you have this same concern with Brenda?"

        He sighed, leaning on the counter, "I knew she wouldn't be on land, and if she was- then I was with her to protect her!  With Matthew…he's not on my ship, but going around with my last name isn't the _brightest_ thing we could do, don't you think?"

        Gwyneth sighed and started stirring the cake batter again, "Aren't you proud of him?"

        "Of course I am!  And I thank you for givin' me a beautiful son like him, but Gwen, it's not the safest thing."

        "I think it's perfectly safe.  He and I haven't traveled anywhere since he was born, and the people who visit us here don't care.  Our families in Port Royal certainly don't care either.  I don't see why you're worried about this."

        "I don't want _my_ name gettin' _him_ in trouble, that's all love."

        She stopped stirring again and looked at him, thinking she finally got his point, "You mean you think…that he could be in serious _danger_ if someone found out he was your son?  Like someone _outside_ Cape Clear?"

        Jack nodded slowly, "Possibly…and this goes for you as well, Gwen."

        She smirked, kissed him lightly and then went back to stirring, "Your concern is sweet, but I don't think it's a big problem right now.  Most people don't even know you've gotten married, let alone had a son."

        There was a knock at the door and they both paused.  Jack looked at his wife and straightened up, about to get the door, but pointing at her, he said, "Yer not goin' to brush this aside…and neither am I."

        She frowned slightly but nodded.  Once he got a 'yes' from her, he went and answered the door.  "Jack!  You're home!  Didn't think you'd be here 'til tonight!" A bright, cheery voice rang through the air.  Jack smiled and let the woman in.  

        "'ello Caroline.  Lookin' lovely this afternoon…"

        She laughed and stepped in, "Never kid a kidder, Sparrow."  Caroline Dobson was a woman in her late fifties.  She had lived in Cape Clear since she was a girl and had met a pirate who just went by the name of 'Dobson' many years ago, fallen in love with him and sometime later- married him. This man was also on Jack's crew.  Jack had mentioned to Dobson how lonely Gwen was when he wasn't around and Dobson suggested the two women get together.  

        Jack introduced them right away and both of them took the opportunity of each other's friendship.  Caroline had brown eyes and dark red hair that was cut shorter than the norm for women, but Cape Clear wasn't exactly the 'norm' for anything.

        "Caroline, is that you?" Gwyneth called from the kitchen.  Caroline popped her head in and smiled.

        "Of course it's me; you don't have any other friends."

        Jack smiled while the two women went back and forth.  Caroline was very friendly and talkative, making it easy for her and Gwyneth to form a friendship.  The two of them had been friends for near three years and Jack had gotten used to her coming into his house and making herself at home.  Which she was currently doing.

        "What kind of pie do you have?" Caroline asked, sniffing the air.  "I can't tell because of the smell of the cake batter."

        "How do you know I have a pie?" Gwyneth said slyly, getting a pan for her cake.

        Caroline put her hand on her hip, "Because it doesn't matter how hot it gets, how tired you are or how much Jack wants you in the bedroom- if there's not a pie in this house, you will make one!"

        Gwyneth smiled, seeing how much her friend knew her, "Cherry pie."

        Caroline nodded and went to the cupboard to get a plate and silver.  "Do you want a piece Jack?"

        "No thanks Carol.  I'm saving my appetite for Gwen's dinner and cake."

        "That's right!" she said, finally finding the pie, across the kitchen on another counter, "Matthew's birthday is tonight.  No wonder you're makin' a cake!  What time are the kids supposed to be here?"

        Jack sighed and sat down after Caroline had cut a piece and sat down at the round wooden table, "Brenda should get here around the same time as Trevor…right love?"

        Gwyneth paused as she slid the cake into the wooden stove and shut the door.  She turned around and faced the two, "I'm pretty sure Trevor said he'd be here before the last dish for dinner was put on the table.  That's before the sunsets…and Brenda was expected around the same time…"  She looked at Caroline, "Did Dobson write you and tell you a different time?"

        She shook her head, "No.  He barely ever writes me.  I mostly get all my information from you two."  Gwyneth nodded and sat down as well.  She turned over a timer Trevor and Jack had both made her and began talking with both of them.  Soon enough an hour had passed, Gwyneth was icing her son's cake, and Matthew had joined the group.  

        "Love, can you please tell your dog to move?" Jack asked, Matthew giggled from his father's lap as he looked down.  Suzette was sleeping, with her head on his foot.

        "What harm is she doing you?" Gwyneth asked, turning around, looking and then turning back around.  "You've faced worse things than a female dog sleeping on your foot."

        He grunted.  The conversation continued.  Gwyneth quickly finished the cake and hit the hands of her two males and told them not to touch the cake.  They both pouted but got over it quickly.  Another hour passed and Gwyneth was almost finished with her son's favorite food.  Crab sandwiches.

        Suddenly there was a loud slam and Gwyneth exchanged a look with her husband.  He put Matthew down and got up, going to see who the mad person was.  "Brenda, what's all this racket about?" He bellowed.  Caroline quickly excused herself from the house, knowing it was a 'family thing' and also that her husband was home.

        "Dad, don't start with me!  Where's devil boy?!"  Even after all these years, Brenda still remembered her nickname for Trevor.

        Gwyneth hoisted Matthew farther up on her hip and said, "What's wrong Bean?"

        She looked at Gwyneth and then at her little brother.  Her anger went down a notch and she reminded herself not to curse.  "We got attacked."

        "The _Pearl__?_" Matthew asked, horrified.  He loved that ship, and even though he hadn't ever been on it, he knew that's where his father and sister were most of the time.  There was even a large model of it in the front room, that he spent hours looking at.  Trevor had carved it.

        She nodded, looking at her dad, "It'll take _weeks_ to repair.  Even months!  They only fired three canons, but it did a good amount of damage.  I'm bloody _amazed_ we got here in one piece."

        "Who attacked you?" Gwyneth asked.

        Brenda sighed, "Bloody Trevor and his _Reliant_.  That's why I was lookin' for him."

        Gwyneth paused, looking from her husband to Brenda.  Jack was mad, she could tell but was trying to hide it.  She let Matthew down, who went straight to his sister and hugged her legs, asking for a present.  Brenda ignored him and stared at her parents, "So I'm assuming he's not here." She said.  

        Gwyneth bit her lip, "Hon, keep Matthew company while I talk to your father, will you?"  Brenda nodded and Gwyneth took Jack by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.  Once they were there, she checked the dinner and started unloading things onto plates and dishes.

        "Love…I know he's family, but he practically destroyed the _Pearl_!"

        "You don't know that!  I mean, it was together enough to sail home…and she said it's fixable!"

        "Gwen, this is serious.  Somethin' must be up with him."

        She sighed, "We'll find out when he gets here…until then, don't build up hate for him- he's your nephew too."

        The door slammed once again about twenty minutes after Brenda had come in.  The family had just sat down to dinner when Trevor came stomping in.  Matthew immediately jumped out of his chair and ran to his cousin, and Jack had to stop Brenda from killing him.  She had managed to shoot at him, and barely graze his head though, causing Gwyneth to yell.

        "Just tell me what went on." Gwyneth said calmly.  "Why did you attack Brenda?"

        Trevor sighed, "We saw the _Pearl_ long before any canons were shot.  I told my men that if it was necessary then they should use the available canons on the _Pearl__,_ I knew either Brenda or Jack would be on it, so I wasn't going to use them…" he sighed again. Not finished, but Brenda got her two sense in before he could finish.

        "What happened, you saw it was me, so you just fired away?"

        Trevor said, his voice rising, "You think I would just let you waltz on my ship without a fight?"

        "You shot a canon at our hull!" she yelled, "How are we supposed to fix that?  We're pirates not princes!"

        "It was an accident!" Trevor shouted back.  Everyone paused.

        "An accident?" Jack repeated.

        Trevor nodded, rolling his eyes.  "My first mate fired the first shot without my permission."

        Brenda stared at him for a minute, as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not.  Then she felt someone grab her hand.  She looked down and saw Matthew with a sad face on, "I'll help you pay for it."

        Brenda's heart immediately broke and she bent down, kissed his cheek and picked him up, "Thanks luv, but I think your cousin will be payin' for me ship."

        He nodded and leaned against his sister while Gwyneth sighed, "Now that everyone's here, let's sit down and try to enjoy ourselves…please."

        "Jack, what are we going to do?  They're going to kill each other sooner or later."  Gwyneth and Jack were getting ready for bed.  Changing, fixing the bed and talking about that night's events.  Matthew had gone to bed right after presents.  Trevor had made him a smaller replica of the _Pearl_, the one that was hanging in the front room and Brenda had gotten him fudge from Nassau and a harmonica.  

        "Do we really need to _do_ anything?" he asked climbing into bed. 

        Her shoulders sagged, "Of course we do!  We need to fix both their ships for one."

        "Both?!" Jack squawked, his eyes wide, "Why both?"

        "Honey, we can't just _not_ pay for the other to be fixed."

        "We're not Trevor's parents!  Let _them_ spring the money for the ship!  Not us!"

        Gwyneth stopped pacing, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, not saying anything but her look saying everything.

        "We don't have the money, love.  Don't give me that look either!"

        She sighed, "We do have the money." She said plainly walking to the bed and blowing out the candle.

        "Hey!  Don't blow out that candle!  What do you mean we have the money?"

        "Jack, I swear you have no memory."  She rolled over and faced him, "Don't you remember me asking you to put away a little bit of money from each raid you did?"

        He nodded slowly, "Love, you never did specify _how_ little."

        "I know.  That's why I put more of your money in after I saw how little you put in."  His mouth dropped and she smiled, "Sorry darling, I meant _our_ money…right?  That money is for _both_ of us…right?"

        He paused, about to say something, but deciding against it, knowing there weren't any empty beds he could sleep in tonight and he _definitely_ didn't want to sleep on the lumpy couch.  He nodded and she kissed his nose and rolled back over, finding a comfortable spot and once she did, Jack wrapped his arms around her figure and they slowly fell asleep.

        The next morning Brenda came down for breakfast earlier than usual.  She walked awkwardly down the stairs and sat herself next to Matthew who was currently eating his eggs.  He giggled when she laid her head down on the table and didn't say anything.

        "What would you like dear?"

        "Rum," Brenda answered Gwyneth.

        She smiled to herself, "Eggs and toast suit you?"

        "Aye."

        Gwyneth paused a minute before asking, "What's wrong."

        Brenda sighed, forced her head to be vertical and then leaned her cheek against her fist.  "Mom, did you ever have a guy that bugged the heck outta you?"

        Gwyneth smiled to herself again, no matter how many times Brenda said it, it always felt _great_ to hear her call her mom. "Yes.  Will Turner."

        Brenda grunted.  Gwyneth went on, "He and my brother were great friends.  He had been picked up off the ocean by the _Dauntless_ I do believe…only a year earlier.  I thought he looked and smelled like a rat, my brother of course, found him intriguing.  It's a good thing too.  Edward got him into semi-good society.  Got him a job and let him come to school with him…got him a bath…"

        Matthew giggled.  Brenda smirked a little and waited while Gwyneth put her eggs and toast on a plate and set it in front of the girl.  Gwyneth looked at her seriously, "Some nuisances aren't always bad, Bean.  Remember how you _used_ to feel for Trevor."

         Matthew's eyes got wide and he gasped, looking at his older sister while she dug into her breakfast.  "You liked Trevor?"

        "No!" Brenda said but didn't say anything more.  Gwyneth's comment had already sunk deep enough to make her think about it all day.  Changing the subject she said, "Where's dad?"

        "He went into town to…to…get some stuff." Matthew answered.  He looked up at his mom, who had sat down. "Can I be excused?"

        She nodded, "Go and get changed, you and I are going to get you some more clothes."  He nodded and got down.  Brenda quickly finished and was carrying her plate to the sink when Trevor came through the room. 

        "Hey!" Gwyneth called after him, "Where are you going?"

        He came back and gave her a look.  He sighed, "I'm going out."

        "Don't give me that look," she said with a sly smile, "You may be a man of twenty two, but you're still living in my house.  Why don't you have time for breakfast?"

        "I'm already late!  I'm supposed to meet Katrina at the pastry shop!" he said hurriedly.  

        Gwyneth frowned a little but quickly covered it up, "Okay, go.  Have a fun time."  And he was out in a flash.  Gwyneth turned to Brenda who had her arms crossed, leaning against the counter.

        "Who's Katrina?"

        Gwyneth grimaced a little; _I knew she was going to ask that._  "A friend of Trevor's, that's all."

        "Just tell me mum."

        Gwyneth sighed and got up, facing her daughter, "Katrina Cambridge is the daughter of the Commodore…and is currently engaged to Trevor."


	3. An Exposed Refuge

**Author's Note: I'm finally the big 1-6!  Yay!  Oh, btw- thanks to my wonderful Beta- even tho it seems I do a pretty good job- I hate finding little things I messed up on AFTER I posted…so thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this…like the characters from POTC…I prolly wouldn't be writing this…I'd be writing the Sequel to POTC…so I don't own this…if it wasn't obvious already.**

**____________**

"Do you want this?" Trevor asked, holding out a half eaten cinnamon roll, smothered in icing.

The woman across from him wrinkled her nose, "No thank you," she said politely, remembering the tight corset she was wearing.  She stared at him for a minute, "What's wrong dear?  You always eat your roll…something bothering you?"

        He looked at her and straightened in his chair, "An old friend came back and she and I didn't have a good welcoming…that's all."

        Katrina Cambridge paused, "Would this old friend happen to be your cousin?"

        Trevor grimaced, "No.  Not even remotely.  Her father married my aunt."

        "That must mean…" she paused, thinking and searching her memory, "It must be Brenda Sparrow, right?  Jack Sparrow's daughter?" 

        "Captain." Trevor mumbled.  His fiancé didn't hear him though.  She went on about how long she had been waiting to see this woman.  _Brenda eats women like you for breakfast._ He thought to himself.  And although he loved Katrina very much, it was the truth.  

        "Well get up Trevor!"

        He looked at her, who was already standing, "Why?"

        "Let's go meet her!"

        "I've already met her…" he said quietly, but getting up, knowing she had been wanting to meet Brenda after hearing so much about her from Gwyneth, Matthew and Jack.  Soon they were out the door and in a carriage bound for his house.

****

        After a minute Brenda's hand started to go numb of a tight grip.  _I didn't even know a skirt could grip this tight, let alone let anyone **shake **her hand.  I thought all the men did was kiss the tops of their hands…_ Her thoughts drowned out the compliments Katrina Cambridge was showering over her.  A few got to her though, something like, "It's such an honor to meet someone such as yourself."  _I never thought I'd hear a Commodore's daughter tell me that._ Brenda mused.

        Katrina wasn't a tall woman, but wasn't short either.  Brenda who, when standing straight, reached five feet three inches, Katrina was about five foot five- standing tall of course.  She had dark, red hair, up in a tight bun with little loose baby hairs sprouting out and curled perfectly.  She had silky white skin that probably hadn't seen a sun ray from the day she was born.  About a dozen freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, giving it an innocent look.  Her eyes were what struck Brenda the most.  They were gray, just like hers.

        _What does Trevor see in her?_  That had been the question on Brenda's mind all morning before Katrina and Trevor had come back home.  Gwyneth had left about twenty minutes earlier and Brenda tried to shake this strange feeling.  She didn't _want_ to feel sorry for herself, she didn't_ want_ to feel like she had been left behind, but as much as she didn't _want_ to feel rotten - she did.

        She finally came back to the present when Katrina ripped her hand away.  Brenda plastered the 'Sparrow' smirk on her face and said, "Pleasure is mine, miss."

        "Please, call me Katrina.  We _will_ be family soon so I would like for you to be comfortable around me."  She smiled and Brenda tried to feel as good as Katrina looked, but it wasn't exactly working.

        "I suppose we will.  Where did you meet this pain anyhow?"

        Katrina giggled and looked from Brenda to Trevor, "You two are close, aren't you?"

        Brenda shot a look at Trevor who hadn't said a word since they arrived, "Who told you we were close?"

        "Your mother.  She told me about the long-standing relationship you two had…" she looked from Brenda and Trevor again, "Was I wrong to assume…"

        "No…" Brenda started, "It's not yer fault.  We just haven't seen each other in three years…" she was about to add how he destroyed her ship, but didn't bother.  

        There was a short pause from everyone and Brenda was about to bolt, saying she needed to get reacquainted with Pearl, when the door opened.  Jack stepped in a smiled instantly, seeing the three of them standing in the middle of the house.

        "'Ello…" he started off, closing the door behind him and holding the gripping the handle of the basket he was holding.  "Katrina…haven't seen you in a while.  How are ye?"

        She smiled, "Good morning Jack."

        His smile faulted a bit, "Was I interruptin' somethin'?"

        "No.  I was just 'bout to leave in fact." Brenda said, speaking up.

        Katrina and Trevor turned their attention to her, she asked, "Why?  We just met!"  She reached for her arm, but Brenda pulled it back.  Katrina seemed offended, but wiped away the trace of it on her face.

        "I'm sure you have other things to do…marriage stuff I'm sure…" she paused a minute and then quickly exited.  

        Jack left to the kitchen as well, watching his daughter leave the scene quite flushed.  He made a note to himself, reminding himself to talk to her later.  As he was putting things away he heard, "I don't understand, what has she heard about me to make her hate me?"

        "She doesn't hate you, Kat."

        "Did you not just see how she backed away from me when I tried to touch her?"

        "She just doesn't like to be touched, that's all."

        "Trevor, maybe you should talk to her…and I should go.  She and I will have other times to talk, I'm sure.  When she's ready to open up to me."  

        Jack heard Trevor _not_ respond and then heard a door open and close.  After a minute or so, Jack called, "Where's Matt and Gwen?"

        Trevor sighed and walked into the kitchen, "The tailor, no doubt."

        "That boy already has more pairs of clothes than I have bottles of rum.  He doesn't need anymore.  He's only five!" Jack said, mostly talking to himself.  He finished putting away his bought items and leaned against the counter, facing Trevor, "To be honest, I don't like running errands for your aunt…" Jack said.  "I feel weird _payin__'_ for things and carryin' a basket around…" He sighed and shrugged.

        Trevor stared at him, thinking: _then why do you?_ But the answer was obvious.  Jack was still head-over-heels in love with Gwyneth.  It was obvious to everyone.  He did things for her and said things to her that no one would even think would be in his nature.  Trevor knew if that wasn't love, then nothing was.

        He sighed and looked out the windows, "Should I go talk to her?"

        "Yer the only one who can get her temper under control in a heartbeat." Jack answered.  Trevor whipped his head around and stared at him, memories flooding his mind.  He had done that so long ago, he wasn't sure if he still could.  Jack raised an eyebrow, "And anyways, I have to go save my son…"  He winked and was out the back door in a flash, leaving Trevor in complete silence.  _Why does everyone want me to go talk to her?  We're not as close as we used to be!_

        Nonetheless, he got up and gingerly walked to the one place he knew she'd be.  The stable.  Gwyneth had a larger one, but she and Jack had fixed it up to be a small house for company when they had it.  Then Jack and Trevor had built a much smaller stable for Pearl.  That's where Brenda always was. Whether Pearl was in it or out on the run, Brenda was there.

        Trevor paused before going in and took in a deep breath.  He walked in slowly and looked around, surprisingly enough it was empty.  He looked around in the open pillars.  Nothing.  He sighed, _I swore she'd be here…_ he thought to himself, feeling foolish.  _She obviously doesn't want to be found._ He thought.  He finally gave up and walked out.  

****

        Gwyneth sighed and shook her head, thankful that she had been blessed with a son so wonderful.  She stopped brushing the wet hair out of his face and just sat and admired him.  She had been so scared when she was having him that she wouldn't make it, or he wouldn't make it.  But they both did and all in all it was not a bad experience.  

        She turned her head and saw Jack leaning against the door frame.  She smiled and walked to him, kissing him lightly on the lips and then closing the door as they both left the sleeping child's room.  He wrapped his arms around her body and she leaned into him, sighing contently.  

        "What's wrong?"

        "What makes you think somethin's wrong, love?"

        "I just know."

        He sighed and kissed her neck and then pulled apart from her, "We haven't finished our conversation…"

        She sighed and drew away from him completely, "Jack, I honestly _don't_ understand why you're pressing this issue."

        He pursed his lips, knowing that he had to tell the truth sooner or later, "I'm scared for you two."

        She smiled slightly, grabbing his hand and leading him to their bedroom, "I'm deeply touched, but I'm never here alone, and either you, Brenda or Trevor can protect me, you know that!  And don't forget about the fact that I know how to shoot a gun…"

        He smiled back to her and shut the door behind them, "I'm honestly just lookin' out for yer safety."

        "Let my safety worry about it's self and let us worry about us…" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

        "Don't try to seduce me while I'm being serious, Gwen…" he said, knowing what she was trying to do.

        She frowned but didn't remove her arms, "What would make you feel better?  Because I'm proud that you're my husband!"

        "I'm proud to have you as my wife as well Love, but I don't think you should have my last name…"

        She sighed, biting her lip, "How 'bout a compromise?  Here on Cape Clear, I will only refer to myself as Gwyneth Sparrow unless it's someone I haven't met before.  As well as Matthew.  When I address my letters to Will and my brother, then I will use my maiden name.  And at all times I will refer to Matthew and I as Johnson's."

        He paused for a minute, and then nodded, "What's the other part of the compromise?  What do I have to do?"

        She smiled deviously, "Let me express to you how much your honesty and concern…touched me."

        He smiled as well, "I think I can hold up to that."

****

        Brenda was feeling uneasy about this whole thing.  _I shouldn't have come when I knew that Trevor was here…_ Why she thought that and why she felt this whole thing was uncomfortable, she wasn't sure- but she wanted to leave.  

        **_Coward._**

        She rolled her eyes at her inner voice.  What did it know anyhow?  She wasn't a coward.  She was being wise.  Everyone knew she had a bad temper, so the fact that Trevor irritated her, put him in danger.

        **_Yea, that's it._**

        She sighed, so maybe she was just uncomfortable with him around her.  So maybe she was uncomfortable about the thought of him being engaged.  To a Commodore's daughter.  She sighed again, this was getting her no where. She quickly got down from the rafters she was lying on and walked to the house.  She went up to her room and stayed there.  That way she didn't have to come in contact with her father who had seen the display hours earlier, Gwyneth who would evaluate how she was feeling or Trevor who was already looking for her.

****

        The next morning Gwyneth and Jack woke up to loud noises from downstairs.  They both got up quickly and went down to see what was making all the noise.  "One…two…three!" they heard, and then a loud thump.  When they turned into the main sitting area they both sighed, "What are you doin'?" Jack asked.

        Both their children turned their eyes to them, like deer caught by a hunter.  Gwyneth tried to stifle a laugh and yawned instead.  Brenda was the first to speak, "I'm packing."

        "And Matthew?"

        "I'm sitting on her trunk." He answered.  That of course, was obvious.

        "Packin' for what?"

        Brenda took a deep breath, "I'm goin' to work on the _Pearl_."

        "And you can't stay here while doing that during the day?" Gwyneth asked.

        "Why can't you guys just let me leave without so many bloody questions!" Brenda said, getting irritated quickly.

        Gwyneth rubbed her neck and looked at her husband, "We're such horrible parents…"

        "I know." He said, agreeing with her in mock seriousness, "We're concerned about our kids…"

        She nodded, "We should be shot for putting our kids through so much."

        Brenda sighed and crossed her arms and rolled her eyes while Matthew giggled.  He almost fell off the trunk in the process, but Brenda caught him.  Jack turned his eyes to his daughter, "Tell us what's wrong.  Now."

        "Mornin'…" Trevor said, walking by the room on his way to the kitchen.  Brenda and all of them watched him go while Matthew scampered off after him.  The two adults both looked at Brenda and she stomped her foot, pointing to Trevor.  "That's my bloody problem."

        "Trevor?" Jack said, not quite believing her.

        She nodded, "Yea!  We haven't seen each other in…a long time and!" she paused, "Well things aren't the same."  She sighed, crossing her arms.  Then she whispered, "I don't feel comfortable in one of the few places that I usually do."

        Gwyneth and Jack looked at each other and then at their daughter, "Where will you stay?" Gwyneth asked, thinking this had gone by too fast.  She had barely seen her at all, and now she was leaving.

        Brenda looked at her mother's eyes and bit her lip, something she had picked up from her.  "The Dobson's maybe."

        Suddenly there was a knock at the door and before they could react to it, they heard Matthew's feet scamper to the door and then Trevor's heavy footsteps behind him.  Gwyneth, Jack and Brenda came out of the room and looked at the door, curious at who it was.  

        Trevor opened the door, and there stood a woman of Spanish origin.  She had a slight smirk on her face and her arms were crossed.  She had golden brown skin, thick brown hair and large, beautiful brown eyes.  "Why you dirty, rotten bas-"

        Brenda shrieked before the last word could reach little Matthew's ears.

**Author Thanks:**

**          Dawnie-7: I KNOW!  Trevor's engaged!  Wait until you read the next chapter…jeez.  But yea- I figured Jack and Gwen at least ought to have one child…since there wasn't any birth control back then- you know what I mean? **

**          ThePinkPanther: don't ask me why, but I didn't really write Brenda's initial reaction to hearing Trevor's engagement…but I don't think I would be able to write what she would do…they haven't seen each other in a while and she's trying to get a feel for how she still feels about him…you know what I mean?  So the reaction to Katrina- tell me how well you think I did.**

**          PiratePrincess91: End of the B/T romance?  Do I ever write stories without romance?  I think you have your answer then…lol.  But the l-o-v-e thing…He actually says it different too…but he says 'love' because that's like her pet name.  Kinda like 'Sweet Pea' or something?  So yea.  That's why.**

**          Vicki Turner**

**          Lord-of-all-the-Cheesesticks**

**          Emma436:  I always save yours for last because it takes so long. Lol.  But btw- thanks for the Happy Birthday E*mail ****J****   Yes- he's engaged.  Like I told Dawnie… Wait until you read the next chapter…that'll be sure to shock people.  If everyone catches it.  I might change around the…well never mind.  The mustache you will see gone around…chapter six.  I think.  Yea…or is it seven?  Not sure.  But somewhere around there Trevor will shave it off- and you'll see why.  Hehehe…  YOU AND YOUR LOVE FEST!  Tisk, tisk, tisk…I might have to satisfy your…obsessions.  But we'll see.  Until next time…**


	4. Known Engagements

**Author's Note: Uhmmm there's mention of a Spanish King in here- let me just tell you that it's impossible…or for me at least, to find anything on the guy!  So I'm changing history to meet my needs.  I just wanted to warn everyone about that…**

_________________

        "Mom, dad, Trevor, Matty, meet Ana Trujillo."  The woman had been invited in once Brenda had explained the shriek.  She seemed to be around Brenda's age, early twenties, had a thin figure and a flawless face.  Brenda was now making introductions.  "Ana, meet my dad, Jack Sparrow, my mom, Gwyneth, her nephew, Trevor, and my little brother, Matthew."

        She had a pleasant smile and shook all their hands, "Nice to meet all o' ye.  But my business is with Brenda really."

        Brenda smiled and laughed nervously, "Well, let's have some breakfast before we get into _that_."  She led the way, Ana following her, then Trevor, then Matthew and then Jack and Gwyneth following slowly behind.  

        "Have you ever heard of her before?" Gwyneth whispered to Jack.

        He shook his head, "You?"

        "Nope."

        "Think this is serious?"

        Jack paused, knowing how much trouble his daughter usually got into trouble with other countries, colonies and towns.  "Nah."

        "So, where are you from?" Jack asked, once Gwyneth had served everyone breakfast, including herself. 

        Ana looked up from her food.  It was evident she hadn't had a homemade meal in quite awhile.  She swallowed and said, "Spain."

        "So is English your second language?" Trevor asked.

        She nodded, "Hard language you have, but I got a 'old of it pretty quickly."

        There was a pause before Matthew asked, "Why are you here?"

        Ana smiled and looked at Brenda who shook her head slightly and then looked at Matthew, "Your sister made a promise to my -"

        She got interrupted by Brenda who said something in Spanish rather quickly.  Jack looked at Brenda and then whispered loudly, "Remember who taught you Spanish."

        Brenda shook her head, shrugged and muttered, "It's no use."

        "Brenda, why can't she just tell us?"

        She sighed, "How 'bout she and I talk before we all do?  It's a rather…personal matter."  Her parents agreed, and for the time being, stopped talking about it.

****

        "What the blast are you doin' here?" Brenda said once she cornered Ana in her own room.  Ana seemed unaffected by the question and got Brenda to release the grip she had on her shirt.  She started walking around the room, stopping in front of the bed, staring at the drawing of Brenda and Gwyneth.

        "You got attached t' this landlubber?  An' I never would've expected Cap'an Jack Sparrow of all people, t' be 'ere."

        Brenda crossed her arms, "Are you gunna stop insultin' me and start answerin' my question?"

        Ana turned, "You bloody _know_ why I'm 'ere.  You have a promise to fulfill."

        "And yer brother sends you as a messenger?  If he wanted me so bad, why didn't he come an' get me himself?"

        Ana sighed, like she had been over this a million times, "Brenda, you know he just can't _leave_!"

        "And you can?"

        "He and I…aren't technically related, you know that!"

        "I know that you left the family fortune to go lookin' for fortune on the water." Brenda shook her head, "Fool."

        Ana shook her head, "That's not what I'm 'ere for.  I'm 'ere for you."

        Brenda smiled, "I'm not goin' with you…you must know that."

        Ana sighed, "If I thought this was going to be easy, I would've sent my men to do it."

        Brenda raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you?"

        "'Cause I can't afford for you to kill my men with poison."

        Brenda smirked, "I don't use poison."

        "Sure, sure, you'd kill 'em anyhow."

        She shrugged, "Well that's because no one's gunna make me go."

        "Does a promise mean nothing t' you?"

        "Ana, you cannot tell me that you've never made a promise just to save yer skin and then never went through with it."

        Ana paused, seeing her point, "Yes, but I never promised marriage."

        Brenda rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms across her, "I never told him I would marry him."

        Ana laughed, stomping her foot and cursing.  "Don't give me that!  Of course you did!  I was there when you told him you would!"

        "You were mistaken then, I said if he let me go I would promise to do whatever he said.  Never did the word marriage come out of my mouth."

        Ana's jaw dropped, "You said that, then he said, 'Be my wife?' and you said of course!"

        Brenda paused, trying to remember if that's what happened.  She narrowed her eyes, "Well if he truly knew me, or any pirate for that matter, he would know that if you let them go, you aren't going to see them again."

        Ana shook her head and slumped down in a near by chair, "I dunno why my brother even wants you.  Mother is no doubt havin' a fit now 'cause he wants to marry a commoner…"

        "And yet you still came after me…" Brenda said, thinking this was the worst thing that could've happened to her.

        "If you weren't gunna marry him, then why agree to it?"

        "So he'd let me go!"

        "So you have no interest in him at all?" Ana asked.

        Brenda paused, thinking about it, "Not really.  Phillip will have to find true love somewhere else."

        Ana narrowed her eyes, "I guess he will."

****

        Brenda bit her lip and stood in front of her parents, why she was nervous, she wasn't sure.  She could face the princes and rulers of all sorts of odd countries and the meanest, ugliest pirates and smugglers all over the Spanish Main, but when it came to the innocent face of her mother and the stern, almost comical face of her father- she was strong as a drop of water.

        Ana had left about an hour earlier, saying she would be gone 'til nightfall, in time for Gwyneth's homemade meal.  But she had to talk to her crew, make sure they were staying out of trouble and such.  Trevor had left after the hub-pub of Ana's arrival had died down to be with his fiancé and Matthew was on the rug in front of Jack and Gwyneth, playing with Suzie and his toys.

        "Spit it out, bean." Jack encouraged.

        She took in a deep breath and said, "Dad, I promised Ana's brother I would marry him if he let me go.  I got captured for…maybe injuring some of his men 'cause maybe I stole somethin'…"

        She paused, gauging her parent's looks.  Gwyneth had somewhat gotten used to hearing that Brenda was a thief, so this wasn't anything new, but her look said that she wanted to hear if she actually _killed_ a man.  Jack's eyes were narrowed.  He would need more information before he decided what he was going to do.

        "He's a good man…of good upbringing.  And the reason he has 'men' is because…well he's Phillip Bourbon the fifth…Ruler of Spain."

        Gwyneth gasped and dug her nails into Jack's leg that she had her hand on.  He winced and raised an eyebrow.  _My daughter's engaged to the King of __Spain__.  Wonderful._  Before either of them could react, they heard a chorus of voices say, "Surprise!"

****

        Edward and his family had dropped in as a surprise for Matthew's birthday.  All their children had come along, as well as their newest addition as of four years ago.  Jonathan who was twenty-one just (the same age as Brenda), Mark who was nineteen, Cassandra who was well into her teen years as a fifteen-year-old, Rebecca who was ten and Evan, who was four.  All of them with presents.

        Gwyneth took Faith and the children into a room while Jack took Edward outside to talk to him.  "Is something wrong?" Edward asked when the two men got outside.

        Jack sighed and looked in through the windows, making sure Brenda didn't follow them, "I mean this in the nicest possible way, but you couldn't have come at a _worse_ time."

        "What's wrong?"

        "Brenda got herself into a little bit of trouble…got herself engaged to a King…of Spain."

        Edward's mouth dropped, "How in the blazes did she manage that?"

        "She used it to get away from the country.  It didn't work to too well 'cause his sister is here, and I'm assuming- to take her back to her brother."

        "I'm sorry Jack, we should've written…"

        He shook his head, "That wouldn't have helped…its fine though.  We're not goin' to make you leave 'cause of what's goin' on _now._"  He sighed and mustered out a smile, "I'm glad you're here."

        Edward smiled, "I am too…now let's go back in and see how my nephew likes his presents."

        "You spoil him too much…"

        Gwyneth told Faith the situation quickly as well.  After the opening of presents, Cassandra, Rebecca and Faith went to go put their things in the spare house and then went off to town, promising to be back by dinner.  Edward took Evan and Matthew to the beach on Pearl, to give the parents some alone time with Brenda.  Mark and Jonathan stayed behind wanting to talk to Brenda and wait for their brother.  Jack and Gwyneth allowed Brenda sometime with her cousins while they brought in the bigger table the kept in storage.

        "How long have you guys know?" Brenda asked as she, Jonathan and Mark sat on the railing that surrounded Pearl's run.  Both boys had grown much taller than her, so she requested they sit, so they'd be on the same level.

        "How long have we known what?" Jonathan asked.  He still had his glasses, but they had become a smaller frame through the years.

        Brenda sighed, "That Trevor was engaged…"

        Mark nodded, "He met Katrina about two years ago and then got engaged about six months ago…we knew before he purposed."

        "This hit you hard?" Jonathan asked quietly. 

        Brenda looked at him and then back to the spot of ground she had focused on, "Why would this hit me hard?"

        Mark rolled his eyes, "have you forgotten your first and only trip to Port Royal?"

        "Your brother was a jerk to me." She said stubbornly.

        Jonathan laughed, "Is that why you two fell asleep on the couch together?"

        Her mouth dropped, "You lie!  I'd never do such a thing!"

        Mark's eyes widened, "We lie?  Have you completely blocked the whole memory from your brain?"  Mark sighed and shook his head, "If you knew what Trevor felt for you…"        

        "Well it really doesn't matter anymore, does it?  We haven't seen each other in over three years and we're both engaged."

        The two boys both paused, "You're engaged?"

        "Aye."

        "By choice?" Mark asked.

        She smiled, "No.  I did it to save my skin, thinkin' if I left he'd give up.  I was wrong."

        "Bummer." Mark replied.  Brenda rolled her eyes, this was not the kind of response she need to hear.

        "So back to our original question," Jonathan said, not knowing what to say to her engagement, "did this hit you hard?"

        She sighed, "It just…surprised me that's all.  I would've never pictured him with a Commodore's daughter…savvy?" she said, eyeing both boys.  

        Jonathan nodded knowingly, "Don't think I don't know the truth…"

        She rolled her eyes and jumped off, thinking a talk with her parents would be better than this.  "I'm fine, Johnny."

        "You know what 'fine' stands for?" he asked while she started to walk away, "Frightened, insecure, neurotic and emotional!"

        She paused a minute and then shouted over her shoulder, "Those four things never describe a pirate!"

        Mark smiled and said to his brother, "Then she must not be a pirate."

****

        "Does this happen often?" Gwyneth asked.  Jack frowned and waited until they put the large table on the floor until he answered.

        "Referring to your brother coming to stay, our daughter or moving this table?"

        She sighed, glad to have the heavy thing on solid ground instead of her weak hands.  "Brenda."

        "No…no, she usually doesn't get engaged on a regular basis."

        Gwyneth let out an exasperated sigh.  What else did she expect?  Jack used sarcasm when he felt unsure about the current events around him.  "Jack, I don't find this funny."

        "Neither do I, love, but it's happened."

        Gwyneth paused before she said, "Do you think she slept with him?"

        Jack looked at her, "I highly doubt it.  Yer talkin' about the person who hates to be touched above all else.  I don't think she'd be able to stand a whole night with a man…touching her."

        Gwyneth sighed and sank down into the nearest chair, running her fingers through her hair that was down and loose around her face at the moment.  Jack always liked it down.  "What are we going to do?  He's the King of Spain!  We can't get her out of this jam!"

        Jack pursed his lips and starting putting chairs around the long table, "I realize you like taking care of people, love…" he said quietly, "But Brenda's twenty one.  She's gettin' close to being an adult."

        Gwyneth nodded, replaying once when Matthew fell and she went running to him, wanting to stop the crying.  "I just miss not being able to…to be her mother."

        Jack smiled, _how did I end up with such a caring creature?_ He thought to himself.  He walked over to her and lifted her out of the chair, sat down in it himself and invited her onto his lap.  _I love you_, he thought.  "You are her mother.  You've been everything that she needed for a mother and she loves you."

        Gwyneth nodded, now feeling foolish for being so emotional.  Before anything else could be said, Brenda came in through the door and sighed, "I'm ready to talk openly."

        Gwyneth got up and Jack frowned.  "Go ahead bean."

        "Me?  I already told you both what I've done.  Don't you want to ask me questions?"

        Gwyneth certainly did and she didn't hesitate, "Do you want to be married to this man?  Do you love him?"

        "No!  On both counts!  I just wanted to leave!"

        "How long ago did this happen?" Jack asked.  

        Brenda paused, "I might've made a little detour when I went to Nassau…" she said, her eye dodging around the room.

        Jack cleared his throat and got up, "What do _you_ want to do?"

        She looked at him, "There's not much I _can_ do, dad!  He's the King of Spain and has his sister to bring me to him!"

        "Is she bribable?"

        Brenda paused, "Maybe.  She's a pirate after all."

        "What's his last name again?" Gwyneth asked.

        "Uhh…Bourbon."

        "And Ana's is?"

        "Oh…Trujillo, But I get what yer tryin' to say.  Ana's parents disowned her when they were still around… 'cause she wanted to be a pirate.  So she took her grandmother's maiden name.  Trujillo."

        Gwyneth nodded, somewhat understanding.  "We'll talk to Ana tomorrow, to see what we can come up with, how does that sound?"

        Brenda nodded and smiled, "Thanks for bein' so understandin'…"

****

        Dinner that night went smoother than Jack or Gwyneth could've anticipated.  Ana was polite and courteous to Edward and his family.  She even started flirting with Jonathan.  Dobson had dropped by and told Jack and Brenda about the condition of the _Black __Pearl__._  It took heavy damage so would take at least three weeks to mend.  By then, Jack would leave on her.  

        Trevor mentioned the condition of his ship to his parents.  It would be mended by the next day.  Cassandra ended up asking how the two ships got damaged which turned into an argument between Brenda and Trevor and ended with Brenda firing a bullet at Trevor and going up to her room.

        "Interestin' exit, Sparrow."

        "Go away." Brenda muttered.  She had taken up reading when Jack and Gwyneth got married.  Then Gwyneth had time to teach Brenda.  By now she was an expert reader and read in her free time, finding that she often forgot about her current problems when she read.  Now she wanted to forget about Ana, unfortunately she was standing right in front of her.

        "Do you often shoot at yer mother's nephews?"

        Brenda rolled her eyes and kept reading.

        Ana sighed, "Want some rum?"

        Brenda's eyes shot up, "You have rum?"

        "What? The landlubber don't let you keep rum in the house?"

        "Believe me, dad takes it harder than I do.  He instructs me to leave the rum cabinet full when it's his time on the _Pearl__._ And if it's not, then I'm ordered to get some before I even land on Cape Clear."

        Ana smiled and pulled out two glasses from her pocket and poured rum into each of them and gave one to Brenda who drank it down quickly.  She paused after she did and Ana asked, "What's wrong?"

        "Is this rum…old enough?" she said, with a sour expression on her face.

        Ana paused, "Of course it is!  I only get the best…doesn't taste good?"

        Brenda shook, "Only faintly though…"

        Ana shrugged, "Take another glass, I'm sure the taste will settle in your system soon enough."  Brenda took another glass of it, and another and another.  After that she took it a little slower.  "So ye sure I can't bring you back with me?"

        Brenda shook her head, "Just forget it.  Go back t' yer home an' tell yer brother he can forget 'bout me an' love someone whose Queen material."

        Ana rolled her eyes, "He's pretty set on you, hard to understand I know," she said as Brenda burped.  Man, she was feeling sleepy.  _Oh no,_ Brenda thought to herself, _does Ana know that I get tired when I drink?  But I usually don't get so tired so quickly!_

        "Ana…" Brenda started off, trying to stand up from her current position on the bed, "did I ever tell you me weakness to alcohol?"

        Ana smiled devilishly, showing off her incredibly white teeth for a pirate.  Brenda got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as soon as Ana did smile.  **Check your food…** her father's advice quickly came into her head.  "This isn't the first time we've drank together…I know 'bout how…tired you get.  Unfortunately for you, I also slipped laudanum into this bottle."

        From where Brenda was sitting, the room seemed like it was spinning.  She needed to lie down and quickly, but she knew if she didn't stay awake, Ana was going to take her.  "Why am I the…only one…gettin'…knocked out?" Brenda asked quietly, as she started to turn horizontal and Ana started walking towards her.

        "'Cause I know laudanum is a common drug…so I built up an immune to it.  You use it against yer enemies, correct?"

        Brenda nodded, moaning quietly.  She didn't want to leave.  This was probably one of the first times she actually felt scared.  "Dad taught me 'bout it an' gave me some…" she muttered a string of curse words to Ana in Spanish and then said, "Don't touch me you snake."

        Ana sighed, the smile gone, replaced with what looked like regret, "I didn't want to do this Brenda…but you left me choice…I promise you won't get hurt." And that was the last thing Brenda heard before she passed out.

****

        The next morning Jack and Gwyneth slept in later than usual and Matthew came running into their room to remind them of that.  He jumped onto the large bed, waking the sleeping couple quickly and started jumping around.

        Jack groaned and put his pillow over his head.  Matthew saw it as an invitation to wake up his father more.  He climbed up onto his back and started bouncing on it.  Which only made Jack groan more.  "My backs not as young as it used to be, son." He said, rolling back over.

        Gwyneth yawned and opened her arms to her son, "Has Brenda made breakfast yet?"

        He shook his head, "She's not in her room."

        Jack and Gwyneth didn't process that and nodded, "I'll be down to make breakfast soon, pumpkin.  Just let me wake up."

        Matthew stared at his parents, "Where's Brenda?"

        "In her room." Jack answered.

        "Jack, Matt already said she wasn't there."

        "Then why'd he ask?" he said, getting cranky.

        Gwyneth looked at Matthew, as did Jack, waiting for an answer.  "She promised me we'd spend time together… and she's never up this early."

        Gwyneth paused, seeing her son's point, looking at Jack she said, "And we were supposed to talk to Ana today too…"  She took in a deep breath, "Jack?"

        He had only taken a minute longer to stay in bed before he was up, slipping a shirt on and leaving the room.  Gwyneth got up as well, putting on her robe and picking up Matthew to follow Jack.  She stopped when she saw that Jack had too.  The bed hadn't even been slept in.  Brenda wasn't here and neither was Ana.

_____________

**Author Thanks: I was either going to post today or Monday…so I decided today even though I know not all of you have reviewed--- I had to post.**

**          Dawnie-7: Being sixteen feels STRANGE!  Okay- love triangles…well now it's kinda like a rectangle…I'm evil, aren't I?  Well she was just saying that as a term of endearment…pirates aren't very nice to each other and in turn don't have very nice language…*sigh***

**          ThePinkPanther: You like Katrina?  Aww…good!  I wanted SOMEONE to like her—I wanted her to be a likable person even though she's engaged to Trevor, you know?  Thanks for telling me that!**

**          Emma436:  You crazy person.  I love reading your reviews. Lol  anyways- YOUR REVIEW!  Friend is a rather strong term…we'll see how close they are when the trip is over and done with.  The mustache…no- you'll be pretty surprised as to why it's gone…trust me.  I KNOW!  I was thinking about the Trevor and Brenda being related thing too- it made me kinda sick but it was in the seventeenth century AND it's only related by marriage.  I don't think I'll have anymore talk about that in my story.  I don't want people thinking I'm in favor of…well…inbreds.  I think we may have the wrong idea of love fests…do you mean like LOVE fests or people kissing and cuddling and …stuff.  Because I just don't know.  I'll ttyl.**


	5. The King and I

After searching the house and informing Edward and family about the disappearance, Jack and Gwyneth raced to the dicks riding Pearl, not having enough time to take a carriage or walk.  There wasn't a boat in the bay that would even remotely resemble a ship Ana would be on.  They went to Caroline's house next, asking Dobson and Caroline if they had seen or heard anything.  No luck.

        They raced Pearl to the Fort, intent on talking to the Commodore, hoping their friendship with him might be able to pull some weight, but they weren't quite sure it would.  

        "We need to talk to the Commodore…" Jack said patiently, putting aside the way he was feeling.

        The guard looked at the two of them, "What is the purpose of the visit?"

        Gwyneth walked up to him and invaded his personal space much like Jack did to intimidate people, "Look buddy, you let us in _now_ or you will find yourself a cabin boy by the end of the day!" she said, mustering up all the anger she could manage.

        He paused, but let them in quickly.  Commodore William Cambridge was a man in his mid forties, with gray hair and brown eyes.  He was one of the most understanding and easy-going men that the Sparrows have ever met.  Now he sat at his desk, quill in hand, writing something to someone.

        He looked up when they entered and smiled, familiar with the couple due to his daughter's relationship with Trevor.  "Gwyneth!  Jack!  What do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

        "Brenda's been kidnapped." Gwyneth said bluntly.

        He had only met the female pirate a couple of times, but enough to remember who she was and what she looked like.  "Any ideas who the kidnapper was?"

        "Ana Trujillo." Jack answered, "Heard of her?"

        The Commodore paused and then shook her head, "Should I?"

        "We didn't even meet her until yesterday morning." Gwyneth said looking from her husband to Commodore Morgan. "She's carrying out an order from the King of Spain."

        The Commodore raised an eyebrow, "_The King of Spain_?" he repeated.  He rubbed the back of his neck, "What kind of trouble did your daughter get herself into?"

        Gwyneth sighed, trying to hold back the tears, "She promised him marriage.  But can't you do anything?  They couldn't have gone that far!  You can catch up with them, can't you?" she begged.

        Commodore Cambridge shifted his eyes to Jack, hoping he'd understand.  But this wasn't easy for him to say nonetheless.  "The small colonies and ports under the Crown don't usually mess with Spain.  England is usually the one to do that if at all.  If this was a larger problem…then I would suggest you take it to the Crown, but considering the situation…Jack and her being pirates and all…" 

        Gwyneth sighed, seeing his point.  "So nothing can be done?"

        "What about the _Pearl_?" he said, his eyes showing some hope.  "Can't you just take the _Black Pearl_?"

        Gwyneth whimpered and sank into a chair while Jack answered, "Trevor attacked the _Pearl_ while Brenda was in command a couple days ago…she took heavy damage…the ship that is.  It'll take three weeks at the most to repair…"

        The Commodore grimaced, the answer was obvious.  "Then I just suppose…well, just hope for the best."

****

        Jack and Gwyneth didn't race home after the news the Commodore had given.  As Pearl trotted along Gwyneth held back the tears, she had never experienced anything like this and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.  She kept her arms firmly around Jack although there was no danger of her falling off, but since he was one of things that she loved dearly, she didn't want him to suddenly disappear as Brenda had.

        When the couple returned home Gwyneth went to find the family and they all sat in the front room, wanting to talk about the female pirate's disappearance and what could be done about it, if anything at all.

        Matthew took a permanent spot in his mother's arms, on which she would've insisted anyhow.  He had been crying earlier because he realized that Brenda really was gone and wasn't going to spend time with him that day.  If he was older he might've understood that she was gone, but right now all he could focus on was today.

        "Commodore Cambridge can't do anything…" Jack started off, his arm around his wife, looking exhausted.  

        "Are we to assume that at this minute she's being taken to Spain?" Faith asked.

        Jack sighed, "That's where this King is who wants her…"

        "Does she want someone to come after her?" Edward asked, "Or would she rather work through this on her own?"

        "We don't care!" Gwyneth said with authority. "We know she doesn't want to be there, so we'll do everything we can to bring her back!"

        "And what, exactly, would that entail?" Jonathan asked.

        The room grew quiet and then Trevor cleared his throat, "I have a ship…"

        It was an open ended statement, one that could be responded to many different ways, one that made everyone pause to think about what he meant by that.  Granted, Trevor and Brenda hadn't exactly gotten off to the best start and everyone figured they wouldn't be spending much time together nor would want to.  But this wasn't normal circumstances anymore. 

        "Are you willing to go after her?" Faith asked.

        Trevor paused, "Well I was thinking maybe Jack could…I could talk to the Commodore about holding off shipments for the time being and then…Well I don't really _know_ anything about…rescuing people."

        Jack smiled, "Not that hard lad."

        He shrugged and stood up, "Sorry to leave now, but I've got to meet Katrina…" he said quietly.  "But just know I'd be more than willing to lend you my ship…and as for _me_ going…" he paused and took in a deep breath, "well just consider my offer."

****

        Brenda woke up with a throbbing headache.  Black dots currently clouded her vision and she couldn't remember where she was.  She vaguely remembered getting up in the middle of the night and making a mess all over the floor.  She remembered someone coming in and cleaning it up and gently guiding her to the cot she was now sleeping on.  She sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

        A few minutes later the door opened and she moaned, the bright light from outside coming in. The door shut quickly, with a woman left standing in the dim room.  "Mom?" she said quietly, hoping it was Gwyneth.  She still couldn't remember where she was, but if it was Gwyneth then she knew she would be able to help Brenda feel better.

        The person sighed and said, "Brenda, yer not at home anymore…"

        A flood of memories immediately came to Brenda as she recognized the voice.  Ana had drugged her, threatened to take her away from her wooden house, and from the last comment it sounded like she succeed.  Brenda threw out a number of curses, mostly in Spanish and Ana didn't respond.  "I know yer mad but-"

        "No!  I'm more than mad!" Brenda said, half whimpering, but staying in bed, "I'm sick, puking, furious and home sick!  I told you I don't want to go!"

        "Brenda, I have my orders!  Can't you understand that?"

        Brenda growled, she did but she didn't see how it applied now.  "Phillip has no power over you."

        "He's the bloody king!" Ana said, her voice rising.  She sighed, remembering what Brenda had done the day before.  "I just wanted to see if you had thrown up again…you haven't.  Am I to assume yer feelin' better?"

        Brenda grunted and rolled over, her stomach turning and groaning as she did.  She had never reacted well with rum the day after and the laudanum had just worsened it.  Ana sighed, opening the door, knowing the pirate would want to be alone.  "We'll be in Madrid in about two weeks…"

        "Just go away." Brenda grumbled, her emotions taking over completely.  Tears burned at her eyes as she heard the door shut.  Now was one of those times she really wished her mother was here.

****

"Trevor, what's wrong?" Katrina asked, touching his arm with her perfectly sculpted, silky, white hands, but he was too far gone to hear her.  He was drowning in his own thoughts.  Thoughts about his ship, thoughts about his wife to be, and thoughts about Brenda.

        Setting aside his thoughts of his ship, he focused on Katrina and Brenda.  That was like thinking about fire and ice.  Katrina was sweet, cultured, and proper.  She had dark, long, beautiful red hair and freckles dotted her face.  Her skin had only seen a few sun rays and even when it did, her complexion wouldn't allow it to go a shade darker than milky white.  

Brenda on the other hand was smart-mouthed, sarcastic and a pirate.  Her long, black hair had grown back fully and she never bothered to do anything with it but leave it down.  And despite the fact that she lived on a ship, her hair always looked clean and silky.  She was very tan in comparison to anyone Trevor had ever met, including Jack.  

        The one thing that linked them together in Trevor's mind was their eyes.  Both had deep, rich gray eyes that were large and enticed people to them.  Maybe that was the reason that Trevor was having such a hard time.  Two pairs of gray eyes were calling him to them.

        **"Thomas…I can't…"**

**          "It's Trevor."**

**          "Whatever…" she said, fading fast.**

Trevor sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.  Thinking about Brenda was not going to get him anywhere.  **Back off devil boy.**

**          Whatever you say…my Beautiful Annoyance…**

        He shook his head, hoping to get rid of not only the thoughts but emotions that came along with them.  He was here with Katrina.  His fiancé.  The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  Right?

        He looked at her finally, she smiled slightly, "You alright?"

        Trevor nodded, "Brenda got kidnapped."

        She gasped, "Oh dear!  By whom?"

        "Uh…this woman working for the King of Spain." He said dryly.  He sighed and looked at her, "Katrina…I might have to go after her."

        "Well good!  I would insist on it!"

        He paused, "What?"

        "The _Pearl_ is not in any condition to sail or put up a fight…you're Brenda's last hope.  Right?"

        Trevor stared at her for a minute, nodded and then said, "Am I hearing you right?  I thought you hated being away from me."

        "I do, but I can't deny Brenda's safety.  And you…you must've been wanting to tell me this.  I know how close you are…"

        Trevor sighed, he wasn't sure how Katrina came up with these ideas, and he wasn't sure if he liked them or not, but as long as she wasn't mad at him for possibly leaving…he could deal with it.

        "Katrina…why do you think Brenda and I are…close?"

        She smiled genuinely, "Because I've heard the way you've talked about her."

        Trevor immediately felt like killing himself.  _I'm such a jerk.  Why does it have to be so different now?_  He sighed and nodded, "So it's fine if I go after her?" he said, making sure.

        "I'm ordering you to go after her." Katrina said right before drawing him in for a kiss.

****

        As it turned out, Gwyneth and Jack were going to ask Trevor to go and even go as far to _beg_ him to leave.  Jack had had a tragic accident while playing with Matthew.  He was chasing the young boy down the stairs, and Jack found out very quickly he wasn't as young as he used to be.  He fell and his ankle quickly swelled to the size of a cocoanut.  The doctor said it was a mere 'fracture' and would heal quickly if he stayed off of it.  Which meant no gallivanting around the Caribbean looking for Brenda.

        Trevor talked to the Commodore and told him about the situation with Jack and how he would need leave from being a quartermaster.  Commodore Cambridge obliged happily and told him to take all the time he needed and if shipments need to be made, then Trevor's Captain could do it on a merchant vessel.  

        Jack instructed his crew to assist Trevor on this mission.  They all agreed, considering Brenda as much of a Captain as they did Jack and with that came respect for her and caring almost.  They cared about what happened to her and they wanted to protect her because of the respect they had for her.  So that's why they agreed to go with Trevor.  

        So with a fast ship and Jack's crew, Trevor made his way to Spain, hoping that what he was doing wasn't going to be a mistake.

        "I swear you're going to be the death of me, Jack Sparrow." Gwyneth commented.

        Jack frowned, watching his wife walk into the kitchen, the one place she considered her haven.  He hobbled after her, "What?" he said, not sure why she was acting like this.

        She turned to him, "You know exactly _what_, Sparrow."

        He winced.  Usually when people called him 'Sparrow' it wasn't a term of endearment.  Norrington called him that and still did but only because the name never took off.  The two weren't the best of friends but weren't enemies either, so Jack's last name seemed appropriate. 

        But when his wife spoke it, he knew he did something wrong.  As she started yanking out dishes and mixing utensils, Jack thought back to when she called him that.  He was sure she had called him that when they first met but the image that stuck in his mind was when she was pregnant with Matthew and he had said he didn't want a child, rather angrily.  He hadn't meant it, but it had come out anyways and it hurt Gwyneth a lot.  

        Now he figured with the fact of Brenda being gone and Jack breaking his foot, he had said something to upset her even more.  Now the question was what.  He paused, not sure how to approach this.  He was still getting used to the fact that he was a husband and had someone living with him and depending on him and having someone _equal_ to him.  "Love…whatever I said…"

        He didn't get to finish his sentence without receiving a glare from her, "It was nothing you said."  She sighed, her eyes turning from angry to frustrated, "The doctor told you to stay off that…you're stupid foot!"  

        "That doc doesn't know anythin'." He said flippantly.  She stared at him for a minute and then shook her head, turning back to the carrots she was cutting.  She mumbled something and kept shaking her head.  He rolled his eyes and said, "Love, just tell me!  I'm asking for the truth here!"

        She turned around and faced him, the knife still in her hand- pointed at him.  He winced a little and then met her eyes, "Jack, I'm going to say this whether you like it or not- You're not as young as you used to be.  And I'll admit that you have more lives than a cat, but that doesn't change the fact that…that you're prone to danger!"

        He raised an eyebrow, "I fell down the stairs…" he said slowly.

        "Exactly!  Do you know how many bones you could've broken?!  You could've broken your neck and you're telling me that the doctor that I made Mark _run_ to get because I was scared out of my life for you, doesn't know anything?  Jack!  You're not the only one anymore!  Other people are depending on you not to kill yourself!  You have a son and a wife.  And a family like Will and Elizabeth and their children…"  She sighed and turned back around, still angry but making her point known.

        He paused a minute, thinking, _I have no bloody idea how to handle this…_ He silently cursed himself and said, "I don't like bein' confined to one spot.  That's why I became a pirate."

        Gwyneth slowly turned around, her face unreadable.  Jack waited for her response, "If you promise me you'll stay in one spot for more than an hour, I promise to let you ride Pearl…that way you'll be moving but not moving your foot."

        Jack grimaced slightly.  He swore that horse hated him.  And Gwyneth knew his feelings about that, he looked at Gwyneth and was about to say something but she put her hand up, "Or you don't move at all."

        He sighed, and sat down slowly in a chair, "If you promise to be with me…so that beast won't eat me alive."

        Gwyneth smiled which lifted Jack's spirits, "Of course." 

****

        Irritated.  That was the main emotion that Brenda felt for the two weeks that it took to get to Spain.  The crew wasted no time getting there either, so by sailing all day and all night, they cut their time in half.  Brenda wasn't sure if it was because the sailors were afraid of her or ready to get rid of her.  

        Brenda was irritated because she obviously didn't want to be here in the first place.  She would've been furious if it was under any other circumstances, and she wasn't sure why she wasn't mad because this would've been something to make her temper burst.  Maybe it was the fact that the person who kidnapped her was a friend or maybe the place she was going to was going to treat her with care and hospitality rather than violence and hatred.

        But she wasn't necessarily looking forward to this visit to Spain.  Phillip was the King of Spain and could chop off her head in any minute…like he threatened to do the first time she was there.  She sighed as she sat on railing of the Spanish ship.  She held on to the ropes tightly, knowing one of the crewmembers would most likely push her off.  _Is it my fault I know how to speak Spanish?  It's not like any of them **didn't** want to hear my life story._  She knew she did it just to bribe them to turn around.  It didn't work too well so then she tried by force but someone told Ana, who wasn't very happy when she found out.

        _Can she really blame me?  it's not everyday when I get kidnapped to go marry a Spanish King._  She sighed.  Probably the number one reason why she was irritated was because she knew that this visit could become perpetually…indefinite.

        The next day Ana came into Brenda's cabin and threw something at her while she was reading.  "What's this?" she said looking at the piece of fabric that was now covering her completely.  

        Ana sighed, "My brother asked that you looked semi-presentable when you come into his court."  She said crossing her arms across her and leaning against the wall.

        Brenda stood up and grabbed the large thing.  She held it up to her and her mouth dropped.  She looked at Ana, "You seriously think I'm gunna wear this bloody thing?"

        She sighed, "It's not that bad…"

        "It's a bloody dress!"

        "Just be thankful there's no petticoats."

        Brenda grimaced and stared down at the dress again, "My head isn't that big…why is the hole so lar-….Oh no!  Oh heck no!"  She folded up the dress messily and threw it at Ana who barely caught it.  "I'm defiantly not wearing that thing."

        Ana rolled her eyes, "So it's a little deep…it's not like yer…" she paused, "well endowed."

        "Ana!  I'm not wearing a dress that shows my whole chest!"

        "It doesn't show your _whole_ chest."

        Brenda shook her head and cursed, "No."

        "He's going to see you naked sooner or later, so why not?"

        Brenda's mouth dropped, "Do you think I'm _that_ kind of a girl?!"

        "Yer gettin' married to the man!"

        "Not if I have anything to say 'bout it."

        "That's the thing- you don't.  He's the bloody King.  Yer a pirate and you should've been killed.  My brother is a bigger fool than most and thought yer pretty.  Now he wants you as his wife an' if I were you, I'd be lucky that's all you have t' do."

        Brenda grunted, "My chest won't even fit into that thing."

        Ana grinned evilly, "You know, I found some…interestin' stuff in yer closet…"  She went to the trunk she had brought with Brenda and pulled out the corset that Gwyneth had bought her five years ago.  "I'm not sure why there's blood stains on it, but I'm sure I don't wanna know."

        Brenda grunted again.  Now she was starting to get mad.

****

        When Brenda Sparrow finally did arrive in the courts of King Phillip Bourbon the fifth, she was surprised to see an _audience_, which of course made it all the more embarrassing for her.  She sighed and kept her head high, determined not to let the unknown blank stares faze her.  Then she saw Phillip's mother, the Dowager Queen, not looking happy. Brenda cursed herself for being so foolish.

        Ana led the way to the thrown, then Brenda a few paces behind her and then a crewmen of Ana's to make sure Brenda didn't run off.  Brenda had indeed worn the dress Ana had gotten and wasn't very happy about it either.  But not like it was flashy like the kind of dresses Gwen and Elizabeth wore.  It was an off-white color, one layer, silk dress that had thin straps and ended at Brenda's shins.  Where the dress ended however, you could clearly see the sea boots she had refused to take off.  She had a sword strapped to her side but had taken off the scarf she usually had around her forehead.  She kept her cornrows, her earrings, and her shark tooth around her neck.  All in all she looked a little…out of place, to say the least.

        Ana reached the thrown and bowed.  Brenda and the crewman followed the suit and bowed until the King said something.  He quietly said a hello in Spanish, and then asked how Ana had gotten Brenda there.  Ana stood up and talked back politely in Spanish telling him a full lie about how Brenda put up little fight and they left during the afternoon after much convincing.  Brenda almost laughed, understanding all of it, but thought it better to contain her giggles.

        Then Phillip called to her.  She looked up first and then stood up slowly, not smiling but not frowning either.  She popper her knuckles at her side and took in a small breath.  Phillip smiled and they carried on this conversation in Spanish,

        "I wasn't expecting you to leave,"

        Brenda didn't respond.

        "I am delighted you are back.  You will be staying in the palace until we wed."

        "Yes, Your Majesty."

        "Why do you carry a sword?  There is no one to fight, madame."

        She took in another deep breath, "It's nothing against your court or kingdom, Your Majesty, it's just my guarantee…for me, Your Highness."

        He nodded, scratching his chin.  He nodded to his servants and told them, "Take this woman to the finest room and give her anything she desires."  They nodded and took her away.  Brenda helplessly followed them through the large, unknown palace and finally a door was opened to her.  She gasped at what she saw, the room was filled with deep reds, greens and tans.  There was a large bed that was probably the size of her cabin on the _Pearl__, _large, long windows each with draperies and window seats with a balcony overlooking all of Madrid.  The room was large and had little furniture other than the bed, a chifforobe, book case and couches.  The bedroom led into a large bathroom with a huge tub.  Brenda thought she was going to faint.

        The servants quickly left after Brenda told them to go warm some water for a bath and to get some more clothes for her, preferably pants.  She sighed and took one more look around the room.  _Although the bath will be nice…_ she thought to herself, _this doesn't even compare to home._

____________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Dragonflygirl: Glad you see you back and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and you think it's good.**

**          Piper8188: Nice to see you back as well!  I'm glad you just didn't hate me all of the sudden.  The first few chapters do have lots of turns- but I think the whole story is going to end up being like that…But I'm not sure.**

**          ThePinkPanther: Ana is a shady character and I think she's going to be like Sands…have you seen Once Upon A Time In ****Mexico****?  If you have then you know how Sands was a good guy, but also bad because he killed people for no good reason?  I think that's how Ana is going to be…good and bad.  I'm not sure though.**

**          PiratePrincess:  Mellow?  Is that good or bad?**

**          Dawnie-7: It _is_ a soap.  Jeez.  I never thought I'd write a soap.  But there's a fine line between soaps and chick flicks, you know?  Oh well.  It'll get worse- trust me.**

**          Emma436:  As you found out by reading this chapter- you are a bloody mind-reader!  Trevor went after Brenda- just as you predicted…or am I just predictable?  You'd think after…how many of my stories have you read?  Well at least after three you'd be able to figure me out.  But oh well.  I smile when I read your predictions.  And then I laugh when they're right.  The mustache- I have a feeling you're never going to think of a reason for that.  It's going to be quite…interesting and I hope I won't get stoned for what I'm going to do.  I guess I'll just hope for the best I suppose. I'm glad you too like Katrina.**


	6. To Spain We Go

**Author's Note: So Trevor gets a little traumatized in this chapter…oh well!  He's mine to control.  I just hope all of you won't hate me for what I'm doing to him…**

**------------------------**

Brenda did get pants.  No doubt about that.  Unfortunately, she was hoping for something more along the lines of the baggy, faded pants she was wearing before she was forced into the dress.  Yet, what she got made her want the dress instead.  The servants had gone to Phillip, asking for clothing.  He of course, contacted his tailor who had made enough clothes to last her six months.  They were all sent to her room and none of them were what she wanted.  They were either dresses or pants that were baggy and sparkly with a matching top that she doubted would even cover her elbow.

        The bath was well appreciated though.  Her chambermaids cleaned her from head to toe, washing her hair, her skin and face.  They covered her in make-up (which she yelled through the whole time), put oils on her skin and perfume in her hair and clothes she had picked out.

        Ana had come in to visit her, fearing she would've killed everyone by now.  But she found a guard outside her door and a chagrined Brenda inside.  But that's not what Ana noticed first.

        "What the-?"

        Brenda cut her off with a sharp glare that could've killed.  Ana suppressed a laugh as Brenda remarked, "I'm goin' t' find the bloody fool who made these clothes and make _him_ wear them."

        "It's not that bad…it's not like you have a _bad_ figure…"

        Brenda's mouth dropped and she stood up, as if to get another good look at herself in the looking glass.  The pants that _were_ baggy, were a deep red and transparent.  The fabric was like nothing she had ever seen or felt, but she didn't like them already.  The top was red as well with gold outlining it.  It had straps that clung to Brenda's skin as the fabric underneath tried to cover what it was supposed to.  It ended barely underneath her chest while the pants started underneath her belly-button.

        "Do Spaniards have no sense of propriety?" 

        Ana stared at her, "Are you kiddin' me?  Did you _not_ see the crowds of people that were in Phillips' court when we got there?  The women 'ere dress the same way as they do in England!  Phillip thinks this how you usually…dress."

        Brenda's mouth dropped, her arms crossed around her stomach- she felt naked.  "First thing, no.  Second, where would he get a crazy idea like that?  And thirdly- if I did dress like this no one would take me seriously and I would have no where to hide my weapons!"

        Ana shrugged, "Don't tell me, tell him."

        Brenda paused, sitting back down.  "Where do you people get all this junk?"

        Ana looked at her, "What junk?"

        "On my bloody face!  Did you not notice that?"

        Ana smiled, "I did in fact, but I wanted to make sure you weren't armed before I said somethin'…"

        Brenda rolled her eyes.  "If they make me wear heels, I'll kill myself…an' by accident, I'm sure."

        The other female pirate laughed, "You'll be fine.  I'm sure.  Now I'm gunna go- I got some business to attend to with me brother…"  Ana smiled and waved slightly before disappearing through the door.

        Trevor stared at the enormous palace and shook his head, _how am I ever going to accomplish this?_  Trevor got directions from some commoner as to where the large palace was.  That was most likely the hardest part of this trip so far.  Jack had taught him some Spanish, but not a lot.  So getting directions from the elderly woman was interesting.  Trevor was surprised she didn't just give up and leave him.

        But as he looked at the huge palace he knew that the Spanish he knew wasn't going to be enough.  He had released Jack's crew to wander around but asked them to be on the ship by sundown and they would talk about what they were going to do and how.  

        Suddenly he felt a rough hand on his shoulder and turned sharply, his hand going directly to the hilt of this sword.  As he stared at the person in front of him, he didn't release his grip on the hilt.  "Who are you?"

        "You speak English!" the stranger said, almost happy, "You have no idea how wonderful that is."

        "Who are you?" Trevor repeated.

        "Richard Walker." He said with a heavy English accent.

        Trevor let go of his sword and stuck out his hand, "Trevor Johnson."  Richard shook it and Trevor asked, "Can I help you?"

        "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing.  I saw you starin' at the Palace, and was wonderin' why and what you need to find out."

        Trevor narrowed his eyes, "Why even come up to me?"

        "I know it's a little on the odd side. But you looked out of place…and that's something you don't want to be in Spain."

        Trevor took another look at the Palace and then looked at Richard, "I need to get up there.  Any idea how?"

        Richard frowned, "Why would you want to do that?"

        "My business is my own."

        "Well I can't help you much then.  It depends who you want to see- but all in all, you have to have royal business.  Do you?"

        Trevor paused, looking at the man and then looking around.  They were in a crowed market place.  Not the best place to reveal his intentions.  _ Can I even trust him?_  But he didn't have much of a choice.  Richard appeared to be the only one who _wanted_ to help and who spoke English and Spanish, most likely.

        He sighed, "You have a home?"

        Richard nodded, "Follow me."

        "Gwyneth I know you think this will help…but it really doesn't.  It doesn't help you, who likes wearing corsets, or me, who likes to fit into dresses."

        Jack smiled and nodded and even though Gwyneth's head was turned, he knew she knew what he was doing.  He and Caroline were in the kitchen with Gwyneth who was making a pie.  Like she had been doing for the past week.  It'd been about a month since Trevor had left and no word yet.  Edward and Faith had left about two weeks ago, wanting to get back home and out of Gwyneth's hair.  

        The woman had been a wreck since they had left.  At least when they were here she had had a reason to keep it together as well as something to keep her busy.  Whether it be cleaning up after Jonathan and Mark or talking with Faith- there was something to do.  But since they had left she had been baking everything she had ever heard of.  Gingerbread, banana bread, cherry pie, apple pie, mincemeat pie, Angel food cake and chocolate cake.  But she wasn't just making them every two days or when they got eaten- no.  She made something everyday.  Jack wasn't too sure what she was working on today, but he knew he was going to die of too much sugar soon.

        "And Jack!  You want to kill him with all this sugar?" Caroline went on.

        Gwyneth rolled her eyes.  "Is it alright if I do something to keep myself busy?"

        "Gwen love, you have enough sweets to feed my crew for a week.  And you know how much they eat."

        She turned around, a rolling pin in her hand and shook it for emphasis, "What am I supposed to do?  Knowing Brenda's in Spain and possible danger is killing me!  And Trevor, who doesn't know a word of Spanish went after her!  This was a brilliant plan Jack.  Brilliant."

        He paused as she turned back around.  He leaned forward in his chair, "Are you blaming _me_ for this?"

        She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her flour-covered hands, "No." she said, exhaustion showing in her voice.  Jack leaned back, he knew the sleep she _wasn't_ getting.  She got up during the night and alternated between Trevor and Brenda's room, praying to her god about keeping them safe.  Jack knew because he followed her discreetly and hoped that whatever god she was talking to was listening.  

        He was worried too.  Brenda was his only daughter.  She kept him alive all those years- kept him fighting.  Until he got married to Gwen, of course.  Now he had three reasons to keep him going.  Gwen, Brenda and Matthew.  He couldn't imagine why he was taking this so calmly.  _Oh yea, I can't do anything 'cause I don't have a bloody ship._

        Caroline sighed and stood up and walked over to Gwyneth, "If you need me, come over.  In the mean time, I'll bring home a pie or two - just to take them off your hands…" she said and quickly left.  But not a moment afterwards, there was a knock on the front door.  Jack sighed and hobbled over to it.  His foot was still in a small splint but was healing quickly.  "Katrina, come in!" Jack said.  The woman wore a worn smile, kinda like the smile Gwyneth wore nowadays.

        She entered and followed him into the kitchen.  She carefully took off her hat and sighed, "Any word from Trevor?" She said, her gray eyes searching Gwyneth's and Jack's.

        Gwyneth sighed and wiped her hands on her apron.  "No sweetheart."

        She nodded, "Well there's a letter that came for you.  Daddy wanted me to bring it down to you since I was coming anyways."  She sat down and handed the letter to Jack who in turn handed it to Gwyneth.  She recognized the handwriting quickly and opened it with her nail.  She pulled out a single sheet of paper with perfect cursive on it.  

        She cleared her throat and read it out loud, "Dear Jack and Gwen, I hope this letter finds you both well.  Edward returned home today, with Will, the children and I waiting at the dock for them.  They told us about Jack and we hope he's healed by now.  Will insists that he's too stubborn to follow the doctor and probably still has a splint on."  Gwyneth looked at Jack and he rolled his eyes.  Katrina smiled.  Gwyneth kept reading, "We also heard about Brenda and how she got herself engaged to a Spanish King.  Under normal circumstances I would congratulate you two, but I'm sure neither of you are happy about this and least of all Brenda.  Although I can't imagine how the King feels about this.  Doesn't he have a mother?

        Back to the important subject, I know how you must be feeling and although I don't know _what_ you're feeling- I know it's understandable.  Brenda was technically your first daughter.  If you haven't cried yourself to sleep every night then this is a plus.  Just know that Will and I are only an island over and will come if you write us, and even though our mail system isn't the fastest thing…it's better than nothing.  I love you, Elizabeth Turner."

        Gwyneth looked up and handed the note to Jack.  How she would love to have the Turners come down.  She turned back around and went back to her project.  "You hungry, Katrina?" she asked.

        "No thank you Mrs. Sparrow.  I just wanted to see you two and deliver the letter…I'll let myself out.  Take care you two."

        "Take care." Jack said back as she quickly left the house.  Jack looked at his wife who had turned back around.  "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

        Her eyes darted to him and she said, "I'll go get the quill and paper."

        "I'm here to rescue her." Trevor said.  He and Richard had gotten to the small home and Trevor had met all four boys and one girl in the Walker family.  The wife had made tea and the two men began talking.

        "Rescue her?  Why would she need rescuing when she only just returned?"

        Trevor narrowed his eyes, "Tell me what you've heard."

        "Rumor has it that she came _seeking_ the King for something unknown, they fell in love, she had to go to England to tell her parents of the decided marriage and now she's back.  What's the truth?"

        Trevor sighed, "She was forced here and she's a pirate, not some daughter of a nobleman."

        Richard leaned back.  "Wow."

        He nodded, "So can you get me up there?"

        Richard paused, fingering his beard.  "Not sure.  They won't take you in looking like this.  And the fact that you don't speak Spanish won't help much.  You speak another language?"

        "A little of French.  Why?"

        Richard narrowing his eyes, "Get up for a sec, would you?"  Trevor cautiously got up and Richard looked him over and nodded.  "If you had big shoulder's we would've had a problem.  But since you don't…this just might work.  And since my wife is great with a needle and thread…"

        "The plan?"

        "How do you feel about dresses?"

        Trevor paused, a dead pan look making it's way across his face, "You serious?"

        "As a guillotine!  If you act like you know this Brenda person and say you _need_ to take care of her for personal reasons and she recognizes you, then you could be through those doors."

        "And if she doesn't recognize me?"

        Richard sighed, getting up to get his wife, "Well let's just hope the King doesn't _own_ a guillotine."

        Trevor met up with the crew later that night and told them he would disguise himself to get into the palace.  They didn't ask how and he didn't bother giving up the plan.  He couldn't believe that he was seriously going to do this.  _It's going to be a miracle if all goes okay._ He told them he would check in with them two days from now and if he didn't show up then they were to leave him and tell everyone he was found out and killed.

        He swallowed hard as he walked back to Richard's house, hoping he wouldn't be discovered and he would live through this.  Of course there was no guarantee.  The King had to believe his story and Brenda would have to recognize him- of course a million things could go wrong between those.  

        _You'd better be worth it, Brenda._ He thought to himself. 

        The next morning Brenda woke up late.  The sun had risen and was fully up by the time her stormy eyes opened themselves to the world.  She yawned and looked around.  None of her 'groupies' were around, hounding her like they were last night.  She had kept insisting she could get undressed by herself, but they were as stubborn as her.  

        She rolled over and momentarily enjoyed the large bed.  Then she remembered her bed at home.  _Blast.  I wanted to talk to Phillip about that last night._  She had wanted to know if she could send letters to someone, particularly Gwen and Jack.  But she never got a chance to talk to him and she wasn't sure _how_ to get a hold of him.  Did he ever get off his throne to do other things?  She wasn't sure.  But she quickly got up and got dressed to see if she could talk to him now.

        As she was leaving her room Ana was coming down the hall. "Brenda, what are you doing?"

        "Uh…leaving?"

        Ana reached her and looked around, "Where's yer guard?"

        "I had a guard?"

        "Phillip wanted to make sure you wouldn't escape."

        Brenda rolled his eyes, "Can I talk to him?"

        Ana looked at her, "Why?"

        "I need to."

        She sighed, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her along, "Come on."

        "Your Majesty, someone has asked to see you."

        Phillip looked up from his large desk, "What?"

        "A woman, You Majesty."

        He sighed, "Who is she?"

        The man before him shrugged, "She's mumbling in what appears to be French and looks to be poor.  She says she knows Miss Sparrow."

        Phillip's eyes widened, "Bring her in."  He stood up as the attendant left and started pacing.  He knew no French, but he did know English and hopefully they could communicate that way.  

        He had heard from her Chambermaids and Ana that Brenda wasn't enjoying her stay and taking it out on the people attending to her.  If there was a woman who knew her well and Brenda liked her, then maybe Phillip could afford to take her into his palace and have her live there.  At least there would be someone that Brenda liked and would get along with.

        The attendant brought the woman in.  She was a tall woman, thin and had masculine features.  At first glance, Phillip considered ugly.  But at second look, he thought she didn't look that bad.  She had a little bit of makeup on, giving her face some color and had a cream colored dress on that looked to be many layers and a piece of fabric over her head, hiding her hair.

        He said hello and she said hello back in French.

        "Do you speak English?" he said with a heavy accent.

        Her face brightened, "I do." 

        Phillip winced, she had a high pitched, scratchy voice. 

        "I hear you know Brenda Sparrow."

        "I do, Your Majesty, and I have business with her."

        Phillip raised a brow, "What kind of business."

        Trevor swallowed, sweating bullets under all these garments.  He was surprised he had gotten this far.  "Personal like.  I've known her since she was a child an' rumors goin' 'round she's here."

        Phillip paused, about to say something, but there was another knock on his door, "Come." He said in Spanish.  The attendant entered and said, "Ms. Sparrow and Ms. Trujillo are here to see you, Your Majesty.  Should I tell them to wait?"

        Phillip sighed and shook his head, "No- bring Ms. Sparrow in only."

        He nodded and quickly ushered her in.  She bowed gracefully, and then stood up.  She was in the same outfit as yesterday and had a protective hand over her exposed belly.  She had also strapped a sword to her side.  "I didn't mean to interrupt anything, Your Majesty…" she started, eyes on the floor.  

        He smiled, "You look beautiful."

        Trevor itched the back of his leg, feeling uncomfortable as they carried on this conversation in Spanish.  _Is he saying something about me?_  

        Brenda looked up at Phillip, "Thank you."

        "And please, call me Phillip."

        Brenda's eyes widened, "Is that okay?" she whispered.

        He smiled and nodded, "We are to be husband and wife, are we not?"

        She bit her lip and nodded, "We are."

        "Good.  Now, to this company of mine.  She claims she knows you and has personal business with you…do you recognize her?"

        Before Trevor or Brenda knew it, they were facing each other, and both mouths dropped.  Trevor's because of Brenda's appearance, he had never seen her look so stunning.  And Brenda at Trevor's appearance, she hardly recognized him and almost blurted out, "Who the blast is this?" but then noticed his eyes.  _Personal business... knows me…_ she thought to herself.  She could easily say no, and he could be beheaded in a flash, but she didn't hate him that much.  She sighed and nodded.  Trevor had come after her to rescue her, obviously.  

        She turned to Phillip and nodded again, "I do know her."

        He smiled, "Wonderful.  Then will you accept for her to be your personal chambermaid?"

        She paused, considering it, "Certainly, Your-…Phillip."

        He nodded, beaming, happy that Brenda wouldn't be picking on anybody anymore.  "Please take her up to your room and later my servants will clean her up."

        She nodded and grabbed Trevor's hand and led him out the door.

**----------------------**

**Author Thanks:**

**          Emma436:  The mustache mystery is revealed finally!  YESH!  But he complains about it in the next chapter.  So surprised?  It's kinda crossing the lines…he's like a transvestite!  Ghastly.  Oh well…it works.  Kinda.  He's not going for his same sex- so it works!  HE LIKES WOMEN!  sigh  I hope people don't get the wrong idea…you know?  Anyways- back to your review: Yea- well he had a different plan- but yours would've been nice!  Jeez.  But oh well.  Yea- I sometimes have to remind myself what Brenda looks like…so I figure that I need to remind the readers as well.**

**          Dawnie-7**

**          Piper8188:  Yea- Katrina is going to have a hard time about it later.  She does love him after all and is engaged to him…but there's going to be a little 'bump in the road' for her later.**

**          ThePinkPanther: Good job with getting Trevor to Brenda?  I'm asking you…  Yes- being seasick is no fun…especially when you don't want to be there.  Sands is the freakin' man.  I don't think I could think of funny lines like he has…**


	7. Of Baths and Bar fights

**Author's Note: (Vicki, Panther and Pirate Princess: Sorry for the delay…my head has been elsewhere lately. And I'm sorry in the last chapter there weren't spaces between…subjects I guess…I forgot to put the little stars in.  Whoops.**

------------------

"Why in bloody 'ell are you here?!" Brenda hissed once they were safely in her room.  She had dismissed the maids quickly and had tightened her grip on Trevor's hand as she pulled him to her room. 

        He sighed and threw off the hood he had over his head and put his hands on his hips, "I'm dressed as a wench and you ask why I'm here? And besides the girl part, I would think it would be obvious!  We're in Spain!"

        She furrowed her brow, "I can take care of myself, thank you!" she said, offended.

        He paused, seeing if she was serious, but by the tone of her voice- she was.  "You're serious.  You're _mad_ that I'm here."

        "Yes!  How dare you follow me here and _assume_ that I need help!  I am a woman of one and twenty, buddy!" she said pointing a finger at him, "I no longer need someone to clean up my messes!" She paused, crossing her arms across her body, "Now what are we going to do?"

        Trevor sneered, "Obviously it's all about you."

        She glared at him but didn't respond.  She sighed and started pacing, "Thanks to you, Phillip thinks I _need_ you for a personal chambermaid."  She paused, eyes wide in front of Trevor, "He said he was going to get his maids to clean you.  Even if they're men- they don't keep secrets from the King."

        Trevor remembered something Richard mentioned, "Does he happen to own a guillotine?"

        She smiled half-heartedly, "Who knows.  He might have a lion's den or something like that…Like in Greece…"

        He paused, he had only heard stories about Greece.  "Didn't they burn Christians alive?"

        She shrugged and started pacing, "I doubt they stopped at Christians."

        Trevor swallowed, determined to not be afraid.  "Your father and mother expect me to come back with you on my ship."

        "They probably want you back too…but you never know."

        He sighed and sat down, "I'm not leaving until you're with me."

        She paused and stopped, looking at him, "I told you- I don't need yer help."

        "Did you even have an escape plan?  Were you even thinking about escaping?"

        She shrugged, "There's always divorce, right?"

        He scratched his chin, "Wasn't there some King in England or France who beheaded eight of his wives…instead of divorcing them?"

        "What, you don't know yer own history?"

        He shrugged, "I didn't pay attention."

        She rolled her eyes, "I don't even understand how you came up with his absurd idea anyhow."

        "You think _I_ came up with this?  I don't think so!" he said, standing up and facing her.  He pointed a finger at her and said, "I shaved my moustache to do this!"

        She rolled her eyes again, "First- it was stupid and ugly anyways and second- am I supposed to be _impressed_ by that fact?  Who cares!  It'll grow back in a month."

        "Month?  Try a week."  He paused, that fact soaking in, "You wouldn't happen to have a razor, would you?"

        She eyed him, "Back on topic!"  She shook her head and started pacing again.  This was getting them no where.  It was obvious she didn't want to be here and the same for him.  But she didn't need his help!  She could've figured out a way to get out easily.  Brenda shot a glance at him while he sat back down and thought about his facial hair problems.  She sighed, that was a problem.  It seemed like this was nothing but a problem.  _Why the blast did you even come?_

        Gwyneth smiled for the first time in over a month and nodded, "Matthew _is_ adorable.  He has so much of Jack in him it's scary.  He's gotten _so_ attached to the _Pearl_.  The ship and the horse."  She shook her head, "And he looks up to his sister…" she trailed off, knowing how hard it had hit Matthew when he realized that Brenda wasn't coming home in three weeks.  He was so used to having Brenda here while Jack wasn't and vice versa. 

        "I'm sure Jack is burning to get back on his ship…"

        Gwyneth nodded again, "Definitely.  He and Matthew have been down there everyday for the last two weeks working on it since, most the _Pearl__'s_ crew left with Trevor.  But some of the neighborhood boys have been coming to help Jack after school…so it should be almost completed."

        "Is Jack going to go after Trevor and Brenda?"

        Gwyneth paused and then shook her head, "No…Trevor and her have some problems to resolve, so this is one way for them to be alone…and I know they can pull off a plan to get her back."

        "Aren't you scared?"

        Gwyneth paused and looked at her guests. That was too close.  The other questions they had asked when they arrived an hour ago, were relatively 'safe'.  She wouldn't get too emotionally deep and they could get information.  And even though she considered the couple in front of her close friends- she had never been into giving away her feelings so quickly.  She was still working on that with Jack.

        Fortunately the back door opened and Jack and Matthew came into the kitchen.  Jack paused for a minute, looking at the couple, ignoring Suzie who was dancing around his feet and Matthew who was already in the arms of his 'aunt'.

        "I had a feelin' you were comin'…" he said, a smile creeping onto his face.  He opened his arms a little to the man and they embraced and joked about something between them.  Next he kissed the woman's cheek, glad to have them here.

        "When'd you get in?" Jack said, sitting down neck to his wife and lazily draping an arm around the back of her chair.

        "About an hour ago."

        "Did you know they were coming?" Jack asked Gwyneth.

        She shook her head, "No, but I wrote them…remember?"

        Jack paused, "I remember the letter we got from Liz- did you write her back?"

        "Yes!  And in the letter I asked them to come!  I read it to you, remember?"

        Jack paused, shooting a glance and Will Turner and then back at his wife, "It's a trick question, right?"

        Elizabeth laughed, "It's no use Jack, you'll loose either way."

        He meekly smiled and said, "I love you?"

        She crossed her arms, "That's no excuse."

        Matthew giggled, glad to have his parents acting like normal.  Soon he was explaining to all of them what he and his father had done that day.  "We carried wood…and…and we nailed the ship together and we…we…played in the water and daddy showed me a fish and we killed it and ate it and daddy said it was 'cause…'cause…we're men and men do things like that."

        Gwyneth smiled and shot an approving glance at Jack.  He and Matthew rarely did things alone, so for them to have so much time together was really good for the little boy who only saw his father three weeks at a time and most of that time was spent with Gwyneth.

         "So lad- where are _yer_ kids?" Jack asked, looking around.

        Elizabeth smiled, "They're hardly children anymore- Sheldon and Suzanna are seventeen, Suzanna engaged to the butcher's apprentice, Sheldon is courting some young woman who he knew from school.  Cassandra is fifteen also courting some boy…" she stole a glance at Will who didn't look too happy with that fact.  "Jeffery is twelve and ready to go into the Navy…and Daphne is nine…"

        "Glad to be done having kids?" Gwyneth asked.

        Elizabeth and Elizabeth looked at each other and then at Jack and Gwyneth.  Elizabeth covered Matthew's ears and whispered, "Well we're hoping we won't…let's just say we have our…rhythm down pretty well."

        Jack blushed and looked away, not particularly comfortable talking about this while his best friend sat right across from him.  Gwyneth and Elizabeth smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

        Will cleared his throat, hoping to get away from the subject of his personal life.  "So any word form Trevor yet?"

        Gwyneth stopped smiling.  She had hoped to get a letter from him, but nothing had come yet.  And although she usually didn't get letters from him when he left- she would think this is more important than a run to Port Royal to get supplies.  She shook her head, "Nothing yet."

        "I'm just hopin' she hasn't killed him yet." Jack added.  The group smiled, letting off some of the tension that Will's question had created.  They all knew about what kind of trouble she was really in and the question that was in all their minds were, can he really get her back?

        "This King of yours really does have a nice place."

        Brenda shot a look at Trevor and growled from under her breath.  She had taken a permanent position on her bed, looking at the ceiling with her legs propped up against the wall with a pillow covering her.  She had felt a little strange in her current 'belly-outfit' and with Trevor in the room, it made it more uncomfortable.

        He had gone exploring.  That is, right after Phillip's _female_ servants came in to wash him.  Trevor nervously backed up and started speaking in French, looking at Brenda and then back at the servants.  Brenda was almost going to let them take him away, but she said that 'she' was very edgy and she would clean 'her'.

        "He's not _my_ King, Trevor."

        Trevor turned around from his spot on the balcony.  He walked through the open doors and said, "You're getting married to him, aren't you?"

        "I thought you were here to get me out of this jam."

        He crossed his arms, "I thought you didn't want my help."

        She didn't answer.  He went back to his spot on the balcony.  After a minute or so, she said, "What did you say yer name was?"

        He paused, _name?  The king didn't ask for a name…_ "Uh…he never asked for one."

        Brenda smiled, "I think we should call you Suzette…after mom's dog."

        Trevor turned around, "You're hilarious."

        "I think so."

        He paused, "Think of a French name…"

        "Suzette is a French name.  Of course if you were a man I would say you should be Roux, but you're a skirt…so that wouldn't work."

        He rolled his eyes, _I don't know how I'm going to out live this._ "You know…" Brenda went on, "I knew a girl who's name was Darlene…that doesn't really fit you…but we could make it work."

        He shook his head, "Enough has been 'worked' in this situation already.  Think of a name that starts with…I dunno…a 'T'?"

        She rolled her eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

        Trevor growled and walked back into the room, pacing.  Brenda kept thinking and then finally, a name hit her.  "Therese!"

        "Huh?"

        "Darlene had a babe and named it Therese!  It's perfect."

        He sighed, "Fine."

        "Good- now go clean up before someone comes in and sees you _not_ clean."

        He forced a smile and said, "Yes Your Majesty…" and bowed.  He quickly ran out of the room before the pillow she launched at him made contact with his head.  She sighed she read heard water slashing into the tub.  She sat upward and sighed again.  This was not turning out how she had planned it.  _That's true of most things in my life._ She thought to herself. 

        _I wasn't **planning** on getting engaged to Phillip…I wasn't planning on running into Trevor and have him damage the _Pearl._  I wasn't planning on him coming after me…now there's not only my life to be worried about, but his._

_        **He can take care of himself.**_

****_So can I._

_        **Then you can take care of yourselves…together.**_

        After about a half an hour, Trevor came out of the bathroom, cleaned and looking a lot better.  Setting aside the fact he had a dress on, of course.  "Trevor, we need to talk 'bout what we're goin' t' do!"

        He sighed, "When's the big day?"

        She paused, "Not sure."

        "Well find out when it is and then we'll work from there."

        She bit her lip and looked away, "I think you should go without me."

        "Excuse me?"  _I did **not** just come all this way to turn back around._

        "Trevor, I don't want the Spanish armada comin' after you as well as me…it'll just be best if you left me here!"

        "I came to get you!  I'm not leaving without you."

        Brenda sighed, this was harder than she thought.  "The sentiment is sweet, but I don't usually go on what's best for me!"

        "That's a given."

        "This is my mess an' I don't need you comin' in an' takin' care of it **for **me!  I have gotten myself out of more tight situations than you can count!  Now please…"

        "Brenda- your _parents_ asked me to come and get you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.  Enough said."

        "No!  You don't get it!  I don't-"  she was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.  She paused, her gaze focused on him.  She got up and told him to put the fabric hood over his head.  He did as he was directed and waited for the caller to make himself known.

        The caller turned out to be Ana.  Brenda immediately panicked.  She had seen Trevor before, and if she recognized him now, then there could be real trouble.  Ana had _drugged_ Brenda to get her here, what would she do if she found out Trevor was here to take her away?

        "Ana…this really isn't a good time."

        The Spanish pirate paused, "I heard you yellin'…an' I'm the only one in the whole palace who knows English...other than Phillip of course…but he's not too good at it."  She stood on her tip-toes to look over Brenda's shoulder, "Who are ye talkin' to?"

        Brenda paused, "I was talkin' to my old friend…she and I get into strong discussions about…things we're very…opinioned about."  She gave a weak smile and Ana pushed her way through the door.  Trevor had his head down and was standing against the wall.

        "What's yer name, woman?" Ana asked.

        "Therese, m'lady."

        Ana looked at Brenda and then back and Trevor.  "How old are you?"

        Trevor paused, "Six and forty, m'lady."

        Ana turned completely around, "She's forty six!  One of yer mother's friends?"

        Brenda nodded and shrugged at the same time, not giving Ana a definite answer.  "She's from France…if you wanted to know."

        "Phillip told me…" Ana said, walking toward Trevor.  Brenda bit her lip, "What are you doin'?"  Ana shrugged and kept walking towards him.  When she got close enough to touch him, Ana said, "Look at me woman."

        Trevor paused and then slowly lifted his face.  He had a piece of cloth around most of his face.  Brenda raised a brow.  She had seen women do that in different countries and it was most effective if you didn't want to recognize the person.  All you saw was the eyes, but if you had eyes that could be picked out of a crowd like Trevor's…then there was going to be a problem.

        Ana paused, narrowing her eyes, "Have we met before?"

        Trevor shook his head.  Ana looked and Brenda and she shrugged, "I don't think so."  Ana paused before walking past Brenda to the door.  "Phillip wanted me to tell you to meet him in his room.  He wants to have dinner with you."

        Jack gritted his teeth.  The man behind him _must've_ been drunk or was purposely trying to make Jack mad.  Who did that anyways?  Jack had heard many stories about himself and even started some, and all of them would strike _some kind_ of fear into their hearts.  But this man behind him…what was he _thinking?_

        Will and Jack and left the house after Will and Elizabeth got situated in the spare 'house'.  Elizabeth had wanted to learn how to ride Pearl, and Gwyneth promptly told the men to leave, saying it was a 'bonding time' and they two 'girls' needed it.  The men rolled their eyes and left for the nearest tavern.

        They had gotten to the 'Prancing Pony' about a half an hour before and since then Jack had heard this man who slurred his words, talking about him.  Now usually Jack didn't stand for men talking about him.  It got on his nerves real quick.  But a look from Will told him to ignore it.  That didn't surprise Jack.  Will wasn't usually the kind to 'make waves'.

        "Jack Sparrow," the man spat out, "Is a worthless cap'n, not t' men'ion man!"  Jack glanced towards Will.

        "It's not worth it…trust me." Will whispered to Jack.

        Jack rolled his eyes and took another drink of his rum.  _Gwyneth will shoot me if I get into a bar fight._ Jack thought to himself.  Brenda had gotten into one a couple months earlier with some men.  She came out with a black eye and the two men came out with dislocated limbs and broken jaws.

        The man went on and on, but Jack just couldn't take it.  He stood up quickly, looking at Will and then eyeing the man talking.  Carefully tucking away his anger, he said, "You know who I am?"

        The man looked him up and down and then made eye contact with him, "Why, yer bloody Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"

        Jack smiled sarcastically, "If ye knew who I am, then why are ye talkin' 'bout me?"

        The man smiled, his ego flaring.  "'Cause yer the worst pirate in the Caribbean."

        Jack was just about to punch him when Will held him back, "Steady…"

        The man laughed, "Ye need a whelp to 'old ye back?  Ye wouldn't punch me if ye 'ad the chance!  Yer a coward an' a fool!"

        Jack tried again but Will whispered in his ear, "Think about what's more important…"  Jack calmed, breathing hard.  He narrowed his eyes at the man and Will released his grip gingerly, "Yer not worth it." Jack scoffed and turned, about to sit.

        The man laughed again, "I could say the same thing 'bout yer ship."

        Jack paused, the words causing his hackles to go up.  He turned on his heel and said slowly, "What did you just say?"

        "Yer ship is more worthless than ye!  It gets attacked by a quartermasters ship an' is damaged fer more than a week!  Trash!  The _Black Pearl_ is TRASH an' should be treated as such!"

        Jack couldn't take it.  He had offended and insulted Jack, but insulting the _Pearl_ directly was a completely different thing.  Jack punched him then and there.  The man's eyes widened as he stumbled backward, looking from Jack to Will.  But Will wasn't going to interfere now.  The man started to run, but didn't get far until Jack picked up a chair and threw it his ankles, causing the drunk to take a bad fall.

        The rest was nothing but skin and bones connecting with skin and bones.

        "Jack, don't kill me for saying this…but you're not as young as you used to be!"

        "That was obvious when I got hit by the bloody redcoat."

        Gwyneth sighed and shook her head.  Will had a black eye and Elizabeth had grabbed him by the ear and led him out of the house.  He wasn't in a lot of trouble, but Elizabeth was probably happy that he got arrested on a different island.  He usually didn't start trouble- Gwyneth was surprised.

        Jack however was a different story.  Granted, Gwyneth hadn't been around him long enough to know what he was like in the past, but in their five years of marriage- she had learned that his temper rose rather quickly.  Something that Brenda in inherited from her dear old dad.  As soon as the four of them had come home from the battlement, Jack had taken off his shirt and laid back down on the kitchen floor, hoping the cool floor would help his throbbing back.

        Gwyneth felt like smacking him, "What even compelled you do to such a thing?"

        Jack sighed, he knew that was going to come up sooner or later in this conversation.  "Would you accept he insulted me?"

        "No.  Unfortunately for you, I've known Will longer than I've known you or Elizabeth and I know he wouldn't let you get away with that.  Now fess up."

        He opened his eyes, looking at her, "He insulted my ship."

        She raised a brow, "That's it?"

        "That's it?!  THAT'S IT?!" he said, sitting up on his elbows, "What do you mean, that's it?  He insulted _my_ ship!  My home!  No one gets away with that!"

        She sighed, biting her lip, "My mistake.  I see your point."

        "Good." He muttered, laying back down.

        She sighed, shaking her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

        He smiled, "I know a number of things you can do to me…"

        Gwyneth rolled her eyes, "I'm serious."

        "There's something that has to be done?"

        She paused, looking at him, "just stay out of fights, would you dear?  I don't want the Commodore throwing you off the island."

        He nodded non-committally and Gwyneth rolled her eyes again, used to the response.  She went to making dinner- at least she had something to do to keep her mind off the current situations happening around her.

---------

**AN2:** **Short little thing here, for those of you that have seen 'Chocolat' then you know that 'Roux' is pronounced 'Roo'…but for those of you who haven't seen it…that's how you say it!  Darn French…why can't they just speak English?**

**Author Thanks:**

**          Piper8188: Your wish is my command!  Elizabeth and Will visited!  No kids though…I would have to do a lot more work than I would like.  **

**          Dawnie-7**

**          PiratePrincess91**

**          Vicki Turner**

**          ThePinkPanther: Have any ideas on making Ana more Sands like?  I'm kinda stuck with her.  Just in general… But yea- Sands…is funny.  Johnny Depp does a great job with him.**

**          Emma436: Oh dear…the saving her isn't going as well as Trevor would've liked- as you can see by this chapter.  She's being rather…independent instead of dependent.  It would've been funny if the Kings servants actually would've taken him away- but of course then there's the fact he's a MAN and Brenda has a hard time trusting people, you know?  Short review this time!  Oh well, at least you reviewed.**


	8. Disturbed Sleep

**Author's Note: Emotional chapter.  Eek.**

**I saw 'Mean Girls' a couple days ago…It's amazing how much like it's High school…kinda scary actually.**

**--------------------**

"Liking your old friend?"

        Brenda looked up from her food, into Phillip's dark brown eyes, "Excuse me?"

        "Your friend…the woman?"

        "Oh!  Right…"  she sighed.  Was it her imagination or was this food upsetting her stomach.  _Whoever thought a pirate who can handle a storm perfectly on a ship can't handle rum…and Spanish food.  _She sighed again, _I have a strange stomach._  "She's everything that I remember…"

        Brenda hadn't really talked to Phillip since she got here.  She hadn't really looked at him either.  The reason was because she didn't want to be there in the first place.  She didn't want to be in this man's quarters and in Spain.  She wanted to be at home, preferably sitting on the couch with green tea talking with her mother. 

        But like she had said before, this place couldn't compare to home.

        "She likes her room, no?"

        Brenda paused, looking up, "She doesn't stay in my room?"

        "Goodness no!  She stays in the maids quarters…"

        Brenda bit her lip, "Uh…I didn't know that…but could we possibly make an exception?  She only knows two languages and neither of those languages your maids speak.  Would it be possible if she just stayed in my room?"

        Phillip paused, "If that's what she wants, then I'm sure that'll be okay."

        Brenda nodded, "That's what she wants.  Thank you."

        "Anything for you, darling."

        Brenda blushed and looked down at her food.  Yes, she definitely didn't want to be here.

        "How's Will?"

        Elizabeth shrugged.  She and Gwyneth were currently riding Pearl leisurely around his run, both in pants and light shirts.  Elizabeth had mused earlier that if she were caught like this in Port Royal, the whole family would surely be thrown off of the island.  Gwyneth laughed, saying Cape Clear was so much more…relaxing.

        "He's complaining about his eye hurting." Elizabeth went on, "Should they really be left alone together?"

        Gwyneth smiled, "They're with Matthew and helping fix the _Pearl_- I'm sure they're be safe."

        There was a long pause before Elizabeth said, "Do you ever think about Nathan?"

        Random wouldn't even begin to describe the word Gwyneth first thought of.  _Nathan?_  She hadn't thought about him…in ages!  Why would Elizabeth be thinking of such a thing?  This was the time when Gwyneth was glad she was behind the other woman, because right now she would've not liked Elizabeth to see what kind of face she was making.  Nathan hadn't been mentioned in over fifteen years, why would she bring it up now?

        "Why would you ask such a thing, dear?"

        Elizabeth shrugged, "I've been thinking about both my brother and father lately.  I know you're happily married- but don't you ever wonder?"

        "No!" Gwyneth answered too quickly.

        "I'm sorry…just forget I ever mentioned it."  Unfortunately, Gwyneth never forgot things easily.

        "You're _still_ here?" Brenda moaned as she entered the room, seeing Trevor on one of the couches, reading.  He rolled his eyes and didn't move. 

        "How was the dinner?" he asked.

        She growled, "None of your business."

        "That good?"

        "What do you mean 'that good?'  Couldn't you tell by my response how bloody good it was?"

        "In fact…I can." 

        She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the sink, splashing cold water on her face, "Then please tell me about it."

        "You didn't want to be there.  But as the evening progressed, you and the King had conversations…and you liked it.  And judging by your tone of voice…you're actually starting to like the chap- but you're not happy about that fact."

        She dried her face off and threw the towel at his head, "How dare you get into my head!" She said, half kidding, half not.  It was strange how he could get into her thoughts.  Of course he had always been able to do that- she never figured out how.

        She sat on her bed and started taking off the slippers she had been wearing all day.  She would never admit it- but they were pretty comfortable.  She might have to 'borrow' a pair before she left.  If she ever left, that is.  She was starting to lose hope.  She had been meaning to ask Phillip when the wedding date was, but never did.  Whenever she was about to, he brought up another topic.

        She absentmindedly started taking off her clothes.  She paused and looked at Trevor.  He had his eyes on his book.  "Keep yer eyes there devil boy."

        His eyes slowly raised and Brenda stomped her foot.  He quickly found out why.  "It's bad enough you have to stay in this bloody room!  Now give me my privacy!"

        He nodded, agreeing that was the one thing she needed.  And most likely the one thing she had left.  Maybe dignity, but in the getup she was dressed in today- Trevor was sure that all dignity had been stripped from her.     

Brenda took off her shirt, with her back facing him and then paused again, feeling Trevor's eyes on her, she turned her head, seeing him staring at her back.  _Most likely at my tattoo._ She thought.  "Stop it!" she yelled. 

        He looked up and quickly looked away, mentally slapping himself for being so…attracted to her.  This was going to be harder than he thought.

        _"What are you doing here?"_

_        "I had to come see you."_

_        Gwyneth clutched her robe, "Couldn't you do it at a more suitable hour?"_

_        "I had to tell you…I love you…marry me."_

        Gwyneth sat up with a gasp and grabbed her forehead.  _What a nightmare._ She thought to herself.  She looked around, not seeing anyone in her bed with her.  Then she remembered Jack had gone to take the _Pearl_ out.  It had finally been repaired and Jack gathered up the least amount of crew members he needed and left- saying he would be home in a fortnight. 

        For once, Gwyneth was glad her husband _wasn't_ there.  The dream she had just had was not about the man she'd been sharing a bed with for five years- it was about Nathan Swann.  Now, with cold sweat running down her spine, she realized just what kind of effect Elizabeth's comment had made. This was the second dream she had had in the past week.  Jack would be home soon enough and Gwyneth would need to either keep this from him, ignore it herself or talk to him about it.

        The latter she knew she wouldn't do.

        Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't exactly a man who would enjoy hearing that his wife was having dreams about some other man.

        _But Nathan is dead._

_        **Yes, but the memory is still there.**_

****_Jack is easily jealous as well._  She sighed.  This was getting her no where.  She got up out of bed, making Suzie pick up her head from the bed, where Jack usually slept and then go back to sleep.  Gwyneth started to pace, thinking about her options.  She had over-ruled telling him.

        _So the only option is to ignore it._

_        **Because there's no feelings you have for him still.**_

****_Nathan is dead and has been for more than fifteen years- I shouldn't be having these dreams about him._

_        **Have you completely gotten over him?**_

****Gwyneth paused, completely gotten over Nathan?  That voice inside her head was beginning to sound like Elizabeth.  She sighed and shook her head, "I love Jack." She said out loud, as if saying out loud would break some sort of curse she had over her.  "Jack helped me _get over_ Nathan!  He's the reason I…forgot Nathan." She frowned, forget?  Had she really forgotten him?

        She shook her head again, it didn't matter.  All that mattered was that she was married to Jack and loved him.  They had created a home together and a family and a life.  What else could she ask for?  She sighed and sat down at the foot of her bed and put her hand on her stomach. 

        _That's another thing.  I can't be thinking of Nathan when I think I'm with child._  Gwyneth sighed, all in all- this was not good.

        _Brenda sighed happily and rolled over on her side.  She lazily opened her eyes and smiled at the man at her side.  "Mornin' Love." He said to her.  She smiled wider and said softly, "I love you."  He gently kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her.  She did the same and pressed her ear against her chest- hearing his heart beat gave her comfort.  _

_        She lightly brushed her fingers over his bare chest.  She paused.  Bare?  She looked down at herself, she too was also bare-chested.  She gasped slightly and looked around.  Then something shiny caught her eye- a ring.  She looked on her left hand and her eyes widened as she saw a thin, plain silver band with a little, round, topaz jewel laid in it- around her ring finger._

_        Brenda looked up quickly, remembering the man she was with- the man had blond hair and blue eyes.  The man was Trevor._

        Brenda jolted out of bed with a gasp and then quickly hit the floor.  Hard.  She moaned and looked around.  Trevor was asleep in the chair with his hood over most of his face.  She sighed- relieved he hadn't seen or heard such a thing.

        "You need ice?" she heard.

        She growled and grabbed a pillow from her bed and chucked it at him.  "Back off Devil boy."

        "That fall must've not been pleasant…I was just taking care of you."

        "I don't need takin' care of!  I already told you that." She said, climbing back onto her bed.  She was obviously too close to the side than she had usually been.  She sighed and rolled over. 

        "Bad dream?" he asked after a minute.

        "None of yer business."

        "What's you're problem?" he asked, started to get cranky as well.

        Brenda sighed, "You are."

        He smirked and hoped she didn't see it, "You were dreaming about me?"

        "I didn't say that."

        He muttered something incomprehensible and Brenda let it go.  The last thing she needed was to loose any more sleep over Trevor.  The past dreams she had had were of being on the _Pearl_ or being at home with Gwen and her father- not of Trevor.

        The fact that she was in a bed with him and they were both bare-chested bothered her greatly.  Setting aside the fact that she was wearing a wedding band on her finger.  She wasn't even going to think about that right now.  She sighed and punched her pillow, not able to find it comfortable. 

        "Need a pillow-fluffer?"

        "Shut up Johnson- I'm tryin' to sleep here."  She rolled her eyes.  She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep this up.  She was either going to kill him or she was going to tell the king to do so.

        Brenda wasn't the only one having a rough night.  Trevor was usually a good sleeper.  Not light but not hard either.  He just needed one thing to fall asleep- total and complete silence. 

        The room he was in now was anything but silent.

        After Brenda had fallen out of her bed, she sounded like she was trying to man the _Pearl_ by herself by how much noise she was making in her bed- but when in fact she was only tossing and turning in the sheets.  _Dear Lord she must be having a nightmare,_ Trevor thought as he forced to keep his eyes closed.  The word that was mumbled from her mouth gave him a reason to think otherwise.

        "Trevor…" Brenda called quietly.  In a second his eyes were open and staring at her.  She looked like she was dead- with one arm flopping over the side of the bed on her stomach, her wild black hair was covering half her face and her leg was bent at the knee- suspended in mid-air.  Trevor waited for any indication that she had called his name for a reason, but nothing came.  He grunted and closed his eyes again.

        _Wait…what?_  His eyes popped open again and shifted to Brenda.  She had called him name, but was sleeping.  She was tossing and turning in her bed, acting as though she was being killed…and called out his name.  _She's bloody dreaming about me!_  He thought to himself- and the reaction he had was nothing that he _wanted_ to have.

        _Remember Katrina._ Trevor reminded himself when a slight smile started making it's way to his face.  Quickly thinking about Katrina and memories filled with her presence, he closed his eyes again, content with her image in his mind.

        Of course it wasn't very long until Brenda's actions floated into his head again.  _Why would she be dreaming about me?_  He sighed, not wanting to go into the complex info structure of a woman's mind.  _I'll never get any sleep unless I know._  He opened one eye, looking at Brenda, weighing the options of waking her up.  Those thoughts were quickly remedied when he remembered how much of a morning person she was.  And once he remembered- he shuddered and was determined never to wake her- whether it be on accident or on purpose.

        The reason for her dream would have to wait until tomorrow.

A knock on her door early the next morning told her that someone was here- who she didn't really care.  She knew it wasn't Trevor.  But when her servant announced the visitor Katrina looked up from her sampler and smiled politely, "Hello Captain Robinson, what can I do for you today?"  She got up and walked to him.  The young captain looked nervous as he turned his hat around in his hands.  His brown wig looked like it hadn't been brushed in two weeks and his green eyes darted around the room. 

        "I was wondering if _you_ could do something for _me._"

        She paused, raising an eyebrow.  She had heard rumors for her friends that he had had a growing affection towards her, never in her life would she think it was true.  It wasn't proper!  She was engaged.  "What would that be Captain?"

        He rubbed the back of his neck, "Would you accompany me to the ball tomorrow night?"

        Katrina shifted her weight to her other foot, her father had mentioned this ball.  It included dinner and dancing- two of the many she loved to do with Trevor.  _Who's off rescuing Brenda…_ She sighed.  Now she wished she hadn't forced him to go.  She wanted to go with him, not with Captain Robinson.

        Though it was the social event of the year and Katrina would love to go- her heart wasn't necessarily in it this time.  She wanted Captain Johnson at her side.  But when she looked into James Robinson's green eyes, she knew it was a mistake.  "Yes." She nodded and immediately wished she didn't have a weak spot for green eyes.

        Jack wasn't really sure which was worse.  Him losing sleep over his daughter being lost, or Gwyneth.  Each had it's equal parts of bitterness.  The taste that Jack knew very well- but Gwen…she didn't.  Jack knew the bitter taste that entered not only his mouth, but his entire being when something important was taken from him.  The bitterness often mixed with anger or fear or hurt.  When Barbossa took his ship, that was anger and bitterness.  When Beverly left him so long ago, that was hurt and bitterness.  Now, when Brenda had been kidnapped, it was fear and bitterness. 

        The familiar bitterness had entered his heart and his spirit once he and his love had found out what had happened to Brenda.  Clouded by it- he forgot to warn Gwyneth.  To warn her of the side-effects and of the dangers.  For she had never tasted this certain bitterness. 

        Side-effects of nightmares, sleepless nights and daydreams.  Dangers of falling into the land of 'what if'.  What if Brenda was dead?  What if she never came home?  Danger of falling in too deep into the land of 'what if' that you'd never return.  Ever.

        So as Jack watched his wife from the open door, he cursed himself for leaving her.  For leaving Gwyneth here alone to deal with the dangers of losing a child.  A child that wasn't completely hers but in a strong way- was.  Had she neglected poor Matthew?  Jack sighed.  It wasn't her fault if she had.  He should've stayed.  He should've taken responsibility and he should've been the father and the husband that this house so desperately needed. 

        From her rocking chair Jack noticed something he hadn't before.  Matthew was sleeping in her arms and Suzie was sleeping at her feet.  How could he so easily look these two important things over?  His mood lightened and he knew that no matter how depressed Gwen had been- she had kept these two things with her.  Most likely to somehow make up for a third thing not being there.  For not being at her side and for not being in her lap. 

        Jack turned his attention to the room.  It was Brenda's.  He should've known.  The rocking chair that Jack and Trevor made for Gwyneth when she was pregnant with Matthew had been moved to Brenda's room.  _To be near to her._ Jack thought.  He would've done the same thing.  He looked above the bed and saw the drawing Elizabeth had made years ago and that Jack had given to Brenda when they were both away from Gwyneth.  He realized from that picture that Gwen and Brenda looked alike.  _Truly mother and daughter._ He thought to himself.

        But now was time to wake his beautiful wife and son.  "Gwen love," he said lightly, touching her golden hair.  She stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes.  He kissed her ear and repeated himself.  Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Jack.  Seeing his dark brown eyes gave her instant comfort and warmed her from the inside out. 

"Jack." She breathed.  She kissed him and put all her emotion that she had been feeling for the past two weeks into that kiss.  He kissed back, and equally gave her all his emotions.  They pulled apart and looked at each other and smiled.  "Get Matty an' follow me." he said quietly.  She nodded and carried the still sleeping Matthew to their room.  Suzie woke up and lazily followed the couple and then plopped down in front of the bed- not willing to give out enough energy to jump onto the bed. 

Jack took off his boots, coat and hat and opened the covers and climbed in.  Gwyneth laid the sleeping Matthew next to his father and he curled up next to him like instinct.  Then Gwyneth took off her robe and slippers and climbed in next.  She gave a great sigh and covered herself up.  Jack lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek and said, "Sleep without worries t'night, love."

        She smiled weakly, "I don't think I know how…"  She grabbed his hand and kept it on her cheek while she closed her eyes, savoring her husband's rough but sweet touch.  "I love you." she whispered.

        "I love you." he whispered back.  Something he rarely did, usually showing his love in actions.  But tonight he had a feeling Gwyneth needed more than actions.  It took those words to make her his years ago and tonight it would take those words to calm her weary spirit.

        She smiled, her lips wavering, threatening to cry out.  But she bit them to keep them under control.  She met his gaze and nodded, to some how reassure him that she wouldn't cry and that she believed his words.  He nodded back and said, "Happy t' have me home?"

        She would've laughed if she wasn't feeling like crying.  "Very."  And with that, she closed her eyes, holding tightly to the hand that was on her cheek until she fell asleep.

        The sun rose the next morning with Brenda still awake from the night before.  The dream was haunting her and she spent most of her time either staring at the ceiling or staring at Trevor.  And as much as she didn't want to admit it- she did the latter more often.

        **_Is that why you two fell asleep together on the couch?_**

**_          I never did that._**

****Jonathan and Mark's word stung her.  She had remembered but in the past few years had tried to bury that memory as far as she could.  Through the years she had tried over and over to forget Trevor's face, his touch, his voice- and had succeeded until he blasted her ship. 

        She turned and looked out her bay windows- determined to put her past behind her like she had for so many years.  He was engaged.  Of course, so was she. 

        Sighing, Brenda got up and forced herself to clean up.  She got dressed quickly and was about to leave the room with Trevor threw a pillow at her bad.  She turned on her heel and saw him putting a clean shirt on.  She quickly looked at the floor, seeing his chest and remembering her dream. 

        "What was with you last night?"

        "Do you not remember me sayin' it was none of yer business?"

        "Look- I'm trying to help you here, so the least you can do is be civil to me."

        Brenda rolled her eyes.

        "Where are you going?"

        "I don't have to tell you that!"

        "Actually, you do." Trevor said and pointed to his cloak.  She sneered.

        "I want to go explore.  If you want to come along then you'll have to do it quick and you'll have to not talk.  'Cause remember- you only know English and French."

        He groaned slightly, put the cloak on and put the hood up and together they walked down the hall.

        "Why do you want to leave anyways?"

        "'Cause I'm goin' insane in that little room.  I need to move around, be in different places!  I need freedom.  And this palace is anythin' but freedom."

        Trevor frowned sarcastically, "Aw, I bit the Kingy won't be happy to hear you say that."

        "He's not gunna know, Devil boy."

        "That remains to be seen.  And what's with you callin' me 'boy'.  Do I look like a boy to you?"

        She stopped walking and turned to look at him.  Trevor rolled his eyes, knowing it was a mistake to ask.  But before he could tell her to forget the question- she said, "You look the same since the day I met you."

        "I highly doubt that.  I was seventeen when you met me.  Now I'm twenty one.  A lot of things have changed."

        Before she could respond she started walking again, but before she took one step the floor opened up beneath her and practically swallowed her up.  Trevor watched in amazement as she was gone in three seconds.  He paused and then ran forward, hoping the floor would swallow him up as well.  And before he knew it, he was surrounded by darkness.

----------------------------

**Author Thanks:**

**          Dawnie-7: Um…Chocolat…yes.  Good food, good movie.  **

**          ThePinkPanther: I know!  He's like the outcast in every movie he plays!  Eddie Scissorhands!  If you like Brenda's "Go Trevor, Stay Trevor" it'll get much better soon.**

**          PiratePrincess91: The "love" between Trevor and Brenda will…come at a later.  Around chapter twelve…but there will be progression with it before then.**

**Piper8188:**** Yea…I tried to think if that could really work with the Ana looking at Trevor thing…But then I remembered it was my story.  Heh.  You like Will and Liz, don't you?**

**          Emma436:  Jeez, no wasting time this time, eh?  Take up the whole page!  YESH! Lol.  You're awesome.  Okay- the name thing…I can explain!  I was looking up French names online and there's like NONE!  The others were Toni and Triage…well the ones I liked at least.  So I thought, what the heck?  It's my story anyhow.  shrugs Yea- with Jack and the bar fight…I got inspired by Star Trek…(I'm a Trekkie) and I thought it'd be an interesting thing to see…Jack in a bar fight.  Seems to make sense!  He just needs to get prodded enough, you know?  I might just use you're 'engaged' idea…is that okay?  **


	9. You'll Think of Me

Darkness.

        Pain.

        "Mom?"

        Darkness.

        Pain.

        "Mom?"

Surrounded by inky blackness and agony, Brenda struggled to see where she was, find out anything that would've helped her.  A whimper escaped her lips when she found out how hard that was, "Mum?"

        Nothing.

        Brenda wasn't sure if her eyes were open or closed by how much darkness there was.  She sighed and  suddenly remembered that she was in Spain.  _No mom._ She had been walking with Trevor somewhere…_Trevor!_  She tried getting up, but yelped in pain.  Her arm and ankle were throbbing with pain.  She laid back down where she was laying and said, "Trevor?" weakly.

        She heard a moan somewhere and her hopes rose.  He had followed her somehow.  "Trevor?" she repeated, "Are you there?"

        "I could answer that if I knew where 'there' was." She heard in the distance.

        "Can you see anything?"

        "Not really.  You?"

        "No."

        "Are you hurt?  You weren't prepared for that fall- I was."

        She paused, _he voluntarily fell?_  "I think I may've broken my arm and ankle."

        "Can you move them?" She heard him ask, his voice was either becoming clearer, or was coming closer.

        "No.  They hurt!"

        "Calm down." He sighed and then paused.  She heard him moving up a wall.  "There seems to be a stone wall…if I can find a torch…" he paused again.  "Found it." He said and then went searching through his pocket for a match.  Once he lit the torch, Brenda saw that he was only twenty feet away.  He saw her and ran to her.

        They seemed to be in a large empty room- the floor was sand and there were tables and chairs everywhere.  Trevor lit some other torches and lit up the whole room.  He hung up his and went to her side. 

        "Anything else hurt?"

        "No."

        He paused, looking her over and then focusing on her head, "Your head is bleeding…"

        She winced when he touched it, "Really?"

        He nodded and ripped off part of his sleeve of his cloak.  He then tied it around her head, "Hey!  Not so tight." She griped.

        He rolled his eyes, "I would rather save your blood instead of havin' it run everywhere, how 'bout you?"  She sneered but didn't respond.  "Now…" he started, looking her over again, "Can I touch you?"

        "Excuse me?"

        "Pick you up," He said, clarifying his request.

        She narrowed her eyes, "I don't like to be touched…if you still remember that."

        Trevor rolled his eyes and said, "Do you have a better idea?  Can you walk?"

        Brenda bit the inside of her lip, too proud to let him know that she couldn't even get up- let alone walk.  She sighed and looked at him, "Just pick me up."

        He nodded and carefully hooked one arm around her bent legs at the knee, and then around her back.  He lifted her with ease but commented, "Don't eat so much," sarcastically.

        She hit the back of his head with her uninjured hand and said, "I eat plenty an' you know it.  But Pirate ships only have soup and bread."

        He agreed, knowing that's usually what they had - if there was any food on the ship, which wasn't always a guarantee.  He carried her over to one of the many tables that were set up around the room.  She groaned and made herself comfortable on the table with little cushioning.  "Now what?"

        Trevor looked up, "Who knows how far we fell."

        "Meaning?"

        "Meaning, we wouldn't be able to get a hold of your king."

        She growled, "Stop bloody callin' him my King.  He's gunna be someone else's King as soon as we get outta here."

        He looked at her, "Are you going to tell him you're not going to marry him?"

        "Well I actually don't know what I'm going to do…but whatever it is, it's going to be soon.  The wedding will come soon enough and then I'll be gone for good."

        Trevor smirked and looked around again, "We can't climb these walls…why would the ceiling be so high in the first place?"

        She looked around, somewhat ignoring his question.  The tables around her had straps on them.  There were buckets of coals that looked far too old to have been used lately.  In the buckets were branding irons.  There were ones for pirates and adulators and many others that Brenda hadn't ever heard of being used before.  She looked and saw that there were cages with fire pits underneath them.  Also around the room were whips, and irons.  Then she saw open cabinets with little jars in them.  She could faintly read them, and saw that each and everyone was a poison.  She paused, this was no ordinary room.  This was a torture chamber.

        "..I guess we could-"

        "Trevor!"

        Trevor's head turned and looked at Brenda who had grabbed onto his arm.  "What's wrong?"

        "While you were lookin' up, I was lookin' 'round.  Now you do the same- notice anything…out of the ordinary?"

        Trevor did as he was asked and then a look of shock appeared on his face.  "It's a torture chamber…" he seemed amazed by that little fact.

        "Aye, an' it's givin' me shivers, now let's go."

        "Seriously?"

        "Aye!" she said, getting ready to get off the table.  "I don't like bein' here knowin' people have been killed an' tortured in here."

        "Alright…" he said, sounding unsure.  But with Brenda getting ready to sprint when she couldn't even walk, Trevor knew she was serious.  She refused to be picked up so she put her good arm around his shoulder as she cradled her broken left arm to her.  And slowly she and Trevor made it out of the room with her limping and him holding a torch to light their path.

        Wistfully, Ana whistled down the hall.  Having breakfast usually didn't make her this happy, but he had told her she was free to go.  Now, as she walked to Brenda's room to wake her up she thought about what she was going to tell the other female pirate.  _She probably wants me gone anyways…_Ana thought to herself.  After all she had kidnapped her and brought her here against her will, why would Brenda want her here?

        She looked around and saw no guard posted at her door.  _Phillip must've thought that now she has a personal chambermaid, she'll behave..._ Ana shook her head slightly and opened the door, "Brenda, rise and shine!"  She looked around, the room was empty.

        Empty?

        She ran to the balcony and saw thousands of feet below her and no rope.  Brenda wouldn't have tried that.  Wait, where was her chambermaid?

        "Hello?" Ana said, running through the room. 

        Nothing.

        "They left.  But where?" Ana said to herself, thinking out loud.  "'Round the palace perhaps?"  She knew that Brenda got antsy, but how long have they been gone?  They could be anywhere by now.  And wouldn't she also get hungry?

        No matter what she was doing - this seemed too little to ignore.  Ana bolted out of the room and headed for Phillip's personal chamber.  She had to tell him.

        "Where are you two going?"

        Two children turned on their heels, dressed in travel clothing and almost out the door.  The thirteen year old boy stood up straight while the fifteen year old girl crossed her arms behind her, giving her best puppy-dog look.

        "No where…" they said together.

        Beverly raised her eyebrow, "The truth would be nice." She put her hands on her hips, trying to look mean.

        "Mom, your gray eyes give you away - you're not mad." said the girl.

        "Charity - I want the truth - you two get into too much trouble when you're together.  Tell me where you're going."

        The brother and sister exchanged looks and then looked at their mother, "We're going to go see Samuel and Amber…" the boy said.

        Beverly smirked, "Their not back from their honeymoon yet James…"

        They exchanged looks again and were about to throw out another excuse when the doorbell rang.  Charity answered the door finding an officer.  "Yes?" she said.

        "Mrs. Norrington?"

        Beverly walked to the door, "Yes?"

        "A letter for you, ma'am." He handed her a letter and then left quickly.  She took it and studied the handwriting on the front of the envelope.  "Shut the door, would you James?"

        She heard the door shut but then realized her mistake.  She looked up and found both her children gone.  She rolled her eyes and went into the parlor, quickly opening the letter.  Her eyes found the bottom first, wanting to know who wrote her.  Her eyes enlarged and she got up, ran up the stairs and into her husband's study.

        "James!"

        James Norrington, writing a letter himself looked to his wife, "What is it dear?"

        Out of breath she held out the letter, "It's a letter from Gwyneth."

        James' eyes narrowed, not seeing the need for running, "The problem with that is…?"

        "She never writes unless she and Jack are having a problem…"

        He paused, "Well then read it." He knew that she only read letters dealing with Jack to him, instead of by herself.  Saving both of them the trouble they had had when he visited four years ago.

        She cleared her throat and started reading, "Beverly, I hope this letter finds you all well.  I can only imagine what you and James must be going through with Charity and James Jr. entering their teenager years.  We received the invitation for Samuel's wedding, and we're both sorry we couldn't attend, but I'm sure you've heard from either my brother or the Turners…that Brenda and Trevor have both gone to Spain to get Brenda out of an engagement to King Phillip Bourbon.

        "The thing that brings me to write you is something that Elizabeth mentioned a fortnight ago - Nathan.  Surely I've told you about him…well she mentioned him and now he's been in my mind and my thoughts.  I think-"

        Beverly stopped and looked at her husband, "Sweetie, now that I see it - it's more of a personal matter, would you mind if I read it by myself?"

        He smiled, "Of course not."

        She nodded and left the room, going back to the parlor before reading the rest.  As she did, Gwyneth went over how she was feeling unsure about her feelings towards Jack.  That she loved him, but felt as if she still loved Nathan and that she thought she was wronging Jack by feeling that way.  "Have you ever felt like this?" Gwyneth asked towards the end.  That hit Beverly like a ton of bricks. 

        When she married Antonio - she never had one thought about Jack.  Never.  But when she married Norrington- she remembered Antonio and almost mistook James for him. 

        She leaned back in her chair and wondered if she should write Gwyneth about her experiences.  _Help her._ It didn't take much to convince her and quickly she had out a quill and paper.

"No."

        "There's no where else!"

        "No!"

        "Stubborn fool."

        "I come from a long line of stubborn fools."

        "Fine!  Then you can stay out here."

        Brenda frowned, "I'm not goin' in there!"

        "You need you're rest!  And I preferably like to be sitting without rats."

        "Baby."

        Trevor rolled his eyes.  They had been down there for at least two hours.  Walking.  Both their stomachs were growling from not eating since the night before and not having breakfast before going on their walk.  Brenda's ankle was killing her and after some time, she finally told Trevor.  He then went looking for a room for them.  All they had seen lately were locked doors, rats and hallways.  So they retraced their steps and Trevor blew the lock with his pistol.

        Now she was complaining about the room.  Of course the room was a jail cell so she had room to be…hesitant.

        "We're the only ones down here."

        Brenda raised an eyebrow, "You don't know that!"

        He paused, "So I'm scared of rats and you're scared of being locked up.  Deal.  Now get over it and lets go in!"

        "Why?  We can rest out here as easily as we can rest in there!"

        "There's rats out here."

        She narrowed her eyes, "Are you tellin' me I have to give in t' yer fears?"

        Trevor sighed, he was tired of this.  Too bad he couldn't just lock himself in there.  "How about this, we'll go into the cell, leave the cell door open, but close the door to the hallway- that way the rats won't keep us company _and_ the cell will be open and you won't be locked in.  Savvy?"

        She eyed him, a fear of someone else in this hell lingering over her.  But she nodded anyways.  She was the one whose ankle was killing her.  She _needed _to sit down or lay down.  And she did appreciate Trevor finding a room for them. 

        She hobbled in and sat on the single cot in the cell.  Trevor followed her and quickly chased out the rats with his torch that he wasn't willing to leave.  He closed the door and put a chair in front of it and turned and looked at Brenda who already had laid down and closed her eyes.

        "Tired?" He asked.

        She nodded lazily, "I'm beat.  I didn't get any sleep last night."

        "I know," He said absentmindedly.  He sat down on the floor and leaned against her cot.

        "What do you mean, you know?"

        "I heard you tossing and turning last night.  I figured you were having a nightmare." He of course left out the part of her calling his name.  His mind had changed about wanting to know what she was dreaming about. 

        She sighed, "I miss mom."

        Trevor nodded, somewhat missing his own parents.  "You and Gwen have gotten rather attached haven't you?"

        Brenda swallowed, feeling a lump form in her throat.  "Aye." She answered simply, remembering everything the two had done for each other in the past five years.

        "Remember when she and Jack had that big blow out and she was totally numb to everyone?" Trevor asked.  Brenda smiled slightly.  She was thinking about the same thing.

        "Aye, and I had to shoot her lock off."

        **"I'm more upset over the stupid lock than you are!  Doesn't that seem a tad bit wrong to you?"**

**          "Locks can be fixed, right Brenda?"**

**          "Yes of course bloody locks can be fixed!  But can you?!"**

        Brenda remembered the day with perfect clarity.  How calm and controlled and unfeeling Gwyneth had been when Brenda shot off her lock.  And how mad Brenda had gotten at her.

        **"Then you'll be happy to fix it."**

**          "You can fix it yourself."**

        Brenda shook her head, not knowing what must've been going through her mother's head during that time.

        "Why didn't you come with us?"

        Brenda turned her head towards Trevor, "What?"

        "Gwyneth came out of her shell that day- and you made it happen, yet when she went to go talk to everyone, you didn't come along, why not?"

        Brenda paused, "You remember that?"

        Trevor nodded.

        She sighed, "I dunno…I guess it felt weird 'cause you were family an' I wasn't.  Yet in a way I felt like family to her…" she paused a moment, "She made me get close to her…made me open up to her…an' that was the only way I was ever going to.  She was a mother before she had to be."

        "Gwyneth's always been like that- but she's always liked you.  Whenever she talked about Jack- which was little, she mentioned his sweet little daughter.  I wonder what happened…"

        Brenda rolled her eyes, letting that comment slide.  She thought back to the day she had been furious at her dad for lying to her and how Gwyneth had forced a hug on her.  The thing she needed most she was running from.  Tired from only a couple hours of walking around, Brenda began to slip into sleep land, uttering one word before falling completely into it, "Gwyneth."

        "Brenda…Brenda…"  Gwyneth's mind floated into consciousness as her dream about Brenda ended.  It was probably the first dream she had had all week that wasn't about Nathan. 

        When she opened her eyes and saw her bed was deserted, she frowned.  She had hoped Jack would be around.  Just when she was about to call out his name, he came through the doorway and then shut the door.  She gave him a confused look and he jumped slightly when he saw her awake.

        "Did I wake you, love?"

        "No…" she said, stretching and yawning, "where were you?"

        He crawled under the covers and immediately wrapped Gwyneth in his arms.  She sighed contently and remembered how much she truly missed him.  "I went and put Matthew in his own bed.  He was still sleeping though…you two must've had a tough week…"

        She nodded, not willing to go into detail.  "I'm glad you're home."

        "Aye."

        Gwyneth paused, something pressing in her mind.  She wasn't sure if she should tell him, but it couldn't hurt anything.  "Jack…"

        "Hmm?"

        "You don't consider yourself old, do you?"

        "If I considered myself old, I'd be dead…" he paused, "Why?"

        She bit her lip, thinking it'd be easier to show him.  She grabbed one of his hands and moved it down to her stomach, "I think I'm pregnant."

        Jack's eyes enlarged and then went back to normal.  He swallowed hard, "P-pregnant?"  She nodded.  "Are you sure, love?"

        She nodded again, "Yes.  And although there's still a chance I might loose the baby…it's there."

        He scratched his chin, removing his hand from her abdomen to do so, "Love, I'm not mad.  This _is_ unexpected though."

        "I know.  Maybe we should start working on getting our 'rhythm' right."

        He grinned and nodded, "Or else we'll be having babies when I'm in my seventies."

        She smiled, cuddling up next to him, "What do you mean, 'we'?"

Betrayer.

        Liar.

Insensitive fiend.

        These thoughts shouldn't have entered Katrina's head while she was latched onto Captain John Robinson's arm- but they did.  She had said yes because she felt sorry for the man.  She had suspected that he had a liking towards her, so when he asked her to this ball- she felt bad and had agreed.

        But she hadn't been expecting the questions about Trevor.

        Now she felt like she was practically cheating on Trevor…that she was wronging him badly that she would be embarrassed if he ever found out…that she would be uncomfortable to even tell him the truth about.

        But why should she be uncomfortable?

        John was a good man, and sweet and very…respectable.  She wasn't ashamed of him in anyway.  But she had put herself in a bad position.  She was engaged to be married in four months, her fiancé was in Spain rescuing another woman from danger and she was holding on to the arm of another man.  All in all- it didn't look good.

        "Stop worrying." John whispered as they walked to a table.  Her eyes darted up, _how did he know I was worrying?_  But it was obvious- everyone knew of her and Trevor's engagement.  John and Trevor even knew each other, so he must've known as well.

        "What makes you think I'm worried?" She whispered back, not wanting to give away her feelings.  But she feared if he already she was worried, then this question wouldn't do her any good.

        "You cut off the blood flow to my arm." He said as she sat and then he sat.  She smiled at him, blushing slightly.

        "Are you sure that's not just from you bending it for half and hour?"

        He smiled back, "I'm positive.  You're grip was tighter than many men's I've met."

        She rolled her eyes slightly and sighed, somewhat relaxing.  Now that they weren't mingling, she didn't have to answer the question, 'Where's Captain Johnson?' to everyone who they talked to.  She watched the people dance, trying to get her mind off the current situation.

        John bit his lip, watching her watch everyone dance.  "Would you care to join them?" he asked quietly.

        She turned and looked at him, a bit surprised.  "Dance you mean?"

        He nodded.

        Katrina looked out on the floor and then back at his green eyes.  _What can it hurt?_  She nodded and he took her out onto the floor, and before she knew it she was feeling the exact same way she had when she arrived.

        _Why do I get this feeling at the pit of my stomach every time I'm with him?_  She asked herself, not necessarily wanting an answer, but quickly realizing the answer once she thought about it.  She sighed and tried to not think about the feelings she was getting towards Captain Robinson and tried to think about the feelings she already had for Captain Johnson.

**Author Thanks:**

**          ThePinkPanther: I dunno if you'll get this before you leave on the 25th…because I don't think you're on the same time zone as I am- BUT I HOPE SO.  A whole month?  I might be done with the story by then!  We'll see tho…**

**          Emma436: Short reviews right and left here!  JEEZ!  No, I'm just kidding.  My reviews for your story aren't as long as some of yours have been…speaking of your story…clears my throat with all I have in me Where's an update?**

**Anyways, to your review!  Awesome- because the more I though about it, the engagement thing was really good. Except, it's not going to be used the way you thought…it'll be kinda contorted. You're completely right, the Nathan thing- TOTALLY RANDOM!  But oh well.  It works with what I wrote…which wasn't what I had planned at all…hmm…Okay- the Brenda falling into the ground…it was kinda like a trap…like the palace used/uses when it gets invaded, you know?  And that's why it falls into a torture chamber…get it?  But I also used it as a way to get Brenda and Trevor alone together…**

**          PiratePrincess91: **"see, there we go, secretly, she wants to marry Trevor, yay!"  **I cracked up when I read that.  That's hilarious…!  You're whole review made me smile.  A bit of enthusiasm about Brenda and Trevor gettin' together?  Oh Katrina…she's having a bit of trouble, as you can see by this chapter.  I'm glad I got Jack in character for the last chapter, I was kinda scared about that…**

**          Piper8188: That's amazing!  I think your review was longer than Emma's!  That's amazing!  Predicting…yes!  He knows her so well- that's all!  (hehe)   Pregnancy…yes…men have to be nice to their wives so they won't get clobbered.  Like I told Emma, I am going to use her idea for the engagement thing…but it's going to be used differently…so you'll have to wait and see!**

**          Dawnie-7: You're totally right about the Nathan thing…you're the ONLY person who mentioned that Jack might not like that.  Good job…you're right…but I'm not going to give TOO much away. smiles******


	10. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: Okay, so I was bored online the other day and I decided to go check out my story…and what I found was disappointing and irritating!  Usually I separate different 'scenes' if you will, with little stars!  But they weren't there!  On ch. 9 or 8!  So I was really irritated at that because I know that makes it difficult to follow and I am SOOO sorry.  I'll try something different with this chapter…tell me if it works.**

**And I'm also sorry about getting this out awfully late…**

****

Trevor was starting to get mad.  They had been down here, wandering around, finding no way out and finding nothing more than empty cells, some dead, decomposed bodies and rats.  He was sure that most of the day had passed and no one had come looking for them.  They both were irritated, hungry and tired - all of these combined made each other's company…worse.

        "Is that a scar?"

        "You know, I would appreciate if you kept yer bloody hands t' yerself."

        "I can't.  I'm helping you walk."

        She growled, "Well at least you can stop rubbin' yer fingers over my skin like it's silk."

        "It's actually pretty soft…"

        With her hand that was holding on to his shoulder, she hit him over the side of the head. He rolled his eyes, expecting such.  He sighed as they came to a cross in their path.  "Right or left?"

        "Left."

        He nodded and went left with her.  After a few minutes of silence she said, "Did yer mother ever teach you the story of Peter Pan?"

        "What?"

        "Peter Pan!  You know, Neverland and Cap'n Hook?  Did yer mother ever tell you that story?"

        "No, I think Elizabeth did though…" he said, looking down, "Why do you ask?"

        She shrugged, "I was so scared of crocodiles after that story.  And when I was little I always left my door open, just in case Peter Pan wanted to whisk me away to Neverland…" she shook her head, "I thought I was going to marry him and live there."

        Trevor smiled to himself, "Well now you're in Spain and ready to marry the King."

        She snorted, "I'd hardly call myself ready.  I don't want to limp down the aisle."

        He shrugged, "I don't think it was broken…or is.  It's just…weak.  By the time you two get married, it should be healed."

        "I thought you were going to get me outta this."

        He stopped, "I thought you could take care of yourself."

        Brenda paused, and motioned to keep moving, "Oh yea…I can.  I just haven't thought of a solid plan yet."  She paused, "Have you?"

        He laughed, "Yes, but since you don't need my help, then you don't need to hear it, do you?"

        She sneered, cursing herself for being so independent.  It's dad's fault.  "Right.  I don't need yer help…I was just seeing if you came prepared."

        "I wouldn't have dressed up like a skirt if I wasn't prepared."

        She frowned, seeing his point.  "Well…then you can tell me yer plan - it wouldn't hurt anything…right?"

        He smirked and shook his head slightly, "I give up.  I'll tell you."  He paused, and stopped walking and lowered his head next to her ear and whispered, "I was going to run away during the night."

        She frowned as he went back to walking.  "You lie.  That wouldn't do anything!  Ana would just come after me again!"

        He grinned and Brenda could've sworn it was like her father's grin, "I know."

        She shook her head, "Jerk."

        He shrugged, "I told you my plan, now get off my back."

        "Liar."

        "Yes, but you never said you wanted the truth."

 ****

        "No honey, put your leg in the stirrups."

**        Sounds familiar.**

        "There you go…now are you comfortable in the saddle?"

        "Yes Mama."

        "Good, now hold tightly to the reins."

**        You learned that lesson quickly.**

        "Pearl is trained to run when you click your tongue, walk fast when you pop your lips and then walk slow when you make kissy sounds."

        **Did you teach ****Pearl**** that?**

        Matthew giggled, "But always pull on the reins when you want him to slow down.  He'll respond better to that."

**        Then you taught him well.**

        "You ready, honey?"

        Matthew nodded, and she nodded back, making kissy sounds to Pearl.  He quickly trotted around the open run.  Gwyneth crossed her arms and sighed.  She had been trying desperately to ignore the voice in her head, why was Nathan's voice plaguing her?

        This had never happened before.  Even after he died- sure, she had dreams about him, but voices?  Never.  This was out of the ordinary and it was freaking her out.

        Not to mention what her husband would think if she told him.  I can imagine it now, 'Jack, remember Nathan?  Yea, well he's kinda haunting me'. Gwyneth rolled her eyes.

        **Ashamed of me Gwen?******

_          Never._

        **Then tell Jack…he'll understand.**

        Gwyneth paused.  She was going insane.  That was the only logical answer.  She had having conversations in her head with a man who had past away more than fourteen years ago.  Either that or I have a demon on my tail.

        As Matthew drew nearer on Pearl, Gwyneth tried to shake off the feeling she was having.  But somehow she felt as if it was bigger than just a dead man coming back to haunt her.

****

        "Sir, we've looked everywhere.  They're no where to be found."

        Phillip sighed.  And hour of looking and no sign of Brenda and her friend.  There's only one place they could be…But if they are down there, then they've seen everything.  I had intended on keeping that buried.  A secret forever.

        Maybe this is where he needed to trust his future wife. 

        "Follow me." He told his five head soldiers.  They went halfway across the palace, down three flights of stairs and then stood in front of two wooden, old, doors.  They were bolted locked.

        He sighed while the five men waited for an explanation.  He took out a bunch of keys and took the largest one to open all of the locks on the two doors.  When he was finished, he turned to his men and said, "What you see in here, stays in here.  You tell no one and you mention this to no one, you got it?"

        They nodded and opened the doors, ready to find the two missing women.

****

        Brenda paused, "Hold on." She said, grabbing onto Trevor's shirt.  Had she heard something?  "Did you hear that?"

        Trevor looked and around and waited, seeing if it would happen again.  It did.  An echo of Brenda's name from a deep voice.  They looked at each other and started yelling and walking towards the sound. As they yelled, they heard voices coming towards them.       

        Trevor pulled on his hood just as they rounded a corner and bumped into Phillip and his five men.  Literally.  Phillip ran to Brenda and kissed her cheeks, asking immediately what had happened to her.  "We fell." Trevor said, aggravated.  He wanted to leave this hell, and all the King was doing was giving more affection to Brenda than she ever would've wanted.

        Brenda somehow managed to push herself away from Phillip and back into Trevor's arms.  She and he carried on a conversation in Spanish and Trevor even heard his name, his woman name that is, a couple times.  He hoped she was explaining to him about how they got down here.

        "Baths, Therese?"

        Trevor's head went up.  "Food." He said, distorting his voice.  Phillip smiled and nodded.  They quickly got out and up to their rooms.  Brenda seemed extra quiet as the maids started running a bath for her.  Trevor hoped there would also be a bath in his future, but the first thing on his mind was food and…relieving himself.

        As soon as he was relieved and trays of food had been brought in and the maids had left, Trevor asked, "What's with you?  Not a word since we got back."

        Brenda sighed and sat on the bed, head in her hands.

        Trevor raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

        She looked up, her hands covering her mouth.  She moved them slightly and said, "Phillip told me when he wants to get married…that this incident changed everything…"

        "Oh really?  Like what, a week?  A fortnight?  That'd be better…to get a plan and all."

        Brenda shook her head, looking at him.  A genuine look of worry crossing over her face, "Two days."

****

        Jack remembered his reaction to Elizabeth when he first met her so many years ago on Port Royal.  She was beautiful but feisty.  Jack seemed to shrug it off, not like she was important in any way.  Not to him at least.  Though the fact that Will had an…obsession, almost, with her intrigued Jack. 

        Will was a blacksmith and she was a Governor's daughter.  He was barely middle class, having no parents, and she was upper class.  Why the two had a connection with each other was a mystery to Jack until he heard the story of Will's rescue. Still, why wouldn't they grow apart?

        After the Barbossa fiasco, and Jack was in a cell the day before his hanging, he wondered what Will and Elizabeth were doing.  They had just been on a grand adventure…rescuing each other, saving each other and giving up themselves to do so.  Why? That was the question that plagued Jack.  Why would they be so devoted to each other when they haven't been…intimate with each other?  When they're from such different backgrounds?  Why? 

        For Jack, trusting women wasn't exactly something he did regularly so he didn't understand why Will trusted Elizabeth with his heart.  He had obviously given it to her and she had done the same…both not really realizing it.  Jack hadn't fully comprehended the idea.

Until he met Gwyneth.

        He had trusted her so much in the first month of knowing each other.  He had given away more of his feelings than he had wished to, and after Beverly, Jack wasn't sure he could trust another woman with those kinds of feelings.

        After Gwen left, he had written a letter to her.  Completely out of his nature, when he thought about it now, but that had kept them together.  When Jack had returned to Port Royal fourteen years after she left, he was sure she would be married.  But she had held on to her feelings, and he quickly realized that he had too.  That's when he knew that he could trust her with anything.

        But now, now as he sat in bed, knees up, arms on his legs, looking at his wife- trust was not the first thing that entered his mind.  She was sleeping peacefully as ever, but something about tonight was different.  It had woken Jack up in fact, and he was sure he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

        She was moaning, as if she was in pain- but not too much.  And one word escaped her lips, "Nathan."

        Jack grunted as she said it again.  Who the blast is Nathan?  He thought to himself.  He never would've expected Gwyneth of all people to be with another man when she was already married, so why was she saying another man's name?

        Jealousy quickly crept upon Jack like a shadow.  He began to look at his wife in a completely different way- without even knowing an explanation.  But the way he saw it- he didn't need one.  He had enough proof right here.  He quickly got out bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

****

        Gwyneth was in pain.  It was obvious to her- even in her sleep.

_        "What are you doing to me?"_

_        "I'm not doing anything Gwyneth…you did it to yourself." A voice called from somewhere behind her.  She was in a chair but she was strapped in.  The voice was familiar and Gwyneth quickly picked it out as Nathan's.  _

_        "Where's Jack?"_

_        "That's what got you into this mess in the first place, Gwen."_

_        "Don't call me Gwen."  Nathan appeared in front of her and looked sad.  She also noticed his clothes were bloodstained.  "What happened to your clothes?"_

_        "I was murdered, what do you expect?"_

_        She raised an eyebrow, "Nathan, let me go."_

_        "I can't."_

_        "Why not?"_

_        "Because you got yourself in this, you'll have to get yourself out."_

_        "What are you talking about?!  Into what?!"_

_        "Into this chair…into this…mess."_

_        "Nathan, you're not making any sense."_

_        "And you married a pirate…what sense does that make? You could've had James Norrington after me…but you picked a pirate."_

_        "I love Jack."_

_        As soon as she said that, she started coughing.  She stopped after a minute and looked at Nathan, "Please…" she said in a rough voice, "Just tell me why I'm here."_

_        "I can't do that Gwen."_

_        "Does Jack have anything to do with why I'm here?"_

_        "Partly…"_

_        "Why?"_

_        "You should've stayed on __Port Royal__.  You would've been safe there.  But no…after seeing Jack change his life, you had to come here- but you're not safe here…you know that."_

_        "I'm safe because I have Jack and Matthew and Brenda…"_

_        "But you don't have Brenda.  And soon you won't have Jack."_

_        "What are you talking about?" Gwyneth said loudly, straining.  She tried to get out of the ropes that were binding her to the chair, but nothing was happening.  Pain surged throughout her body as she struggled and she moaned, relaxing._

_        "Just try to stay still Gwyneth…"_

_        She shook her head, "No…I love Jack…tell me why he won't be around very long…tell me…"  She coughed again and then noticed her throat was getting raw.  It hurt.  And her head was throbbing.  What was happening?_

_        Nathan merely shook his head, "This is your doing.  Not Jacks, not mine.  Yours.  And you're the only one who will be able to save yourself.  No pirate is going to come save you now Gwen.  No one."_

****

        "What's this?"

        Brenda sighed and flopped onto her bed, "It's a razor, what does it look like?"

        Trevor sighed, drying off the rest of his face, "Where'd you get it?"

        "I'm a pirate, where do you think I got it?"

        He rolled his eyes, "I could've gotten one from the crew."

        "Just use it, would you?  Stealin' isn't that big of a deal."

        Trevor sighed and got his face wet and soaped it up, using the razor carefully, being careful to not cut himself.

        Brenda sighed as well, thinking about what Phillip had said.  She cuddled up with her bundle of sheets and watched Trevor shave.  Two days…forty-eight hours…I'm goin' t' be hitched.

**_        Ask him for help._**

_        I can do it by myself._

**_        You can NOT do it without help.  He's the only help you've got._**

        She sighed and kept watching him, hoping to get her mind off of the wedding, she asked, "When are you leavin'?"

        "As soon as I finish shaving."

        She paused, "Where are you meetin' the crew?"

        "Some tavern…I wrote it down somewhere."

        Brenda rolled her eyes and bit her lip, "Be careful."

        Trevor stopped and looked at Brenda.  She was avoiding eye contact with him.  He nodded to himself and kept shaving, almost done.  "I will."

        "'Cause Phillip has spies everywhere."

        Trevor nodded slightly, "I know."

        She sighed again and looked at him, "When will you be back?"

        He put down the razor, splashed some more water on his face and dried it off before looking at her.  He walked into the room, strapped a sword to the outside of the cloak and said, "I won't be gone long.  I'm going to tell them that I'll be leaving in two days."

        Brenda almost blurted out, 'What about me' but held her tongue.

        "…Because you don't need my help…right?"

        He's giving you another chance.  TAKE IT!

        She nodded, "That's right."

        He sighed, his shoulders sagging, almost depressed. "Fine."  He walked towards the balcony, produced a rope and tied it to the ledge.  He threw it down, watched it drop and was about to disappear when Brenda jumped up from her spot on the bed and ran to him, slightly grabbing onto his cloak. 

        "Trevor…" she started, looking up at him.

        "Yes?"

        She paused, not really sure why he all of the sudden jumped up and ran to him.  She bit her lip and looked around nervously, "I-I-…get me a bottle of rum, would you?"

        Trevor studied her eyes, sure that she meant to say something more meaningful and more…important than that.  But dismissing it he nodded.  "Sure thing," and then he disappeared down the rope. 

        As Brenda watched him lower himself down and then cut through the bushes and down the hill to the town below, she prayed to whoever was listening, _Keep him safe.  I need him.  Please keep him safe._

****

Guilty wasn't exactly the word for it.

        Not the word she would've used.

        Not sleeping, not having an appetite and always wanting to stay in bed was a better way to describe the way she was feeling.

        However Phillip described it as guilt.

        And he wanted it to stop.

        Ruining his wedding cheer, my foot.  If he thinks Brenda's spreading cheer knowing that she'll be hitched in two days…then he's blind as a bat!

        She sighed and pulled the covers tight around her as the ship swayed.  The mood she was in wasn't leaving anytime soon, so she did.  She took her crew and her ship and left, saying goodbye to Brenda and ignoring Phillip.

        Ana knew he didn't want her to leave, but she couldn't just shake off this feeling…this mood she was in.  Phillip didn't want her mood around- so she would have to leave.

        _Wait, why can't I shake off this mood?_

        She hadn't wanted to mention or even think about it before- but she didn't want to go get Brenda.  And even though she would love to see her again, because they were friends, kidnapping was an entirely different story.  _King's orders are King's orders…_ she thought to herself.  She sighed and rolled onto her back.  Drugging Brenda was probably the worst thing Ana had ever done.  She would hate if someone did that to her, so she didn't want to do that to her friend.

        And when Brenda had disappeared, a little light of hope raced through Ana- maybe she escaped.  But it was obvious she hadn't.  Where would she go?  Brenda wasn't that stupid.

        I wanted to help her leave…I did. Ana told herself.  And that's where the guilt came in- It didn't seem right leaving Brenda there.  Then why did I leave?

        And sighed again, getting up slowly.  It wouldn't be easy - but she knew what she had to do…turn her ship around and offer Brenda a way out.  Maybe then Phillip would realize her true feelings.

****

**"Get away from me, Devil Boy!"**

**"I thought you said you needed help!"**

**"Not from you…you'll probably roll me down this hill.**

Why was it so hard for Brenda to except help?  Why did she have to be so bloody independent?  These were the two main questions Trevor kept asking himself as he walked back to the palace, a bottle of sloshing rum in his hand- like Brenda had asked for.

Now, as he was alone and without anyone in the streets, Trevor thought about why he was even here.  Because Jack sprained his ankle.  And Katrina wanted me to.  Trevor sighed, surprisingly enough - he didn't miss Katrina as much as he thought he would.  I'm going to marry a woman I don't miss after a month and a half of not communicating with.  He shook his head, he was crazy.

        I was crazy to come.  Thinking Brenda would want help from me.  Why would she?  She's the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow - she's independent and a man hater…  He paused, she wasn't a man hater.  Trevor remembered when he was quite attached to her…and he would like to think she was attached to him.  He was glad that it hadn't been awkward when they were around each other.  At least he didn't feel awkward.

_Maybe that's it…she's not comfortable around me!_

**_Maybe she's not comfortable around Katrina._**

        Trevor paused.  It wasn't usual for his conscience to pop out, but it did from time to time.  He usually found his conscience when he had no idea what he was thinking.

        "Katrina…" Trevor whispered into the darkness.

        _Never.___

        When nothing came, Trevor shook his mind free of all these thoughts, running back to the palace, hoping to find Brenda there, safe and sound.

****

**Author Thanks:**

**          Bitty-Buffy: OMG!  I haven't seen or heard from you in AGES!  I'm glad you're reading this!  Omg, I don't ever remember the last story you read!  Did you read 'Growing Older not up' ?  **

**          ­Emma436: I know I told you I would post yesterday…but I'm sorry!  I was house sitting and couldn't get the computer to work, because I had saved this chapter on a disk…sigh it was horrible.**

**Okay…so yea, Jack isn't really _mad_ per say, just…surprised.  Nathan…yes well Nathan is more than he appears, and you will soon see what I mean.  Katrina, dear little Katrina.  I like her…everyone thinks she and Trevor are going to call off their wedding…but neither one of them know what the other one feels…do you think they'll _tell_ each other?  **

**          Piper8188: I'm afraid Emma caught up with you…she was quite shocked you had a longer review than her, and went after those words like a pro.  But I still enjoy long reviews from you!  Yea, the matches…well he had to light the fire somehow!  And I couldn't think of any other reason how to.  I love how you're so enthusiastic about Brenda and Trevor.  And I like how you point out all the things I wrote that you liked or laughed at.  Brenda and Trevor, Katrina and James, the new baby…well kinda.  It's kinda  a…fetus.  Oh the Norrington's, no…Gwen just refers to Beverly for some man help, which I will follow up on soon…  okay, okay, is this long enough?**

**          Dawnie-7: Rats…I know…freaky…I don't like them that much so yea.  Nathan- GOOD!  Be suspicious.  You should be.  I think you're the only one….maybe.**


	11. Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note: I got this done in two days.  That's amazing.  Um…this chapter mostly circulates around Gwyneth and Jack … has some of Trevor and Brenda towards the end- but I needed it to end it like I did for Brenda and Trevor because the next chapter it's going to be…crazy.  And that's why I put so much Gwen and Jack in this one- I couldn't put anything more in between each little…"scene", so yea.  Hope you like it.**

**Also, I'm trying new things with separating my "scenes"…so bear with me.  The thing that's going to separate them are capital 'X's…so yea…let's pray this works.**

"Mommy?"

        A quiet voice slowly entered Gwyneth's subconscious.

        "Mommy?"

        Then slowly feeling came to her skin and she felt little hands on her arm, moving her slightly.

        "Mommy?"

        Gwyneth calmly woke from the previous night's nightmare and opened her eyes to see her son's face.  She pushed back his dark hair from his face. He had a look of urgency and did let up from shaking her, "What is it, sweetie?"

        "Where's daddy?"

        Gwyneth frowned and turned her head, seeing the spot next to her empty.  _Empty?_  She rubbed her face with her free hand and blinked.  Was it hot in here?  She looked back at her son and smiled weakly, "He wasn't up when you got up?"

        "I been up for a long time…when I went to the kitchen…I saw breakfast already made for me, but no daddy."

        Gwyneth swallowed, a pit forming in her stomach.  "What else do you need sweetie?"

        "Katrina is here to see you."

        "Oh…oh!...uhm, what…"

        "Can I go ride Pearl?"

        "I'd rather be with you when you do that sweetie…"

        "Can I brush him, then?"

        She nodded and he almost got to the door when she said, "Take Suzie with you…and tell Katrina she can come up."

        He nodded and dashed out.  Gwyneth sighed and got out of bed slowly, but paused as her head started to spin when she sat up.  _Oh man…_ she thought to herself.  She got up and undressed, feeling hot and then donned a silk robe Jack had given her a couple years ago.  It was light, and that's what Gwyneth needed. 

        There was a quiet knock on the door as Gwyneth sank down into a chair.  She looked up and smiled at Katrina.  "Come in, please."

        "I'm sorry…I didn't know you'd be sleeping in…but I needed to talk to you desperately."

        Gwyneth waved her hand, "I honestly don't know what's wrong…besides the fact that my husband has disappeared."  She stopped, looking at Katrina.  She looked troubled.  "Sit down dear, and tell me everything."

        Katrina sighed and did as she was told.  She took off her white gloves and hat and put them in her lap.  "Is it infidelity if you have feelings for another person?

        _Yes._

"Who?"

        Katrina dropped her head, "It seems so foolish!  So…wrong."  She shook her head, "James Robinson."

        Gwyneth raised a brow and sat back, "A captain…"

        She nodded and looked up, "Is it?"

        Gwyneth swallowed, "Have you acted on these feelings?"

        Katrina shook her head vigorously, "I can't risk it.  Not with the engagement to Trevor!  And I still have feelings for him as well… but I don't think I should be engaged if I have feelings for more than one man…and strong feelings at that."

        Gwyneth sighed, "I agree."

        "So I should break things off with Trevor?"

        Gwyneth nodded, "I think that would be wise."

        "But the thing is…people will talk!"

        "Then let them talk…" Gwyneth said faintly, the room spinning again.

        Katrina took a deep breath, "Father will be disappointed."

        "He would be disappointed if you married Trevor when you knew there was someone else. You can't ignore this Katrina…trust your heart, trust your good judgment."  It was barely a whisper, but it got the message across.

        Katrina frowned, like she was expecting Gwyneth to disagree with her and put her into the right place.  But she didn't.  She agreed with her.  Katrina looked up and saw that Gwyneth looked flushed, "Are you feeling alright?"

        That should've been an easy question. That should've been easy to answer. 

        It wasn't.

        "Jack?" Gwyneth whispered as she started to slide off the chair.  Katrina gasped and caught her just before she hit the floor.  "Matty!" Katrina yelled as she carried Gwyneth to the bed and pulled her up on the bed.  She yelled for Matthew again and then pushed back some run away hairs on Gwyneth's forehead.  "Just stay with me…" Katrina said. 

        "Jack…" Gwyneth said again, remembering when she was stabbed so many years ago and he had said the same thing.

        "No, Gwyneth, it's me!  Katrina."

        _Katrina?  Do I know a Katrina?_  Gwyneth started breath hard, "Katrina?" she said frowning. 

        "Dear Lord…" Katrina said.  She grabbed her skirts and dashed out of the room, heading for the stables.  She needed Matty to get a doctor, to get Jack, to get someone, anyone.  As soon as Katrina mentioned his mother and a doctor, Matthew was off in a flash.  Katrina went back into the house, Suzie trailing behind her.  She got a basin and got some water for it.  Next she got a washrag and then slowly went up the stairs and into Gwyneth's room. 

        Gwyneth's eyes were closed and she looked like she was sweating.  Katrina put the basin down, and went over to the other side of the bed and pulled Gwyneth towards her side where the basin was.  "C'mon Gwyneth…don't leave me here…don't leave."

        "Like your mother…" Gwyneth whispered.

        Tears burned at Katrina's eyes, "Yes…like my mother."  She started patting Gwyneth's brow with the wet rag and started talking to her, but what Gwyneth said didn't really make any sense.  "Brenda?  Don't shoot…my lock…my cat…dog."  And when she did talk, she usually coughed along with it.

        Ten minutes later Matthew returned with Caroline and a doctor.  The man swiftly shooed everyone out and they were left in the hallway.  "Where the blast is Jack?" Caroline hissed after mere seconds of being ushered out.

        Katrina looked at Matthew who was buried in her shoulder and then looked at the older woman, "Matty mentioned him not being here when _he_ woke up…let alone when Gwyneth woke up."

        Caroline raised a brow, "And you haven't seen him?"

        Katrina shook her head.

        Caroline's eyes narrowed.  "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can - and I'll be back with Jack."

        She started walking down the stairs and Katrina called after her, "How do you know where he is?"

        "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, is he not?  There's only one place he is when he's not here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**          _What the blast are you doing here?  Talk it out with your wife.  Go home._**

        Those words had been circulating through Jack's head since he got here.  And instead of _drinking_ the rum he had gotten, he'd only smashed the bottle in fierce anger.

        _Who the blast is Nathan!_

        Those words often drowned out the first set.  The first set was his better judgment, his conscience, but right now all he was hearing was his anger.  Maybe that's all he wanted to hear.

        **_You love her._**

****_Does she love me?_

That's when the bitterness and despair started to set in.  Jack had given his life for Gwyneth.  No other woman had done to him what Gwyneth had.  No woman had given him a reason to live for anything other than the sea, no other woman had given him a reason to trust and to love.  Gwyneth had. 

        _And now she betrays me._

_        **You have no proof.**_

****_I have enough._

        He shook his head, he didn't want to think about what he was.  He wanted to think about the future, not the past. 

        **_Can there be a future without Gwyneth?_**

****_I'm going to find out._

_        **Don't leave her…not now.******_

****_Why not?_

Just before any battles could be broken out in Jack's head, the door swung open and Jack stiffened, expecting his wife, but seeing Caroline instead.  Jack didn't drop his defense however.  Caroline looked mad.

        "What do you want?"

        "For you t' get off yer lazy rear and get t' yer wife, you bloody idiot."

        Jack blinked and stood up slowly, "How did you find me?  Travis told you I was here?"

        "No.  I'm not the idiot in this room, Jack.  You're always here."

        Jack narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here?"

        "Get back home!  Your wife needs you!" Caroline said, pointing out the door.

        "When she calls my name, I'll come home."

        "I have it on good authority she's already done that.  More than once."  Caroline paused, "Why are you here, anyways?"

        "No reason." Jack said, sitting back down and putting his feet on the table in front of him.  Caroline slammed the door shut and walked up to the table, knocking off his feet, "You were thinkin' of runnin' out on Gwen, weren't you?"

        "No."

        "Liar."

        "Pirate."

        "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!  You haven't sincerely lied since you married Gwen!"

        Jack sneered slightly and looked at her, "Was there a reason you dropped by."

        "Tell me why you were going to leave."

        Jack stood up, leaning on the table, "The name Nathan mean anything to you?"

        Gwyneth paused, "Yes…that's…wait, why do you wanna know?"

        "HA!" Jack said, pointing, "So she _is_ being unfaithful!  It's a secret, isn't it?"

        Caroline stared at him for a minute and then shook her head slightly, keeping her eyes on him, "You're an idiot Jack.  No, she's not cheating on you - but you of all people should know who Nathan is."

        Jack narrowed his eyes, "You're not going to tell me?"

        "She's not cheatin' on you, get over it!  But I'm not going to tell you…no.  You'll figure it out soon enough.  Once you have a steady head on your shoulders."

        "That could take awhile." He said sitting down.

        Caroline sighed, leaning on the table, "Jack, go home."

        With a sigh, he asked, "Why?"

        "Gwyneth's ill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        It didn't take long to get back home.  Jack ran the whole way with Caroline running behind him.  He had left the _Black Pearl_ so quickly Caroline didn't know what had happened.  At that moment, Caroline's word that Gwyneth wasn't being unfaithful was good enough for him.  He missed her anyway and if she was ill, he wanted to be there. 

        He bounded up the stairs with Caroline right on his heels just as the doctor was coming out of his room.  Jack and Caroline stopped, breathing hard, trying to catch their breath.  Somehow Jack managed to get out, "What's…wrong…with…her…Mr. Robinson?"

        Matthew ran to his father and Jack picked him up, feeling his bones creak.  But the little boy buried his face in Jack neck as Katrina looked at the doctor, noticing that his son was James. 

        The old man shook his head, "Gwyneth told me about the baby…" he said quietly.  Caroline and Katrina paused, "Baby?" they repeated.  He nodded and Jack ignored them.

        "Aye, I knew…how is _she_?"

        "The mental confusion…the high temperature, the rash on her stomach and abdomen…coughing and from the feel of it, her spleen has enlarged…" he sighed, "She had Typhoid Fever."

        Jack felt like the wind had be knocked out of him all over again.  Typhoid Fever?  "People…people die from that…right?"

        The doctor sighed, looking around at the faces, hating to give bad news, "Which brings me to say sadly…the baby isn't…the body is sure to reject the baby.  There's no sure way to tell until she…" He couldn't finish.  Jack handed Matthew to Katrina right before he doubled over.  For a minute he was silent and then he just slammed his fists on the floor and screamed.  The doctor muttered something to Caroline and quickly left the house.

        "Jack…" Caroline said softly.

        "Please…take Matthew to your house until further notice…"

        "Daddy…" the little boy said, tears coming on.  Jack looked up, and motioned for the boy.  Katrina put him down and the two hugged, the little one crying.  Jack whispering he needed to be strong for Gwen, they both need to be strong for her.  He promised to come get him the next morning and with a kiss on the forehead, he sent the boy on his way.

        The other two left and Jack was left alone with his wife.  He slowly opened the door, Suzie letting herself in and settling in on the window seat.  Jack sighed, standing in the doorway but he quickly shut it and then heard faintly, "Jack?"

        "Aye."

        "…Just…stay…with…me." she got out.  Jack smiled slightly, remembering the phrase.

        "I'm here love."

        "Jack?"

        He frowned, and walked to the bed, "I'm right here, love." He said, taking her hand.

        "Don't leave."

        Jack stared at his wife.  She had her eyes closed but surely she felt him, didn't she?  "I'm not going to."

        "Never?"

        "No…never."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        Brenda wasn't sure why she was feeling so bad.  Trevor was leaving - this is what she wanted.  She had wished this from the very beginning.  She had told him to leave and had told herself she could make it alone. 

        So why wasn't she helping him pack?

        Not like he had a whole lot to pack.  He only had a razor, some food, a pistol and a cloak, nothing more.  Yet he was taking awfully long time to do so.

        **_That's because he wants to help you._**

        _Oh yeah…forgot about that fact._

        **_Let him help._**

****_No._

Of course, it's not like she didn't need it.  She did.  It was the day before her wedding and she didn't have any idea how to get out of this.  She was hoping she could just take it in stride, but she had a feeling that was going to go out the window once the time came.

        "Well, this is it." Trevor said, turning around.

        Brenda sighed and nodded, "I suppose it is…take care."

        Trevor paused, "Are you sure you don't want me here?"

        She nodded, "Positive."

        "Why not?"

        She groaned, "Trevor, we've had this conversation!"

        "You're going to marry a complete stranger!  Are you not the least bit…"

        "Scared?"

        "Yes!"

        "NO!"

        He frowned, "You're not feeling _anything?"_

        She shrugged.

        "That's a lie if I've ever heard of.  You're marrying this man!  You're giving yourself _completely_ to him and you're going to spend the rest of your life with him!"

        "No I'm not.  I'm gettin' out of it…somehow."

        "The word 'somehow' should frighten you."

        "I _don't _getfrightened."  She said, started to pace around him.  He followed her suit and soon they were circling each other slowly.

        "Oh, because you're a Sparrow and Sparrow's are fearless?"

        "Exactly." She hissed, "You should know that!"

        "Yes, but somehow I found you to be different!  You and Jack put up a mask for pirating and your enemies, but when Jack's around Gwyneth and Matthew… Did you ever see him rock Matty to sleep?"

        Brenda paused, she had.  It was most likely the sweetest thing she had seen in her whole life, her father was rocking Matty slowly, looking at him while he slept and whispering quiet promises to him.

        "I have."

        "You have.  And you've done the same thing…I know that behind that rough and tough mask is a beautiful, sweet, caring woman."

        Brenda swallowed, "But not fearless."

        "Give it up!" Trevor said, stomping his foot.

        "Trevor…" Brenda said, her voice rising, "You may think you still know me, or knew me to begin with, but you don't!  You don't!  Not anymore.  There's been too much time…"

        He shook his head, "Nothing's changed."

        "Everything's changed." She yelled, frustrated with him and with herself.

        He shook his head, his calm tone quiet, "Like what?"

Brenda sighed heavily, desperation filled her mind.  "Trevor, don't make me say something…" she paused, looking at him, tears suddenly blurring her vision.

        "There's something more.  Tell me why you don't want me here."  He spoke quietly, the exact opposite from the yelling Brenda had done earlier.  Why had he always been so patient with her?  Her father wasn't even this patient when they both were mad.

        "I told you!" she yelled, "I don't want to bother takin' care of another person!  Yer too…too…"  She paused, hot tears threatening to make their way down.  She wouldn't let them though.  She was strong and didn't need him.  "I don't need you here, Trevor!  I don't _want_ you here!"

        "Why not?"

        "You have another life!  You have a family, a payin' job…and…and a bloody skirt waitin' for you!  I have no one!"

        "Is Matthew and Gwen no one?  Is Jack no one?"

        "You don't understand!" She yelled, the tears slowly pouring over.  Anger laced her words now, "You have someone!  Katrina loves you like no one else does!  No one loves me like that!"

        He paused, not sure what to say.

        She shook her head, "I don't need anyone!  I don't need you, I don't need dad or mom!  Know why?  'Cause when it gets down to it- right here is where it counts.  I'm alone here an' I can't have my mommy an' daddy bailin' me out of this!  I have built myself on the foundation an' I don't need no one an' I'm gunna bloody fulfill that!"

        "Brenda, you don't have to be alone!" Trevor said, his voice rising.

        "I can't risk injurin' someone other than myself." She said, remarkably calmly.  She looked at him with her tear-filled eyes and said, "I can't risk injurin' you."

        "You're not going to hurt me…"  He said quietly, walking towards her.

        She paused, panicking.  _No.  I don't want you here.  No._  "Leave!" She yelled.  "I don't care where you go, but I want you t' go!"

        "There's no reason for me to leave."

        "I don't want you here!" she yelled.  "I don't want you here with me!  Go back t' yer precious Katrina before you get killed you bloody fool."

        Trevor paused.  So the truth came out.  He was sure Brenda didn't mean for it to - but it did.  She had feelings for him and it hurt that he was in love with Katrina.  And except for the fact that he wasn't in love with Katrina, Brenda would've had a good reason to be hurt. 

        _Wait - who says I don't love Katrina?_

The week he had been here with Brenda seemed to be a week too much.  Like Gwyneth had held on to her feelings for Jack, like a desperate puppy searching for it's owner, Trevor too had held onto his feelings for Brenda.  And he knew that the first time he met Katrina.  The only reason he pursued her was because her eyes reminded him of Brenda, and he wanted something - anything, to remind him of his first love.

        Setting aside his thoughts and good choices, he blurted out his feelings, "I love you."

        Brenda stopped completely, "What?" she whispered.  "What did you just say?"

        "I love you.  I'm someone who will stand by you…I'm not leaving you because I love you."

        Brenda would've started hyperventilating if she wasn't crying still.  "Well…well…" she paused, _this can't be happening.  I can't have him here.  I can't have him be in danger…_  "Leave.  I don't love you and I don't want you here."  She looked away, knowing he would be able to read her eyes if she didn't.

        Now, not like he was expecting her to say it back to him, but he was expecting…joy mostly from his confession.  He raised an eyebrow.  "I'm not leaving you here."

        Brenda shook her head and put her hand up to her mouth to keep the cries from escaping.  What would it take?  She took a deep breath, pushing back her feelings and reached for her pistol. She turned around slowly and pointed it at Trevor.  A numbing look crossed her face while her lower lip trembled.  "Get outta here while you still can, you bloody fool."

        He paused, _she wouldn't shoot…she wouldn't…_ "Brenda…" he said, taking a step closer to her.  She wouldn't have it though.  She shot at his feet, barely missing them, and reloaded quickly.

        "If you don't leave, you'll be hurt.  Now yer either leavin' by foot, or by coffin.  Yer choice."

        He shook his head but she cocked her gun and brought the gun so that it pointed at his chest.  "If you think I'm jokin'…"

        He paused, considering the choices here.  "Now you bloody fool!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

        _Someone would've heard that…and she knows it._  He thought to himself.  And although they were yelling before, it wasn't as loud as she just screamed.  He shook his head, backing up slowly.  He quietly picked up his bag and exited the room.  Brenda dropped the pistol on the floor as her hands became limp.  She instantly collapsed on the floor and cried all she had to cry.

**Author Thanks:  Due to the lack of…reviews on the last chapter, I'm going to hold off on the thanks 'til the next chapter.  And usually I would've waited- but I'm leaving for ****San Francisco**** 'til the nineteenth…so enjoy this chapter and thanks to the three people who reviewed!  (piper- long review again…yes!)**


	12. I Forgot to Forget You

**Author's Note: Boy, watching Return of the King sure puts Friendship in perspective…I still cry every time when Sam says on the hill of Mount Doom, "I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you."  sigh  **

****

"Where's Brenda?"

        Trevor grunted, "Fitting for her crown." He angrily threw his hooded outfit he had gotten from Richard in the corner and collapsed on his bed. 

Dobson nervously switched his weight to the other foot and said, "With all due respect, Captain, but weren't you s'pposed to bring her back?"

        "Yes, I was supposed to bring her back!" Trevor snapped.  He sighed and looked at the older man before him, remembering his manners.  Just because he was a captain, he had no right to treat Dobson like that.  "I'm sorry.  I'm just frustrated and tired.  Gather up the crew and leave by sundown."

        "Aye, Capt'n."  He quickly exited the cabin and Trevor sighed again.  How could things go so wrong so quickly?  _I shouldn't have even come._ He thought to himself.  He shook his head and turned on his side, putting one arm under his pillow and looked out through his foggy windows.  The bay was calm, unlike his spirit. 

        Things had been so different when they first had met.  Brenda had entered their strange relationship with a bit of hesitation, but had accepted it later.  They hadn't had much of a 'good-bye' either…just slowly growing apart over the years by seeing each other less and less.  It wasn't the nicest thing Trevor could've asked for, but it wasn't harsh as some things.

        **Your**** precious Katrina…**

        Trevor fidgeted, _Katrina._  What was he going to do when he got home?  So many things had happened…had been said…it hurt his soul to think about it.  _I have to break things off._  No the most socially accepted things, but it was the right thing to do, and that was far better.

He rolled onto his back.  _She's going to marry him.  She's not even going to **try** to fight it.  _He shook his head, not understanding it very well.  Why would she do that?  Why wouldn't she fight?

He stood up suddenly, anger filling his veins, "Why do you have to be so bloody _stubborn_?!"  he yelled into the empty cabin.  He sighed and sat back down.  That hadn't helped.  He wasn't sure what would.  Maybe leaving would clear his spirit, his mind…his heart.

        "I shouldn't have come." He muttered to himself.

        **He eyed her, "So does this mean we have a…"**

**          "Mutual attraction?  Yea, I would say so."**

Trevor shook his head, covering his ears with his hands, "No!  Leave me alone!"  His own memories were betraying him.  Making him remember everything that had been between he and Brenda since they met.

        **"Have you ever told anyone else about this?"**

**          She looked up, the answer already written all over her face, "No…no I haven't."**

**          _You gained her trust…her respect!_** Trevor's inner voice argued.

        "I don't care!" he whispered harshly.

        **_But you know her heart…you know the real Brenda._**

        Trevor sighed, the last comment hitting him hard.  He always hated it when his conscience proved him wrong.  He shook his head, he didn't care if he knew Brenda's heart…she had broken his.  She had forced him out of her room, out of her life.  He wasn't going to force himself back in.  She had made her point clear.

        **_You know what's best for her!_**

        _Her parents are supposed to care of her…not me._

_        **She's out of her parent's hands now…and in yours, doesn't that make a difference?**_

****_No.  And it's not going to.  She'll have to get herself out of this._  And as much as Trevor didn't want to do it, no matter how much he cared for Brenda and no matter how much he would rather be the man getting married to her, he wasn't.  She had made her point clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        _You know, I never really realized what dad was talking about when he said that he didn't drink rum when he was distressed…until now._

While growing up, Brenda had seen her father sitting in his cabin with a bottle of rum in one hand, not even open yet.  She always inquired to why he wasn't drinking it and he mumbled something about the past, telling her that he didn't feel like drinking.  Then why had he gotten out the rum? A thought that instantly came to her head whenever he said that, but she never asked.  Knowing her father all too well.  When he was in one of his moods, he wouldn't answer to anyone or anything. 

        But now, as she stood on the balcony, over looking the town slowly calming down, she wondered why she had gotten out her rum.  She had gotten it out from under the bed and gotten a glass and put them both on the ledge.  Never opened it though.  She sighed and stared at it, wondering what Trevor was doing.

        **_Leaving, you fool._**

        Brenda sneered and turned around, leaning against the ledge.  The fact that she had cried over Trevor bothered her greatly.  She had only cried so many times in her twenty-one years of life and one time was when she had punched her father, learning of his seventeen year lie.  Another was over a boy.

        It seemed so _stupid_.  Crying over a male.  A male you drove her up the wall with his sarcastic comments, his stupid jokes and useless tips.  A male, who over the years had gotten to know her so well it irritated her.  A male who, no matter how she tried, was always strangely comfortable with.  A male who had grown on her.

        She didn't want to admit it, but Trevor had grown on her.  All those years when they slowly drifted apart…she had missed him.  Missed talking to him and missed seeing him.  But she had gotten over it.  Pushed it those feelings farther back and made room for captaining the _Pearl_ or making a relationship with her younger brother or with her mother. 

        The news of Trevor's engagement had been a rude awakening about how much time had truly passed.  And how much _distance_ had passed between herself and Trevor.  She had always hoped their relationship would continue…

        But Trevor had moved on.  That was a given.  He had fallen in love with another woman and was about to build a life with her.  Brenda was out of the picture forever.

        **"…I'm just telling you how I feel now…"  **

**          "So what, if I'm still here next week and there's another girl who catches your eye, am I history?"**

The conversation when they had had their first kiss suddenly came to Brenda's mind.  She had seemed offended that Trevor would ever attempt such a thing, but it had turned out okay.  Their relationship was slow enough and then took an even slower good-bye.

        _Too bad this good-bye was a lot harsher._ She thought thinking about how she threatened to shoot him. Soon there was a knock on the door and six servants asked her to come with them to try on a wedding dress.  She sighed and nodded, leaving the safety of her room with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        "How's my sweet…" Phillip stopped short when he saw Brenda.  She looked beautiful.  The dress she was in was perfect for her.  "Perfecto," he breathed.

        She looked up into the mirrors, looking at him and smiled slightly.  She thanked him quietly and looked at herself, the frown returning.  Phillip paused, walking into the room and excusing the maids, "What's wrong?"

        Brenda sighed and looked up, "I'm worn out."  She almost said she didn't want to be here, but the consequences of that might've been large.

        "It's been a hard week, but it'll be fine.  Our honeymoon is going to be great."

        Brenda felt like crying, "Where are we going?" she mustered out.

        "Going?  We're not going anywhere…but I have a feeling we'll be staying in our room during the week." 

        She sighed, forcing out all her strength, "Phillip, are you sure you want me?"

        "What do you mean?"

        "I mean, I'm a _pirate_, you're…you're a _king._  This seems…not right."

        "I want you.  That's all that matters."

        "But do you love me?" she blurted out.  Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, her hands flew to her mouth as she waited for a response.

        Phillip looked like a dog that was kicked in the stomach.  "I want you.  That's what matters."

        She slowly removed her hands, "So love has nothing to do with this?"

        "My parents were forced into a marriage to bind the treaty of two countries!" Phillip said, raising his voice, "And they turned out fine!"

        "But did they love each other?"

        He crossed his arms, "They lived together for more than thirty years, love must've come to them sometime."  He paused, "Why the sudden interest in love?"

        Brenda turned towards the mirror, thinking of her father and mother, how they married after fourteen years of being apart.  She sighed and shrugged, "It's on my mind."

        "Anything to do with your vanishing friend?"

        Brenda's eyes darted to him, "Why would you say that?"

        He shrugged, "She's not married?"

        She thought about Katrina and Jealousy stirred up inside her.  "No…But I wish she would."

        Phillip smiled slightly, "Yes, but now you're getting married…you don't have to worry about her anymore."

        Brenda bit her lip, "Maybe not, but I have a feeling that that's not the last worry I'll have for…Therese."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        _Jack sighed, slowly waking up from the doze he had taken.  He opened his eyes slowly and found himself, not at home next to Gwyneth, but on the _Pearl._  In his cabin.  He blinked a few times and looked around, everything was foggy.  _Must be having a dream, _he thought as he stood up from the chair he was sleeping in.  He walked out of his cabin and found his crew gone, the ship docked.  In __Port Royal__.___

_        He paused, crossing his arms, wondering what that blast could've happened to bring him here.  Then he saw Ana Maria walking up the plank, whistling to herself.  He got in her path and made her stop.  "Ahoy!  Yer awake!  Good!  I need t' talk t' ye."_

_        "'Bout?"_

_        "Gwyneth."_

_        Jack narrowed his eyes, "How do you know Gwyneth?"_

_        "She's yer bloody wife!" She said with a smile, "Have you already forgotten?"_

_        Jack paused, he hadn't talked to Ana Maria since Jack and Gwyneth were still fighting.  She wouldn't possibly know about that.  _This is definitely a dream,_ Jack told himself. _

_        "I haven't forgotten…What needs to be said?"_

_        "Well for starters, you need to get your ducks in a row…yer not much help to her unless yer in yer right mind."_

_        "Go on…"_

_        "Ye need t' bloody trust her!" She put plainly._

_        "I do," he said, thinking it was obvious._

_        "No you don't.  If you trusted her, then you wouldn't have thought of skippin' out on her."  She paused, looking at him, but he didn't respond, she went on, "Jack, did you really think Gwyneth could be unfaithful to ye?"_

_        He shrugged.  "Just tell me, Jack." Ana prodded._

_        "Who else could Nathan be except for a lover?"_

_        "Jack, think.  Honestly think back."_

_        He paused, "Someone from the past?"_

_        Ana Maria sighed, "When did we first meet Gwyneth?"_

_        He sighed, "When __Elizabeth__ was kidnapped…Will and I went lookin' for her, and stumbled upon the ship Gwyneth was on."_

_        "And what was she doin'?"_

_        "…Gettin' married I do believe."_

_        "To whom?"_

_        Suddenly Jack felt like a total and complete idiot.  "Nathan." He whispered.  How could he be so foolish?  Nathan was the man she was about to marry.  Nathan Swann.  But Antonio and his crew murdered him.  Everything came back to him when he thought of that.  _

_        "So you remember." Ana concluded. "Good.  Now that that's cleared up…let's talk 'bout yer wife."_

_        "Is she going to die?" Jack said, putting aside the remembered memories and focusing on his wife's health._

_        Ana sighed, sadness crossing her face, "I can't tell you that Jack…I honestly can't."_

_        "But you know, right?"_

_        Ana didn't answer his question but just said, "Jack, just don't leave the person you love."_

_        "Tell me!" He insisted desperately._

_        Ana walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders with both hands, saying slowly and in a low voice, "She will surely die if yer not there with her.  She **cannot** do this without you."_

_        Jack, locked in contact with the female pirate, said, "but will she die if I'm there?"_

_        She didn't move her head once as she slowly removed herself from him and started walking down the plank and into port.  Soon she disappeared from his line of sight.  _And then he woke up.

        Jack looked around, seeing his dark bedroom.  _Home._  He squeezed Gwyneth's hand that he was holding onto and sighed in relief.  He had moved from the chair next to the bed to the bed itself.  The doctor would've had something to say about that, but in the middle of the night, nobody was going to care. 

        The stress dissolved as Jack heard Gwyneth's breathing, not as steady as he would've liked, but it was better than nothing.  He recalled when Ana Maria said that Gwyneth wouldn't be able to live without him, when in reality, it was the other way around.  Beside Matthew and Brenda- Gwyneth had given him a very large reason to stay alive.  He probably wouldn't make it if she didn't.

        "Stay with me…" he whispered as he touched her face lightly.  "Stay with me."__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        _"Stay with me Gwen, just stay with me."_

_        Running._

_        Fear._

Put one foot in front of the other, Gwyneth, _She told herself, and although she was running as fast as she could, the scenery around her wasn't changing much._

_        "Stay with **me**, Gwen."_

_        "No!" She shouted into the fog.  She was somewhere that she didn't recognize and it was foggy.  The fog seemed to stay in the air, hanging around like molasses. _

_        The voice called her to her, reaching to her through the fog and confusion.  The only person she wanted it to be was Jack, but when fear surged through her whenever the voice called to her, she knew it could only be Nathan._

_        She tripped and fell.  She cried out in pain as she turned over on her back.  Her head was pounding and she was hot.  As she sat up, she started to cough.  _

_        "Gwyneth, why do you run from me?" Nathan said, as he came closer._

_        "Why are you here?"_

_        "You escaped the ropes.  But you're not leaving this place, I can assure you of that."_

_        "Leave where?!  Where am I?  Where's Jack?"_

_        "Jack doesn't care for you anymore, love.  He's gone."_

_        "Don't call me 'love', snake!"_

_        Nathan turned his eyes towards her and she saw a shadow fall across his face.  His eyes turning a deep yellow and his skin darkening, "You will not leave," he commanded.  "You will stay with me."_

_        "The only person I'll stay with is Jack." She spat at him, "I love him and I will stay by his side."_

_        Nathan paused, his eyes turned back to his normal color and his skin returned to its natural color, "You don't realize what this is, who I am…do you?"_

_        She coughed, feeling danger and fear going through her body again.  She didn't respond.  He laughed richly and smiled wickedly at her, "Well sleep tight t'night, because you're sure going to need the rest."_

_        "What are you talking about?"_

_        "You're old, weak body won't be able to handle it…I think.  But your babe…no…I'll take care of the babe."_

_        Gwyneth started to scoot back as she grabbed her abdomen.  "Stay away from me, my baby and Jack."_

_        "I would be worryin' around your own head, instead of the heads of your family, Gwen."_

_        She swallowed, "Leave me alone…"_

_        Nathan sighed and looked at her, "I suppose I can do that for a little while…goodbyes are so good for a bittersweet ending."  In a moment he was gone and Gwyneth quickly began to fall asleep._

Gwyneth's eyes fluttered open soon enough and as her senses came to her she felt hot, and pain.  "Jack?" she mumbled.  But was she even at home?  Or was she still in that foggy, bland place?  Then she felt her hand being squeezed and she turned her head, it seemed to roll over and over as she did.  She closed her eyes to steady her mind. 

        "You gave me quite a scare, love…" Jack said in a whisper. 

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "I didn't mean to."

        "I know love, just don't leave me here alone."

        She nodded, "The same goes for you."

        Jack smiled, tears brimming at his stubborn eyes, he drew her close and she wrapped her arms around him, saying, "I promise I won't leave you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        The morning of the wedding, Brenda woke up with six women in her room.  The clothes they were wearing looked a lot like the wedding dress she had tried on and fitted for yesterday.  They ushered her up out of bed, careful of the still limping ankle. 

        Before she knew it, she was in her dress, her hair had been washed, done and makeup had been put on her face once again.  She started to panic once she noticed she was standing in front of the doors that would lead her down the isle. 

        _What I need right now is a knight in shinning armor…_ she thought to herself. As the doors opened slowly and the crowd in the chapel stood up.  Down the long isle she saw Phillip standing straight, with a smug look on his face, like he had just captured the treasured prize.  She sighed and started to walk slowly with four servants behind her, carrying her train.

        _This will definitely go in the story books, Brenda Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, marries King of Spain…_ she thought bitterly.

        She reached him, took his hand and they started to kneel, so the priest could perform the marriage ceremony.  _You didn't fight…_she told herself, thinking she deserved this.  But she hadn't faced anything this large!  This wasn't a noose to get out of, a treasure to find or a pirate crew to fight off, this was a King.  Of a country.  She couldn't risk her life to try to save her life.  Just as the priest was about to start, there was a large noise that seemed to echo throughout the whole building. 

        Brenda paused.  Did those doors just open?  Phillip stood up and turned while Brenda turned her head slightly.  Every head in the place was turned toward the person who opened those doors.  Everyone knew this person was NOT invited.

        Brenda's breath caught in her chest as this intruder turned out to be Trevor.  With his sword drawn, a straight posture and his blond locks in a pony with strays, he looked ready for battle.  "Habla!" Phillip thundered.

        Trevor steadied his head, he was sure he was shaking like a ship in a storm.  "I have come for Brenda Sparrow!"

        Phillip narrowed his eyes, speaking in English, "You have no reason to be here.  Why come for my wife?"

        _Wife?__  I thought I was going to get here before the priest said anything…Blast!_  "My reasons are my own.  But she does not belong here.  She belongs with me."

        Brenda felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her as Trevor said 'With me'.  _He wants me with him?  _She could've died.

        "Who are you?"

        "Trevor Johnson, son of Edward Johnson of Port Royal."

        Phillip narrowed his eyes, this was getting out of hand.  He nodded his head toward Trevor and two guards immediately grabbed him.  They practically drug him towards Phillip and in an instant Phillip recognized him.  That was exactly what Trevor didn't want.  To one guard he said in Spanish, "Get my subjects out of here.  They have no right to see this."

        Minutes seemed like years as the upper-class citizens left the large chapel.  Phillip walked towards Trevor and hit him across the face.  In a second, he was down.  Brenda cried out, "Trevor," and started towards him, her cry echoing through the large room.  Phillip stopped her with his arm and gave her a piercing look, "You know this man?" he said in Spanish.

        Mustering her strength, she said, "I do."

        "Guards!"  He said, and soon she was restrained.  Phillip sighed, looking between the two.  Trevor had gotten up, all shred of dignity, removed.  "You know the costs of impersonating someone?"

        Trevor raised a brow, a sarcastic comment crossing his mind.  "You lied to the King of Spain!" Phillip roared, "Do you know the consequences of your actions?"

        He paused, "I am prepared to take them at any cost, Your Majesty."

        Phillip paused, looking at Brenda.  Trevor had come for her.  There was something more to Brenda's questions of love from the night before than Phillip thought.  He sighed, looking at the young man, thinking there could only be one easy way, "Draw your sword."

        Trevor blinked, "My sword?"

        "Draw your sword." Phillip repeated slowly, drawing his own sword.  Trevor swallowed, his eyes making their way to Brenda, _I hope you know what I'm getting into for you…_ he thought to himself.  Then he focused all his attention to the man in front of him.  They both got into the proper stance and began to fight.  First with a few parries, but as the sword fight progressed, Phillip's anger seeped into the fight. 

        This wasn't even supposed to happen.  He was supposed to convince the King without him finding out Trevor was Therese and he would get Brenda and leave.  Now, here he was fighting the King of Spain.  This was a lose-lose situation!  If he won, the King would be humiliated and kill Trevor.  If Trevor lost, then he would still most likely kill him.  _Just try to lose._ He told himself.  Finally, his sword was knocked out of his hand.

        Trevor held his breath, hoping the King wouldn't realize how hard he _wasn't_ trying.  Trevor's sword had never been knocked out of his hand by anyone other than Jack and Will, but even then, he could get it back quickly and beat them.  He swallowed as the King's sword came closer to his neck, but something he wasn't expecting at all happened.  The King hit him upside the head with the hilt of his sword.

        Trevor fell to the floor and Brenda struggled with the man holding her, trying to get to Trevor.  But when his eyes opened slowly, she breathed easier.  But before anything else could be done, another of the Kings' men grabbed Trevor by the hair and raised a dagger to his throat.

        "Is there any reason why I should spare your life?" Phillip said in English.

        Trevor raised an eyebrow, his eyes quickly darting to Brenda, but then back to the floor.  Phillip narrowed his eyes and nodded to his man and said, "No, take a nice long look at her, because it'll be the last."  The man holding Trevor pulled his hair to make his head completely turn to face Brenda.  But when she turned her head, the man holding her grabbed her chin and jerked it in the direction of Trevor.

        Time seemed to stand still as they looked at each other for only a moment.  Her true feelings were now written all over her face and Trevor could read her like a book.

        _I love you…_ Brenda thought to him, hoping in a way he would be able to hear it and in a way not.  Then the man holding Trevor jerked his face toward Phillip.  He looked at him while Phillip spoke, "I don't know why you came here, _boy_, but it was certainly not to gain Brenda's feelings.  And now, that has cost you your life."

        "Phillip!"

        Everyone paused.  Everyone was gone, who just yelled that?  Phillip looked up and saw Ana in the door way.  "You can't kill him!" She said, her voice raised, walking toward all of them. 

        He narrowed his eyes, "And why not?" he asked in Spanish.

        She sighed, changing her language as well, "Have you even asked if this man is of any importance from where he's from?"

        Phillip paused, looking at Trevor and then at his sister again, "If he was someone important why would he dress like a woman?"

        Ana swallowed, "He's trying both approaches, Your Majesty.  He is Brenda's fiancé."

        Brenda gasped slightly, understanding everything they were saying.  She looked at Trevor, wanting to give him a reassuring look, but his eyes were closed and he was bleeding from where Phillip hit him.  She growled under her breath and threw her head forward, and then back- hitting the man holding her, in the nose.  He yelped in pain and then she swung and hit him in the stomach, causing him to collapse in pain on the floor.  Another guard who was close by ran towards her and she quickly hit him in the face with her fist and kicked him between his legs.  He too, went down in pain. 

        But the man who was holding the unmoving Trevor jumped up and grabbed Brenda while she paused, looking over her fist she just used against the large man.  Phillip and Ana both watched this with a little bit of fascination and wonder.  _She just took down two men who are both taller than her!_ Ana thought to herself.  She looked at Phillip, waiting for him to respond. 

        He sighed, "What is it this time?"

        "He's unconscious!" She screamed as adrenaline ran through her and as hot tears threatened to pour, "I've got to get him to a doctor!"

        Phillip walked towards her and she slowly stopped her struggling, "You swear this man is your fiancé?"

        Brenda paused, twisting a couple of times in the mans' arms.  She looked at Trevor and then at Phillip, "I swear it."

        He sighed heavily, "If you had told me this in the beginning…but why promise marriage when you already had a fiancé?"

        She sighed, "I wanted to leave, and you offered a way out, and I thought if I said yes you would let me go…and then you wouldn't be able to find me again…"

        He nodded, "I would never steal a beautiful woman away from her love… Go."

        Brenda paused, had he really just released her?  "Your Majesty?"

        "Leave now before I change my mind."

**Author Thanks!**

**          I finally found something that works!  The X's!  YAY!  I'm excited.  But I also have to inform you of something…this story is slowly coming to an end….sniff and I was having a lot of trouble trying to decide if I should quit this or write another…but I see it as "over shooting the dog"…this will sadly be the last in my trilogy.  But Never fear!  I will write another, with Jack, Will, Liz, an OC and…Norrington.  I'd love to hear your thoughts…**

**          Dawnie-7: Well thanks!  I had an awesome experience in San Fran…but yea.  Gwen…she'll be tough.  And even if she isn't, Jack will be tough for her.  And Brenda, Katrina and Trevor- now if that isn't a love triangle, then I dunno what is.  Things will become more complicated once he comes home though.**

**          Piper8188:  I prolly shouldn't say this- but I'm going to…don't get too attached to the idea of the baby…**

**          I think you're the only one happy about Trevor and Katrina breaking up…and I think I've said that before.  Jeez.  I need to get my memory checked.  SO you freaked out about Trevor leaving…TAKE A BREATHER!  You must've loved this chapter then…lol.  You crack me up.  You asked me questions and then answered for me.  heh.  **

**          Emma436:  JEEZ!  Long enough review?  (btw- if you tried talking to me in the past day or two…and I didn't respond…that's because it was my mom, not me….)  But you did review for TWO chapters, so I can see why it was so long.  And I loved it! Lol.  Yes…this all was kinda sudden, wasn't it?  But the thought was pretty sudden…so yea.  Baby steps…Brenda…sigh she's difficult!  And if I wrote her to just drop her defenses in that last chapter…well then she wouldn't be in character!  I can't do that!  Okay, sorry for the short response, but I've g2g!  Brainstorming!  **


	13. Anger Management

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay…**

Brenda and Ana were out of that castle faster than you could say, "batten the hatches".  Both women were small, and not strong enough to carry the tall, muscular Trevor one at a time.  So they both ended up carrying him all the way down to the harbor.  Brenda had quickly changed into her regular clothes and had taken the little shoes she had worn before, thinking they would make nice shoes to wear around the house.

        The _Pearl_'s crew were waiting on their ship, expecting Trevor to come running with Brenda, instead of the other way around.  She was relieved to see them and at once took Trevor down to see Roberts. 

        Ana however, had her own ship to attend to.  "Thanks."  Brenda said as they stood on the deck that led to both their ships. 

        She shrugged, "I had to help a friend…it was the least I could do."

        "Aye, but you didn't have to." Brenda said, having a renewed respect for the Spanish pirate.

        She smiled, "Well take care of that boy…"she paused, looking at Brenda, "They let you keep those for the ceremony?" she asked, fingering the cornrows that were still in.

        Brenda smiled meekly, "He said I could as long as I had something covering them."  She paused, sighing, "I have to get back to Trevor… and the ship…I've got a home to get home to."

        Ana nodded, understanding, she stuck out her hand, which Brenda appreciated and shook vigorously.  They smiled at each other one last time and both went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        With nothing but promises of not leaving each other, Jack and Gwyneth slept through the night.  Gwyneth often coughing and waking up in the middle of the night telling Jack she was hot and to move away from her.  And even then- they always kept holding hands.

        Morning came and Jack was hungry.  His stomach growled while he wrestled over to leave her to eat or not.  He finally decided to leave when he heard the knock on the door.  He sighed, and made his way down the stairs and to the front door.  There stood Caroline and Matthew.  Matthew ran to his father and Jack picked him up and hugged him while the boy asked about his mother.

        "Caroline, please go up to our room…Gwyneth's still sleeping I do believe - just stay with her, will you?"

        The woman nodded, "Happy that you've come to your senses, Jack Sparrow."

        He sighed as she walked up the stairs and he went to the kitchen, hoping he could find something to eat without cooking it.  He put Matthew down and asked, "You hungry?"

        "No…Caroline fed me."

        "Oh?  What'd you eat?"

        "Eggs and soup."

        Jack's stomach growled even more at the mention of eggs.  _I love eggs…and Gwyneth makes the best eggs…_  He shook his head and looked around the kitchen.  Bread and fruit.  He sighed and got a plate and cut a piece of bread and then got a knife and an apple and sat at the table, starting to slice the piece of fruit.

        "Is mommy dying?" Matthew asked, sitting next to his father.

        Jack sighed and looked at his son.  His dark hair was getting long and would need to be cut or be kept out of his face somehow.  His brownish hair brought out his hazel green eyes.  He looked so much like Gwyneth and Jack, like the two had been mashed together and then formed a living thing.  Not a like Brenda, who had his hair and Beverly's eyes and features, his height and temper.  Of course it was too early to tell how Matthew was going to turn out.

        "No.  I'm too stubborn to let her die."

        Matthew sighed, "So she'll live through this?"

        Jack nodded, "If I have any say it she will."

        "But what if you don't have a say in it?" Matthew asked, not really sure what his father meant by that, but believing him completely.

        Jack sighed, remembering his dream.  **She will not live through this without you.**  "I promised her I wouldn't leave, and she promised me.  The way I see it, that's enough say for me."

        Matthew stopped for a moment, watching his father peel his apple and then take a few bites of it and then a few bites of his piece of bread.  Then he asked, "Will Brenda be home soon?"

        Jack's shoulders sagged.  _That's right.  Brenda._  He couldn't even imagine how Matthew was walking, having to carry around all these things in his heart.  "She'll be home soon."

        "Will she get this from mommy?"

        Jack paused, and looked at his son.  He said slowly, "No…she's gotten it before.  When she was about twelve…"  the next part he choked out, "But you could."

        "Caroline!" He bellowed as he picked Matthew up and ran to the stairs.  She came out of the room and came down the stairs, "What is it?"

        "I'm sorry, Matthew can't be here.  I can't risk him getting Typhoid as well…I can't.  Can he stay with you?  And I'll come over every day or so to be with him and you can be here with Gwen…but he can't be here."

        She nodded.  And he was out the door, deciding he would spend the good part of the day with his son and then mornings and nights with his wife.  "Don't worry Matty," Jack said, reassuring his frightened son, "I won't leave you either."

        He nodded, "Where am I going now?"

        Jack smirked, "Yer spendin' the day with yer papa…an' we're gonna find you a suitable hat…and maybe some breakfast for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        The _Pearl_ was well on it's way home and as the sun set, Brenda handed the ship over to Dobson.  Trevor ended up having a head wound, and becoming conscious about an hour after they set sail.  Brenda told Roberts to put him in Jack's room when he came to, and the last time Brenda saw him was when he and Roberts crossed the deck to Jack's cabin.

        Now, she took in a deep breath as she readied herself for this trip for guilt and humility.  Something she thought she needed anyways.  She knocked and then entered.  She saw Trevor sitting up and reading one of Jack's book.  He looked up when the door opened.  The expression on his face was unreadable, though Brenda found it hard to hide her own feelings on her face.

        She shut the door quietly and leaned against it, "Feeling better?"

        He shrugged, "Whatever Robert's gave me for my headache, it's working."

        Brenda bit the inside of her lip, "We're on our way home."

        "That's a good thing…right?"

        She nodded, "Why wouldn't it be?"

        "You sound unsure."

        "It's because…'cause of how you look."

        He frowned, "I don't look that bad, do I?" He was being sarcastic, but the corners of his mouth didn't lift and his faced showed no sign of happiness or contentment.

        "Look Trevor," she paused, what was she going to say?  'Thanks for kinda saving my life'.  "Thanks for everything."

        "Everything?" he said, repeating her, putting down the book.

        She shrugged, "Aye."

        "You ungrateful brat!"

        "What?"

        "I risked my life when I went after you, after you practically _forced_ me to leave you there and now you tell me something so vague as 'thanks for everything'?"  He shook his head, "Honestly."

        "What was I supposed to say?  Yes, you came for me, but you didn't really do anything except for almost getting yourself killed!"

        He got off the bed and walked towards her, "So pretty much, I didn't do anything, is that what you're trying to say?"

        She sighed, "No!  I just…fine!"  she said, throwing her hands up in the air, "Thanks for coming after me…I'm pretty sure yer the only person whose not related to me who would do that for me…"

        He backed off, his anger going down, "Well when you put it that way…"

        She nodded, "Because it's not like I was telling the truth."

        "You were sending anything _but_ mixed signals.  I can't read rolling eyes and insults, Brenda."

        She paused as he sat down on the bed.  She crossed her arms, "I thought you _could_ read me though."

        He looked up.  Vulnerability was written all over his face.  And she was right, on many counts he had 'read her mind'.  "But when you point a gun at me and tell me to leave…after I just told you…"

        She shook her head again.  Again Trevor saw that look of vulnerability in her eyes.  "Why did you come in here, Brenda?"

        "To see if you were alright…" she started off, and started pacing, "I mean, you were hit with a hilt of a sword…an' you could've been damaged greatly…since you were bleeding, an' I was worried… a little…"  She was trying to avoid his gaze, but when she felt his hands touch her shoulders, she stopped talking, closing her eyes.  "I didn't want you to leave…leave me."

        Trevor sighed, "All those years ago…I didn't promise anything…you didn't say you wanted a promise from me." He said plainly. 

        "And you assumed…you assumed that I…" she paused, what was she saying?  "You want Katrina?"

        He removed his hands from her shoulders and crossed his arms, somewhat ignoring the question, "What we had…it's been a long time.  Do you even remember any of it?"

        She turned, hurt and anger mix with her words, "You think I would easily forget?"

        He sighed, "So what do you want me to say?  I've told you my feelings, and you have seemed to tell me yours, but back there - I had a feeling you changed your mind."

        She looked up at his blue eyes, "I don't want to do this Trevor!" She said suddenly, backing up, "I don't want to live with these…these bloody feelings, with the constant yearning, the constant fear and wonder…I can't do it!  I can't live like this for another day!"

        Trevor sighed, he could only assume she was talking about she had experience with him, but to delve into her mind right now would be a mistake.  "So now what?"

        Brenda looked up,_ now what?_  How could she go back to what she was when she hadn't seen Trevor in three years?  Could she go back to not caring about him?  Had she ever gone back to that?  But how can someone go back to what they used to do and used to be when so much had changed? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        A week had passed since Jack's decision about Matthew.  Gwyneth had spent her days in the company of Caroline and Katrina, her nights with Jack.  And each night seemed to be a struggle for the couple.  Gwyneth kept having disturbing nightmares about being tied down, being chased or captured.  And from what Jack and Caroline had told her, she could only figure that her dreams tied into the Typhoid fever she was experiencing.  But the only question she had to that was, who was Nathan representing?

        One day Jack came home early from his day with Matthew at the beach.  Jack secretly kept a weather eye out for his ship, that hopefully held his daughter.  But there were no signs yet.  He came home tired and achy and wasn't sure he could go through another night with helping Gwen.  But he knew he had to.

        When he came and told Caroline he was here, she gave him a letter and told him to read it to Gwyneth soon.  But when he got in the room, Gwyneth was sleeping.  He sighed and sank into a chair, petting Suzie as she also dreamed. 

        He looked at the letter in his hands.  It was from Beverly.  _Why would __Beverly__ be writing Gwen?_  The question itched at his brain for a couple more minutes before Gwyneth finally woke up.  "Jack?" she whispered.

        "Right here, love." He said, grabbing her hand. 

        She smiled weakly, "How's Matthew?"

        "Fine. Fine."

        "Any word from Trevor or Brenda?"

        Jack sighed and shook his head.  Gwyneth nodded, expecting such.  "Any news?"

        He frowned slightly and held up the letter.  Gwyneth squinted, "I can't see that, dear, read it to me."

        Jack paused, she couldn't read that?  Her eyesight was perfect, and the letter was only a couple of inches away from her face.  He sighed, "It's from Beverly."

        Gwyneth's body tensed and Jack felt it.  "You want me to read it to you?"

        She numbly nodded, hoping nothing would reveal what her letter had stated.   He cleared his throat and started reading, " 'Gwyneth, dear I don't know what to tell you other than to hang in there and keep your thoughts on Jack.  I realize that Nathan had a special place in your heart, but he's gone.  Jack is your husband and if you are indeed thinking about Nathan constantly…then you need to focus your thoughts on Jack…' "  He paused and looked at Gwyneth.  She wasn't looking at him.

        "Something you need to tell me, love?"

        She coughed a bit and then looked at him, she looked so worn out and tired.  "Nathan's in my head, except it's not Nathan anymore.  He's hurting me and talking me down and trying to make me leave…you…"

        Well whoever this Nathan was, Jack wasn't very happy with him.  He folded the unfinished letter up and put it back into the envelope.  "Nathan, that's a familiar name."

        Gwyneth paused, had he forgotten?  "Jack, it's only been a couple of years…"

        "It's been fourteen love."

        She frowned, time seemed distorted as she thought about it now.  "He was the man I was going to marry.  I was going to be Mrs. Nathan Swann…"

        Jack felt like someone smacked him in the head, _of course_, he thought to himself.  Memories of their first meeting rushed to his mind, "I'm so sorry, Gwen."

        She shook her head, closing her eyes slightly, "Sorry for what?"

        He swallowed and took her hand.  Feeling like an idiot and swallowing his pride he said, "I thought you were bein' unfaithful…I heard you say his name during the night…I left…"

        With her eyes still closed, she moved her hand up to his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his growing beard, "I love you…"

        He closed his eyes, not imagining how in the world he ever ended up with someone so forgiving and loving.  He sighed as he thought about his own imperfections and said, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        "I feel like an idiot."

        "You're not an idiot, Your Majesty."

        Phillip sighed, his advisors had been called to his room, he need to apologize to them about everything he had done in the past month.

        "I have to apologize to all of you," he started, "You warned me about Brenda and the precautions I should take…and I ignored you.  I am deeply sorry and I hope you will forgive me."

        The men looked at each other and then looked at Phillip, "Of course, Your Majesty."

        He sighed and nodded, seemingly satisfied.  "Something wrong?" one of them asked.

        "I thought…I thought she would be a good wife."

        "If I could speak freely," another one asked, Phillip nodded and he went on, "She wasn't leadership material.  She was a captain of a crew of miscreants and pirates, but not of people, My Lord."

        He smirked, knowing what the man meant.  He was right however.  Brenda was a pirate.  _What was I thinking?_ He asked himself.  But he knew exactly what he was thinking.  He was thinking about how beautiful Brenda was and how her spirit and personality flooded Phillip.  He sighed again, praying that where ever she was, she was happy.

_I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers, I'll be alright when my hands get warm, ignoring my feelings will help…_  Brenda paced her cabin, thinking to herself, brooding.  It had been a week since she had talked to Trevor in his cabin the day they left Spain and she had just gotten back from an argument with him. 

        It had started out innocently enough.  They had passed each other on the way to and from the galley.  She said hello politely enough and he said it back, and suddenly they were in an argument out on deck.  Still, she wasn't too sure what had happened, but as she started to unclench her fists, and the blood circulated quickly through them, she started to replay the whole thing in her mind.

        She had gone down to the galley before the feeding frenzy started just so she could get some food in her system before she took the helm again.  With a telescope you could barely see an island in the distance and she was so eager to get home.  For two reasons, to see her family and to get away from Trevor.

        When she finished, she started going up the stairs to the deck, but running into Trevor made that simple task very difficult.

        She had paused, "Hello…"

        "Hi." He responded back.

        "Feeling better?" she asked.

        He shrugged, "Well enough to get out of bed."  His eyes weren't on her, that much she remembered - but she couldn't be certain, since she wasn't looking him in the eye either.

        She had cleared her throat and said, "Well try the soup, it's good."

        "It's the only thing we have to eat, isn't it?" He retorted.

        Brenda paused, "Yeah, I suppose."  But something in that last comment had bitten her.  "Sorry my crew ain't good enough for your kind of food."

        "My kind of food?  What is that supposed to mean?  The only thing I eat out on the sea is soup and bread!  Same as you!"

        She rolled her eyes, "Didn't mean to offend you, apologies."

        He had paused, she remembered that much and she finally looked at him.  His eyes looked…unwavering.  Like they were focused on one thing, and from where he was looking, the thing they were focused on was her.  "Something I can help you with?"

        "Eager to get home, Brenda?"

        At that, the only thing she remembered doing was screaming.  In deep aggravation.  She hadn't remembered releasing her anger in such a way since she was in Port Royal.  She stormed past him and up to the deck, hoping he would leave her alone.

        He didn't.

        "What is with you?!  Am I that bothersome?"

        "YES!" She shouted, turning around.  "Yes, yes, yes!  You are…morally, ethically…religiously, positively bothersome!  Just leave me alone!"

        Trevor had paused, crossed his arms and looked at her for a minute before saying, "Have you ever considered getting a pet?"

        Brenda stopped.  She blinked once and then tried to focus her gaze on him, he had a look on his face that acted as if he was trying to hide a smirk.  "What?" she whispered harshly.

        "A pet might bring your tolerance level up…I would hope so…you wouldn't shoot it once you got annoyed with it, would you?"

        She had paused again, staring at him, wondering if he was insane.  _What is he doing?  _Then he had said, "Sorry, please go on with your rant."

        _No way in…_  She shook her head slightly once and backed up one step.  This seemed familiar.  He had done this to her before when she had blown up at him.  He distracted her and then told her to keep going, but by the time he told her to keep going, her anger was gone.  "You're impossible!" She yelled, and then stormed off to her cabin. 

        Now, she's still there - pacing.  The strangest feeling seemed to come over her when she had gone back to her cabin.  Her fists were clenched, and she was still trying to calm herself down from the anger that was coursing through her veins, but she felt odd.  Instead of feeling hatred towards Trevor, it was the exact opposite.  She found that if he had remembered how to distract her anger and to, in a way, calm her down and bring her senses back, then he felt more for her than she thought.

        _Surely he didn't mean he loved me,_ she had thought earlier, but now she wasn't so sure.  And she wasn't so sure of her own feelings- did she love him?  Did she truly love him?  Not just because she thought he was going to die in Spain, but did she think that because she truly did?

        Brenda didn't want to think about it right now, but only because she knew the obvious answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        _Step, step, turn.___

_        Step, step, step, turn._

_        Step, step, turn._

        Jack could see Will standing in his way if he were here right now. 

        But he wasn't.

        No one was here. 

        Jack had woken up during the night, right before he and Gwen had had a talk about the child inside of her.  He went to go brush Pearl and fed her and let her run around a bit before putting her back in the small stable.  Then he took Suzie out to the water's edge and let her walk with him for a good hour before going back home.

        Now he stood outside his and Gwyneth's door pacing.  The baby.  Was there a baby?  Jack shook his head.  This would be a good time for Will and Elizabeth to come through the door, or even Caroline, someone he could talk to.  He needed to tell his wife of the risk of this sickness.  Not only to herself, but also to the child.

        But just as he was wishing Elizabeth and Will into his front room, his front door opened.  Jack stopped pacing and remembered it was the middle of the night.  Who could it be in the middle of the night?  He looked towards the door and started coming down the stairs, "Caroline?" It must've been something with Matthew, or she wouldn't have come.

        "Dad?"

        Jack stopped.  He hadn't heard that voice in over two months.  "Brenda?" he whispered into the darkness as a figure followed her in and shut the door.  He groped in the darkness to find his daughter and when their hands touched, Jack felt his spirit renew.  "Bean…" he breathed as she quickly made it into his arms.  Jack felt Brenda practically rip his shirt off trying to tighten her grip around him.  This was probably the first time she had displayed physical contact with him in front of someone. 

        Brenda sighed and breathed easier as Jack's arms covered her back.  Being in his arms felt like coming home.  She had been so glad to be here, she didn't care what time it was, she just wanted to come home.  Come back to a life she knew and loved.

        They pulled apart soon and Jack recognized the other figure as Trevor.  They had a quick hug and Jack thanked him quickly.  Brenda hastily asked, cutting him off, "Where's mom?"

        Jack paused, "Uh…sleepin'…"

        "Can I go wake her?"

        He bit the inside of his lip and looked at his daughter, "I think it would be best if you didn't, Bean."

        Brenda's spirit dropped, "Why not?"

        He sighed and motioned for the two to follow him.  He quickly lit the lights in the kitchen, and told the two to sit down and listen.  Jack quickly ran through what was wrong with Gwyneth and when she had gotten the fever.  He told them what the doctor had said and how long it might last.  He told them where Matthew was and why he wasn't in the house.  Then he asked Trevor, "Have you gotten Typhoid?"

        He shook his head, "No, my brother did when he was really young though, mother sent all of us out."  He was almost afraid of telling Jack the truth, afraid he wouldn't see Gwyneth for a long time more. 

        Jack sighed, "You know what I'm going to say…"

        "I know…I'll go over to Dobson's.  He mentioned something about waking up his wife…and Matty will be glad to see me anyhow…"  He nodded and threw a last glace at Brenda and quickly left the house.

        Brenda watched him go and then focused her attention back on her father, "So?  I don't have to leave, do I?"

        Jack shook his head, "But there's something more…"

        _What more could possibly go wrong?_  She thought to herself as her heart wrenched from her mother.  Bracing herself, she awaited what Jack would say.

        "Gwyneth believed herself pregnant…but the doc said she might lose the babe."

**Author Thanks:**

**          Dawnie-7:  Well it's not really Nathan…persay…but…well it'll be completely explained…soon.  And it was kinda explained in this one…but yea.  Yea, I like Ana Maria, so I had to add her in…somehow.  Yea, I'm kinda getting depressed thinking about this ending as well…**

**          Kuramasgirl556:  Uh, thanks.  Which of your stories would you want me to read?  Because I'd love to…**

**          ThePinkPanther:  YOU'RE BACK!  AHHHHH!!!!  I've missed you.  I was just thinking the other day when you were coming back…and now here you are!  I like romantically sappy…stories!  And movies!  Lol…but not too much.  I haven't gone over board, have I?  Ohhh I didn't even think it was sappy…just emotional.  But if you say it was a good thing….**

**          Emma436:  Never fear!  The emotional-packed roller coaster continues!  And will…trust me.  I wrote it.  But that's how I like it…  I'm sorry.  I over looked your reviews.  Of course you like the idea of the wedding being broken off…how clumsy of me.  Yes, I may not write romantically happy endings…but at the end of all my stories, everything is okay.  The baby…you'll find out about the baby next time…until then.**

**          Piper8188: Again, I see you have out done Emma, but I think that's only because she was at a loss for words…but that's OKAY!  Long reviews are always appreciated…especially from people who don't usually write long reviews.  Oh dear…I've already written the chapters dear Mal…the baby's fate is set in stone…but you don't know if that's good or bad…  It looks as though you enjoyed yourself throughout the chapter…I'm glad.  The breaking up the wedding, the fighting, the leaving…the everything!  Awesome.  I'm glad you liked it.  Heh, like you, I also know the feeling of haunting memories…I think that's partly why I put it in there.  Whether you left someone you've cared for, or someone left you, everyone has felt that…definitely.  Again, glad you liked it.**


	14. Love Finds You

**Author's Note:  You're all going to hate me…I know you are.  It's like when the dog got murdered in Secret Window!  I'm either going to loose all my reviewers over this or you're all going to start your review's with either "How could you?" or "Die!"  **

**I trusted you more than anything!  Gwyneth, yer the first mother figure I've ever had…**

The confession that had come from Brenda's mouth five years earlier seemed to haunt her as she sat by her mother's bedside.  _Typhoid._  She couldn't believe it.  People died from Typhoid fever.  She almost did.  And if Jack hadn't rushed her to a doctor, then she probably wouldn't be here today.

        It made it worse that Gwyneth thought she was pregnant.  Brenda would have loved having another tike around the house, just as she loved having Matthew around…but to lose the babe…that would be devastating.  Not only for Jack, Brenda and Matty, but for Gwyneth.

        Brenda's heart stopped as she began to stir.  She paused as Gwyneth's green eyes came into view and as they lazily looked around the room.  When they landed on Brenda, she thought she might cry.  The look was not the look of love or compassion, but of confusion.

        Gwyneth took in a deep breath and said in a whisper, "You look familiar…"

        Brenda's eyes enlarged and she grabbed her hand, "Mom!  It's me!  It's Brenda!"

        Gwyneth paused, looking over the young woman, as if trying to remember if she knew a Brenda.  Gwyneth racked her brain as she freed her hand and moved it over Brenda's face.  _Brenda…gray eyes…black, long hair…Brenda…Brenda what?  She looks so familiar.  I feel I know her…I have a bond with her…I love her…_

        "Brenda," Gwyneth whispered.

        Brenda nodded, tears coming on, "Please remember me mom, please."

        _Mom…she calls me mom…she's my daughter?  No…she's Jack's daughter?  That's right…Jack's daughter…our daughter…my daughter._  Gwyneth smiled as she slowly began to remember everything.  The kidnap to Spain, the engagement to a king, Trevor going after her.  "Brenda…" a smile that was familiar to the young pirate surfaced on Gwyneth's face.  "You're home…" she whispered.

        Brenda smiled while swallowing down the tears.  "Trevor came."

        Gwyneth smiled back, "And everything went alright?"

        _Why burden her with my problems?_  Brenda thought.  "Only because of Trevor."

She nodded, "Just remember sometimes the person you really need is the one you didn't think you wanted."  Brenda paused, looking at her mom like she was some kind of mind reader.  She nodded slightly and watched as her mom slowly fell back asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        _"Brenda's back."_

_        Gwyneth slowly woke up in a bed, that was in a bland room.  Nathan was pacing in front of her.  She moaned slightly.  "Why are you still here?" she whined._

_        He turned his attention to her, "Because I'm not who you think I am.  I'm not your dear Nathan.  But I am someone who wants you.  And it seems…seems Brenda is giving you strength."_

_        Gwyneth shook her head and coughed, "I don't understand."_

_        Nathan sighed, rubbing his temples.  "If I can't get you, then I won't be able to get Jack."_

_        "What?" she questioned, hearing her husband's name._

_        Nathan turned on his heel and spoke with anger in his voice, "I've been trying to get Jack since he first got too close to me!"_

_        Gwyneth just gave him a confused look and he sighed, frustrated.  "Let me put it into words your small mind will understand… When __Beverly__ left Jack - he wasn't in the best spirits…so to him, I was __Beverly__.  Trying to lure him to me.  But Brenda saved him from me.  I had to think of another way to get him!  So I got Gibbs.  When Gibbs was gone, Jack was in a worse condition than before - so I tried to get to him then.  Again - his daughter saved him, and then you.  Now that you're his sun and moon…once I get rid of you - Brenda won't be able to do anything."_

_        Gwyneth's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to.  "Death." She whispered._

_        Nathan dismissed the realization and went on, "But you were harder to get rid of than I thought…than we all thought.  I need Jack.  More than once he's supposed to be mine - but he's not and I'm getting fed up with it!  He's dodged me too many times."  He paused and looked at Gwyneth, "But you're not alone…are you?"_

_        Fear raced through her body as Gwyneth immediately caught his meaning.  "Nathan, please."_

_        But he shook his head, "I need Jack, and to get Jack - I need you…and to get you…"_

_        Tears came to Gwyneth's eyes as she watched helplessly as Nathan approached her.  He slowly laid a hand on her abdomen and then she could feel everything._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack almost fell out of his chair when a heart-wrenching, ear-piercing scream shot through the house.  He raced upstairs and into his room.  There was Brenda trying desperately to contain the shaking and yelling Gwyneth.  Jack went to her side and tried as well to contain his wife, but nothing seemed to be working.  He swallowed desperately as the screams kept coming, but names were also coming.  His name.  She was screaming for him, but couldn't see him.

        "Gwen!  Gwyneth!  I'm right here!"  He shouted over her.  He shot a glance at his daughter and said, "Brenda, go get a doctor!  Quickly!"

        She nodded and was gone in a flash.  Jack climbed onto the bed and grabbed Gwyneth's face that was wet with sweat and tears and forced her to look at him.  She slowly stopped screaming but started crying instead.  "It hurts, it hurts Jack."

        "What hurts, love?"

        Gwyneth shook her head, "He couldn't have…no…not my babe…"

        Jack paused, "Gwen, tell me what's the matter.  What hurts?"

        The look he got from her after he said that shot fear through him like nothing ever had.  "My baby…"  she whispered through tears. 

        Jack tried hard to clear his head, the worst possible scenarios coming to his head, "Love, you have t' be more specific…"

        "Dad!" Jack heard, it was Brenda.  He turned and there was the doctor and Brenda in the doorway.  Jack didn't move from his wife's side as the doctor came closer.  The man glanced at Jack, but then began with his duties.  He cleared his throat after a minute and said, "What seems to be the problem?"

        "She's mumbling 'bout the baby…the baby…I don't know what she means…" Jack said, shaking his head.  The doctor sighed, "If you please exit the room…"

        "No!" Jack said quickly, "I'm her bloody husband!" 

        The doctor just looked at him, "I can't do this with you here."

        "Well then maybe I should get someone else!"

        "Jack...please."

        He paused, and then looked at Gwen and then at his daughter.  Brenda didn't really give him a definite look and Gwyneth's eyes were closed while her mouth was mumbling "baby".  He sighed and slowly removed himself from the bed and went out into the hall with his daughter.

        Minutes seemed like hours as the doctor did his examining of Gwyneth in her room.  Soon he came out and Jack was anxious to hear the news. 

        "Nothing has changed from her current state.  Not yet, at least.  She was right and how she knew…the baby's gone."  The doctor paused to let that sink in.  Brenda gasped and Jack just opened his arm to her.  She fell against his chest and listened for more.  "And emotionally, she's worse…which could be bad.  If her emotional state keeps descending, then she won't make it."

        Jack took in a deep breath, "What do you suggest?"

        The doctor sighed and paused, "Don't let her be alone, read to her if you can, tell her things that will cheer her up, not bring her down.  Maybe even try feeding her broth.  You have been doing that, right?"

        Jack shrugged, "Somewhat.  She threw it up the last two times."

        He frowned, "Well try it again.  After she gets in a better mood though."  He shrugged and then excused himself from the house.  Jack and Brenda sighed to each other and both went into Gwyneth's room to try to offer some comfort for the loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        Telling himself that he had to brake things off was harder than actually doing it.  Which is true of most things, but as Trevor stood in front of the Cambridge house, Trevor wished it was the opposite.  He had stopped by Gwyneth's house earlier that day and Jack had told him about the baby. 

        He needed to talk to Katrina, and he was using Gwyneth's condition as an excuse to talk to her.  That seemed wrong to him.  Wasn't he being home enough reason to talk to her?  _Don't back out of this._  He took a deep breath and boldly knocked on the door. 

        It opened almost instantly and the servant let him in and he was led to a sitting room.  But as the servant opened the door, Trevor saw Katrina and another man.  The servant apologized quickly as the couple stood up.  "It's fine." Katrina said, "Please leave us."  The servant nodded and did as he was told.  Trevor stood there, not quite sure what to say.

        "You're home…" Katrina started off.

        "I came at a wrong time." Trevor stated, looking at John Robinson.

        John swallowed, "We were just talking…"

        "I didn't say you weren't."

        Katrina and John exchanged a look and John said, "I better get going, now that you're back the Commodore must be wanting another load to ship out…and I can help him…"  Without another word he was gone.

        Katrina bit her lip, "What an unexpected surprise."

        Trevor raised a brow as he went and kissed her cheek, "We have things to talk about, I see."

        She shook her head, "Trevor it's not what you think."

        "What do I think?"

        Katrina paused, "The worst."

        Trevor sighed, "I need to talk to you about something important."

        She swallowed, "What about?"

        He paused, looking around, "You have enough time?"

        Katrina thought for a minute and then something popped up.  "Father and I are eating out tonight…it's mother's anniversary."

        Trevor cleared his throat, "Of course.  Tomorrow then?"

        She nodded.  He bit his lip for a moment and then kissed her cheek again and then promptly left the house.  And right after he got in the carriage he had ridden there, he collapsed and told himself he never wanted to go through that again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        In the middle of the night Jack was awoken by a small sound in the front of the house.  He thought it quite odd that he was woken by the smallest things, but it was also a blessing in disguise.  So as he got up and grabbed a pistol, he quietly moved through the door and out into the hallway. 

        He looked over the banister, his dark eyes piercing through the dark and seeing two figures.   One of them was tall and was helping the other with it's coat.  The one he was helping looked too small to be a man and seemed to have feminine features.  A man and a woman.  Couple.  Taking off their coats.

        "Edward?" Jack whispered as he walked down the stairs, his nerves calming down and his gun lowering.  Now he wished he was wearing a shirt.  The woman he was with had to be Faith.  He saw Edward turn around, "Hey Jack…"

        Jack covered himself with one arm and shook hands with Edward, apologized to Faith for his appearance then kissed her cheek.  Finally he asked, "What can I do for you?"

        "Sorry we didn't write, and that we're here so late…but…"

        "Where's Gwyneth?" Faith asked, cutting off her husband.

        Jack sighed, _another female to explain this to…_  "She's up in the room, sleeping."

        "Is she feeling okay?"

        "No…"

        Jack watched as Faith turned to her husband and whack him on the side of the shoulder.  She whispered harshly, "I can't believe you."

        Jack waited, and Faith sighed as she turned to her brother-in-law, "Edward told me he had a feeling that Gwyneth was on the verge of loosing her life…I trusted him and put us on the quickest ship.  He doubted his feeling was real and…I ignored him…so here we are…"

        Jack nodded in understanding.  "Well…you're somewhat right- at least I hope you are.  She's got Typhoid fever…and the worst part is it is…she lost the child she believed she had."

        Edward and Faith took a moment to process this and then nodded.  Edward told him that they already put their stuff in the barn.  "We should let you two sleep…" he added.

        Jack shrugged and nodded.  They went their different ways, but then Jack remembered something.  He turned on his heel and whispered loudly, "Trevor's back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        "Good morning dear."

        Brenda turned sharply and studied the person in front of her.  She was seating herself, not looking at Brenda.  The pirate turned back around, "Mornin' Faith.  Hungry?"

        "A little.  What are you making?"

        "Eggs and toast…" she paused, "Do you want some?"

        Faith nodded, "Please."

        Brenda sighed, and started cracking more eggs.  "I didn't know you were here…" she started off.

        Faith smiled, "You didn't seem shocked…"

        "I hide my feelings well."

        She paused and stood up to warm up some water for tea.  Standing next to Brenda she got a glimpse of her.  Brenda looked tired.  She had large bags underneath her eyes, her long hair seemed messier than usual and her posture looked weak.  "Everything alright?"

        "Other than the fact that my mother just lost a baby and her health is failing you mean?"

        Faith heard the anger and pain in that comment.  She paused, asking herself if she really wanted to do this.  "Yes, other than that."

        Brenda shrugged, "Nothin' I can't deal with myself."

        Faith tried a different approach, "So tell me, how did you and my son escape Spain with your lives?"

        Brenda almost sneered, but held back the urge, "With luck."  When Faith didn't say anything, Brenda figured she wanted more.  She sighed and said, "On the day of my wedding he came in the knick of time and rescued me, telling the King I was engaged to him."

        Faith raised a brow, "Really?"

        Brenda nodded, "The King believed him and let us go."

        Faith was silent for a moment and then said, "I suppose you owe a lot to him, don't you?" she sat down and watched Brenda's body tense as she asked that question.

        "I s'pose."

        "But you two have been close for a while…"

        Brenda shrugged.

        "And maybe this didn't mean much to you."

        She paused, "It meant…hey, what's the deal here?" She asked, turning around, getting fed up with all the questions.

        "You don't look yourself."

        She turned back around, "It's been a tough…month.  And then I come home and mom's sick.  I'm not used to dealin' with all this…stuff!" she said, her voice rising.

        "What stuff, dear?" Faith said, standing up.

        Brenda sighed heavily.  "Ask your son," and with that she left the eggs cooking over the fire and ran to the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        "Hi."  Brenda almost fell over when she heard the sudden greeting.  She looked to see Trevor.

        "What are you doing here?"

        "I live here too…"

        Brenda felt like turning Trevor into a punching bag.  "I mean what are you doing in the stable.  You scared the heck outta me."

        "I apologize…I was brushing Pearl."

        "Shouldn't you be with Katrina?" Brenda said as she untied the reins and started leading Pearl outside.  Trevor put down the brush and followed her. 

        "I'm actually going to go pick her up and we're going to talk down on the beach."

        "Why tell me?" Brenda asked as she put a saddle on the large beast.

        "Don't you want to know what I'm going to talk about?" He said coming upside on the opposite side of Brenda.  Looking at her was comforting to him.

        She looked away, feeling the same way but not wanting to.  "No.  It's none of my business."

        "It is though."

        "Trevor, just go.  Please."

        He paused, not sure he wanted to.  "You have to face me sometime."

        She looked up, "I know.  But it's not now.  Give me time, Trevor.  Please."

        Trevor sighed and thought that was a fair request.  He still wasn't sure how she felt for him, but he was pretty sure they felt the same for each other.  Thinking this, he left with a little bit of hope for the situation.       

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        Jack had to practically flag Brenda down, from how far away she was.  But she and Pearl came right up to him in no time.  "What?" she asked, a little abruptly.

        Jack frowned, "Your mother wants me to tell you something, and it's a miracle I figured it out throughout her sobs… she says that the person you need the most probably isn't the one you want… or something like that…"

        Brenda nodded, knowing that her mother had told her that before.  "Did she talk to Faith?"

        "No but I did."

        Brenda cursed under her breath, "Dad, she was getting into my business!  Exactly where she didn't belong!"

        "She's a part of this family as well Brenda, an' she cares for you!"

        She frowned, "Well still.  Even if my mood has anything t' do with Trevor- she doesn't need to know.  For all I know she'll go tell him."

        "She hasn't seen him since he left t' go find you.  And the only person she told was me…and I somewhat agree with her."

        Brenda's head turned sharply to meet her father's gaze, "Agree with what?"

        He sighed, "You're not yourself.  And with Gwen being ill…and then the baby…it's put emotional stress on you!  You need to get the things you can resolved."

        Brenda shrugged, looking away, "What if I can't?"

        "Brenda," Jack started out, sounding firm, "You are a Sparrow.  Don't run from this.  You can't.  Love finds you."

        She sighed, _it already has._  "I'm not running dad.  I'm doing the sensible thing.  I'm a pirate and he's not!  The kind of trouble we could get in could be endless!  Or…the kind of trouble I could get him into."

        Jack sighed, petting the large beast Brenda was on, "Look, I'm not going to force you to go talk to him or to resolve anything, but think about this, if he loves you, it won't matter."

        "What won't matter?"

        "Anything."

        Brenda looked at her father, but he had already turned around and was walking into the house. 

        **_He's right you know._**

****_No, I don't know.  Have I ever been in love before?_

_        **Yes…and with the exact same person.**_

****_Oh cut it out.  _Brenda shut her head up quickly and went to go brush Pearl and try to get the thoughts of Trevor out of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        Trevor took in another deep breath and finally looked at Katrina.  "I'm sorry I've put this off…"

        She shook her head, "It's fine."

        He sighed, "I needed to talk to you because…because I'm afraid things have changed.  It's been more than two months since we've seen each other and…"

        "And?"

        Trevor looked at her gray eyes, thinking of Brenda.  He looked down and took her hands, "To hurt you would be the farthest thing from my mind right now, but to lie to you would be wrong…" he said.  He sighed, looking up and looking her in the eyes, "I can't marry you, Katrina.  Too much has happened.  And I shouldn't have even proposed to you, but I did.  And from the bottom of my heart I apologize."

        Katrina squeezed his hands, "Would it be wrong for me to say that I was going to say the exact same thing?"

        Trevor paused, _seriously?_  "No kidding…?"

        She shook her head, "A lot of things have happened since you left.  And if I loved you, then I shouldn't have let you go…especially with Brenda…"

        Trevor looked up.  Katrina smiled, "I can tell you're in love with her…"

        He smiled meekly and asked, "And you?"

        She shrugged, "I'm not ready to love, but in time I will be.  And I'll be with the person I'm supposed to be with."

        Trevor smiled.  Finally things were falling into place. 

Or so he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda wasn't really sure why she was doing this.  Maybe the talk with Jack had empowered her somehow, releasing all of her doubt and independence, and for once leaning on someone she thought she could depend on.

        As she made her way to the beach, Brenda hoped she would say the right things.  And that she wouldn't be intruding on anything, she knew Trevor liked to go to the water side to think, so she just hoped he would forgive her for coming to see him.

        _But if he loves me like he says he does…_  She sighed.  How did she get herself into this?  Of course she figured no one ever plans to fall in love. 

        _What if he wants to get married?_  Brenda thought, panicking momentarily.  The thoughts quickly fell out of her head once she saw Trevor. 

And Katrina. 

Holding hands. 

        She paused, trying to figure out what was going on.  She started hyperventilating quietly and before she could turn around and run back to the safety of her own home, Trevor's head turned.  She gasped slightly as his face contorted.  By the look on his face, it looked like he'd been caught.  He quickly let go of Katrina's hands and dashed for Brenda.  But just as their hands dropped, Brenda dashed back to the house. 

        While she ran, she could hear Trevor calling after her.  She shook her head as tears came down her face.  Brenda turned quickly, heading in the opposite direction of the house, instead towards the market place which should've been full at this time.  She would loose him here.

        Brenda ran quickly and darted as many people as she could, trying not to bump into anyone or knock anything over.  But as she darted and turned out of the way for an elderly woman, she caught glimpse of Trevor still coming after her, and not looking or watching where she was going - ran into a large cart of cocoanuts.  She cursed loudly and ran from the scene, hoping she didn't hurt anyone.

        Soon her stamina caught up with her and she didn't hear the faint call of Trevor's voice in the wind.  She slowed down to a jog and looked behind her, Trevor was no where to be seen.  She decided against going to the house - that's probably where he was headed.  Instead she turned around and headed for the dock.

**Author Thanks:**

**          Piper8188:  you must hate me now…I don't think I'm even gonna get a review from you...But that's what makes this story…good!  You can't have all happy endings!  And you'll see my thinking in the next chapter…this whole baby fiasco will make her stronger!  C'mon!  Don't hate me!  Don't like Katrina?  Well you're in luck then!  You must've loved that part of this chapter!  YAY!  Wow…I have a feeling you're like obsessed with babies…but it's just a feeling.**

**          Dawnie-7: OMG!  I never thought about that!  I love Ross and Rachel…maybe that's had some influence over me subconsciously!  WEIRD!**

**          PiratePrincess91**

**          Bitty-Buffy: Whose you're friend?  Does she like, 'There's Your Trouble'?**

**          The PinkPanther: Well now you know the reaction!  Suitable?  What you expected?  I didn't really want her to be mad at her dad or the circumstances…because she's just tired and worn out and then also mad at Trevor!  Too much for her to deal with.  **


	15. Love and Marriage

**Author's Note: Seems as though the last chapter threw everyone through a loop!  I didn't know you guys were going to think those things.  Thinking Brenda and Trevor were over…You should know better!  Ah well, all is good in this chapter…and then I posted the Epilogue…and, well, the end.  Of the Story.  –Sigh-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Feeling weak?"_

_        Gwyneth turned her head towards the voice, all too used to hearing it, no matter how wrong that was.  She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.  She was outside in __Port Royal__, but it was clear and sunny outside.  She could even smell the sea, it was so close._

_        She looked at Nathan, "No."_

_        He paused, "I took your baby.  You must be feeling **something.**"_

_        "I am.  I'm feeling alive…" And she really did.  She was still mourning the loss of the child, but since she had never met the child, it made the process a little easier, but not a lot.  "You did take my child, but I have two more that I love more than anything.  And you can't take them away from me."_

_        Nathan sneered, "And why not?"_

_        "Because they have more determination than I.  You'll have a hard time bringing them down.  And you definitely won't get me or Jack."_

_        Nathan's eyes started to turn yellow as he walked towards her, "You can't do this.  I had you!  You were going to be mine!"_

_        She smiled smugly, "I belong to Jack and no one else."_

_        Filled with anger and hate, Nathan screamed a terrible, heart wrenching scream that seemed to echo through Gwyneth's entire body.  Smoke began to form around him and he began to disappear, but in his scream Gwyneth heard, "Your time will come Gwyneth Johnson…"_

_        She sighed and closed her eyes, "That's Gwyneth Sparrow."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        Breathless, Trevor closed the door behind him, leaning on it to try to catch his breath.  He had lost Brenda for five minutes at the most, but he was sure she was headed here.

        After a few minutes Trevor's breath paced and he started to walk toward the stairs, thinking she was in her room.  But as he made his way up the stairs, he saw someone he wasn't expecting at all.

        "Mom?"

        Faith looked up and almost dropped the dish she was carrying.  So she carefully set it down and ran to her son, hugging him tightly.  "You aren't supposed to be here!"

        Trevor smiled, "Why didn't you come and tell me you were here?"

        They pulled apart, "We just got here last night."

        "We?"

        "Your father and I."

        Trevor nodded, "Taking care of Gwyneth I assume?"

        "She needs it.  She lost the baby early this morning."

        Trevor frowned, "Seriously?"  Faith nodded.  Whatever Trevor was feeling before for his aunt's health just plummeted. "Is she okay?"

        "Seeing your father has seemed to lift her spirits a little, but she's still wavering.  But Jack, Edward and I are all taking good care of her.  I'm sure she'll be okay…in time."

        Trevor sighed and nodded, trusting his mother.  She now had six children, five at home, and knew enough to take care of them all for different illnesses.  He got back to his original reason for being here. "Mom, I'm here actually…to look for Brenda…has she come in the past ten minutes?"

        Faith paused, "No…she was a little distressed this morning though.  And I'm sure it was over you and Katrina…but Jack went and persuaded her to come see you…have you seen her?"

        Trevor moaned, "No…not really.

        "Well check the places were she would be, dear."

        "She's here most of the time!  And if she's not she's…"  He snapped his fingers, "Mom, you're a genius!"  He kissed her cheek and ran out the door.  Faith laughed to herself and shook her head, mumbling, "Boys…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should've called for you sooner…"

        The sight that Jack was looking at almost brought him to tears.  Gwyneth was sitting up, eating broth, with her brother and sister-in-law.  She looked healthier already.

        Faith smiled, "A bath can do miracles."

        "Did it bring her temperature down?" Jack asked, walking to her.

        Faith nodded, "And baths also bring up emotional…conditions."

        Jack nodded, staring at his wife.  She gave a weak smile and said, "He got my baby, but didn't get me."

        "Who? Jack asked, a little concerned.

        "Death…" she whispered.

        He paused, had heard her right?  He exchanged glances with Faith and Edward and then looked back at his wife.  She pushed Faith away gently so she could talk to Jack fully.  "He wanted you.  And Nathan was representing him.  He told me that he had been trying to get you for years…and to get you he had to kill me.  He said that…that…you wouldn't be able to go on without me…"

        Faith and Edward looked at each other and then quickly excused themselves from the room.  Jack slipped in behind Gwyneth so she could sit upright by leaning against him.  She sighed and then asked, "Do you believe me?"

        He paused, "I believe that…Death has been trying to get me…I've been out runnin' her too."

        Gwyneth smiled when Jack referred to Death as a woman.  Jack went on though, "And I believe that to get to me, she would have to get you…but I didn't think Death was that…cunning."

        Gwyneth turned around so she could put her arms around him, "So I suppose we're…bound to each other in a sense."

        Jack wrapped his arms around her as well, "I think it's more than that…we're bound to each other physically, emotionally, and…somewhat by spirit."

        Gwyneth smiled and nestled her head under his chin, "I agree completely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

        _ I knew I shouldn't have gone.  This whole thing has been nothin' but trouble! _ "AHHH!" Brenda screamed out her cabin door.  She grabbed a pistol from her side and fired a shot into the water. 

        **I love you.**

"If you loved me, you bloody snake, then you'd show it!" Brenda yelled, going into her cabin and slamming the door.  She flopped onto her bed and sighed.  This wasn't turning out how she thought it would be.  She tried being tough and independent - that didn't work.  She tried being semi-emotional and dependent but that didn't work either.  What was going to work?

        She rolled on to her shoulder and grabbed her pillow.  She needed to leave.  That would work.

        **_And have the same thing happen again?_**__

_        It'd be better than hurting.  Leaving has always worked.  I do things that work- not things that don't work._

        "An' bein' in love doesn't work." She mumbled. 

        **I love you.**

_I wonder if he's said that to Katrina…I wonder if he's said it to anyone else?  Has there been other women besides Katrina?_

She turned angrily on her other side, _I don't care._

Brenda's heart stopped as she heard steps on the deck.  She paused and slowly got down from her cot and put her ear to the floor.  The steps were too heavy to belong to a female.  The man stopped and turned slightly on his heel and then she heard something, "Brenda?"

        With one ear to the wood, the voice was barely recognizable, but once her heart did a flip in her chest she knew who it was.  She lifted herself off the floor and grabbed a loaded pistol from the table.  She slowly moved across the cabin, trying to not make any noise which was somewhat easy considering her boots were off and she was barefoot. 

        She slowly opened the door and quickly pointed the gun at the man.  He turned slowly to face her, only to reveal he had a gun of his own.  Standoff.

        Brenda raised a brow, surprised he would do such a thing, "You have spunk."

        He shrugged, "You're surprised?"

        She didn't move a muscle, "What are you doin' here?  You don't belong here."

        "Neither do you!"

        Brenda almost choked on her spit, "And where exactly _do_ I belong?"

        "With me."

        She paused, almost on the verge of lowering her gun and her defenses.  "Katrina belongs with you."

        Trevor sighed, "If Katrina belongs with me, then why am I here?"

        "Good question."

        "Brenda, you know how I feel."

        "Yes, but that doesn't stop you from doing something you've always done."

        He paused, "What?!"

        "Trevor, just leave!"

        "Oh no…we're not doing that again.  I'm staying right here."

        "Fine!" Brenda yelled, "I don't care what the blast you do!  Go marry Katrina, go kill yourself, I don't care!  I just don't want you in my life!"

        "Is that so?"

        "Yes!"

        "Then you would've shot me by now."

        Brenda paused, "No I wouldn't have.  That would've been stupid."

        Trevor smiled, "You don't really want me to leave, do you?"

        _Don't smile at me like that…_Brenda thought to herself.  "Yes I do!"

        "Why?  Honestly…"

        "Honestly?" Brenda questioned, _I never tried being honest. Can I even be honest?_  "Well…I don't want you…well I don't want to…t' get bloody hurt!"  She said, her voice lowering.  But while her eyes were darting around, Trevor took two small steps toward her. 

        "Brenda, I don't want to hurt you."

        "Well then why were you with Katrina?" She said, looking at him, her eyes piercing him.

        He paused, "I'm not going to marry her…I told her I couldn't."

        "What?  Why?"

        Trevor smiled slightly, "Why do you think?  Why would I follow you to Spain?  Why did I jump down that shaft into that underground torture chamber?  Why did I risk my neck to break you out of a wedding?" Trevor asked, slowly taking two more steps.  Brenda's gun began to lower, as well as Trevor's.

        She sighed.  She knew the answer but didn't want to say it.  So Trevor did for her.  "I did it for you…and I'd do more, even if it meant I would be able to see you smile."

        She shook her head, _So__ poetic…I guess that's because of his upbringing…_  Brenda turned her gray eyes to him, "You really know how to treat a girl, you know that?"

        He smiled, "I know how to treat you."

        She lowered her pistol and said, "You think you can put up with me?"

        Trevor smiled wider, "I can manage…"

        Brenda shook her head again, dropping her pistol and walking towards him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy-toes and he in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist.  In his ear she whispered, "I s'pose I love you too."

        Trevor smiled to himself, thankful that she at least admitted it.  "So now what?" he whispered through her hair.  She pulled apart and looked at him, "You like the ocean, right?"

        He smiled wider and used one hand to pull something out of his coat pocket.  He then took one of her hands and slid on a silver band with a round, topaz jewel in the middle.  She smiled and remembered her dream.  _Peculiar…_  She looked up at him and he slowly put his hand under her chin to tilt it towards his lips.  In one swift move they came together and shared their first kiss since they were reunited.   


	16. Epilogue

Mom and Dad-

We hope that dear mother is feeling better and that Matthew has returned home, for the threat of Typhoid is gone.  Trevor and I have some rather interesting news, he and I decided to start our life together this afternoon.  And I'm sorry that you two couldn't be there…but we didn't want to make a big deal of it.  We're not sure when we'll be home…but we will be. 

                See you soon,

                        Brenda and Trevor

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**          Sadly, this is the last chapter to this story.  I have enjoyed writing this and hearing everyone's comments and thoughts on the three stories in this Trilogy.  But I do think it's the best to end it where it is.  Writing a fourth story all about Brenda and Trevor I think would be writer's suicide…especially for me.  **

**          So due to my love for writing and the ending of this trilogy…this gives me an opportunity to write another story with new characters!  YAY!  Well somewhat new characters…There's only going to be one OC…and two characters I think that most people don't use.  **

**          My new story will be titled, Secrets, starring Jack Sparrow and James Norrington and an OC! (NOT A SLASH!!!)  YAY!  Most of you are now thinking of your own thoughts on how the story will turn out…that's awesome!  But yea, and I'm hoping I can get the first two chapters out (cause I like to do that) around…August 15th …I really hope I can do that!  **

**          And since you're not going to have me for a couple of days…I thought you might want to check out stories I really like!  'Twisting Fate' by bobo3 and rythmteck, 'The silver pendent' by emma436,  Sun of the Horizon' by October Skye and 'Soaring Scarlet' by Abbienormal182.  Of course anything by Estelwolfe is AWESOME!  **

**          SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA!  I'm not even sure you'll see this, BUT YOU'RE AWESOME AND A DEFINATE LIFESAVER!  IF I KNEW YOUR ADDRESS I WOULD SEND YOU A PACKAGE OF LIFESAVERS! THANKS VASA!**

**          Now I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for the three stories in this Trilogy… Starting with There's Your Trouble and in the order that they reviewed: PED-Sarah, Amy85, Nev1988, AbbieNormal182, ThePinkPanther, JackFan2, Salienne De Lioncourt, AnnieBananie279, Luckysusan99, DizzieLizzie, Dawnie-7, Aria-Hannah, Dragonflygirl804, Vicki Turner, Bitty-Buffy, Mooooooooooooose, DChica, bleugrl, piper8188, Emma436 and October Skye.**

**          For Growing Older, Not Up: Dawnie-7, emma436, piper8188, bob-the-bear, Dragonflygirl804, Vicki Turner, ThePinkPanther, PED-Sarah, Bitty-Buffy, Jack Sparrow Savvy, Albe-chan, Pirateprincess91, Lord-of-all-the-Cheesesticks, Dragon Girl Revis and Ghostwriter155**

**          For Your Love Gives Me Life:  Emma436, ThePinkPanther, Dawnie-7, PiratePrincess91, Vicki Turner, Lord-of-all-the-Cheesesticks, Piper8188, Dragonflygirl804, Bitty-Buffy and Kuramasgirl556. **

**          Thanks to all of you who had stayed with the trilogy and reviewed and read…It's meant a lot and just…thanks!  Hopefully I'll see you all in August!**


End file.
